La Chica Perfecta
by GirlCrazy01
Summary: El nuevo apartamento del solitario Adrien Agreste, igual que su vida, estaba tal y como él lo quería... vacío y oscuro. Fue entonces cuando la radiante Marinette Dupain-Cheng irrumpió en su organizada soledad y Adrien no pudo negar cierta fascinación por su alegre vecina.
1. chapter 1

—¿Has hablado ya con él?

—¿Mm? — Marinette Dupain continuó trabajando en su mesa de dibujo, dividiendo el papel diligentemente con la habilidad que daba la costumbre—. ¿Con quién tengo que hablar?

Se oyó un largo resoplido que obligó a Marinette a morderse los labios para no sonreír. Conocía bien a su vecina Alya De Lahiffe y sabía perfectamente quién era ese «él».

—Del guapísimo señor misterioso del 3B. Vamos, Marinette, ya hace una semana que se mudó aquí y aún no ha hablado con nadie. Tú vives justo enfrente de él. Necesitamos algunos detalles.

—He estado bastante ocupada —Marinette levantó la mirada brevemente hacia Alya, que no dejaba de caminar por el estudio—. Ni siquiera me he fijado en él.

La primera respuesta de Alya fue resoplar de nuevo.

—Eso es imposible. Tú te fijas en todo.

Alya se acercó a la mesa de dibujo, se asomó por encima del hombro de Marinette y arrugó la nariz. No había mucho que ver, sólo unas líneas grises; le gustaba más cuando Marinette comenzaba a dibujar en las diferentes cuadrículas.

—Ni siquiera ha puesto el nombre en el buzón y nadie lo ve salir nunca durante el día. Ni siquiera la señora Mendeleiev y es imposible esquivarla.

—A lo mejor es un vampiro.

—Vaya —Alya apretó los labios, intrigada con la idea—. Sería increíble, ¿verdad?

—Demasiado increíble —murmuró Marinette antes de volver a concentrarse en el dibujo, mientras su vecina seguía yendo de un lado a otro y hablando sin parar.

A Marinette no le molestaba tener compañía mientras trabajaba; de hecho le gustaba. Nunca sentía necesidad de aislarse, por eso estaba tan contenta de vivir en Paris, en un pequeño edificio, rodeada de vecinos ruidosos.

Y no sólo era algo que le satisfacía en el aspecto personal, también le resultaba muy provechoso para su trabajo.

De todos los ocupantes del antiguo almacén convertido en viviendas, Alya Lahiffe era la preferida de Marinette. Tres años antes, cuando Marinette se había trasladado allí, Alya era una recién casada llena de energía, que tenía la firme convicción de que todo el mundo debía encontrar la felicidad que ella disfrutaba.

Lo que quería decir, según intuía Marinette, que todo el mundo debía casarse.

El nacimiento del adorable Tommas, ya de ocho meses, no había hecho más que reafirmar a Alya en sus ideas. Y Marinette sabía que era el primer objetivo de su vecina.

—¿Ni siquiera te has cruzado con él en el pasillo? —le preguntó Alya.

—No, todavía no —Marinette se llevó el lápiz a los labios. Tenía los ojos azul como el mar y profundos, tan azules que habrían resultado tremendamente seductores si en ellos no hubiera siempre un brillo de simpatía y buen humor—. La verdad es que creo que la señora Mendeleiev está perdiendo facultades porque yo sí lo he visto durante el día... lo que desmonta la teoría de que sea un vampiro.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Alya rápidamente—. ¿Cuándo? —Acercó un taburete para sentarse a su lado—. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

—¿Cuándo? Al amanecer. ¿Dónde? Saliendo hacia la avenida Pigalle. ¿Cómo? Tenía insomnio —dejándose llevar por el espíritu de Alya, Marinette giró el taburete y miró a su vecina con una sonrisa en los labios—. Me desperté muy temprano y no podía dejar de pensar en los pasteles que habían quedado de la fiesta de la otra noche.

—Eran explosivos —recordó Alya.

—Sí, me di cuenta de que no iba a poder volver a dormir, así que vine a trabajar un poco. Antes de sentarme a la mesa miré por la ventana y entonces lo vi salir. Debe de medir un metro noventa y tiene unos hombros...

Las dos cerraron los ojos al imaginarlo.

—Llevaba una bolsa de deportes, así que supongo que iba al gimnasio. Desde luego, nadie tiene esos hombros si se pasa el día sentado en el sofá comiendo patatas fritas y bebiendo cerveza.

—¡Te pillé! —exclamó Alya con gesto triunfal—. Te interesa.

—Tengo ojos, Alya. Ese tipo es increíblemente guapo; tiene un aire de misterio y un trasero... Cualquier mujer se habría recreado la vista.

—¿Y por qué limitarte a eso? ¿Por qué no llamas a su puerta y le llevas unas galletas o algo así? Puedes darle la bienvenida al barrio y averiguar qué hace ahí todo el día, si es soltero, en qué trabaja... —dejó de hablar de pronto y levantó la cabeza—. Ese es Tommas, se ha despertado.


	2. Chapter 2

—Yo no he oído nada —Marinette estiró el cuello hacia la puerta y se encogió de hombros al no percibir ningún ruido—. Alya, desde que diste a luz, tienes un oído impresionante.

—Voy a cambiarle y llevarlo a dar un paseo. ¿Vienes?

—No puedo. Tengo que trabajar.

—Entonces te veré esta noche. La cena es a las siete.

—Muy bien —Marinette se esforzó por sonreír.

En la cena estaría el aburrido primo de Alya, Nathaniel. ¿Cuándo reuniría el valor necesario para decirle a Alya que dejara de intentar buscarle pareja? Seguramente cuando consiguiera decírselo también a la señora Mendeleiev y al señor Fishel, del primer piso, y a la mujer de la lavandería. ¿A qué venía esa obsesión por encontrarle al hombre perfecto?

Tenía veinticuatro años y era feliz siendo soltera. Eso no significaba que no quisiera formar una familia algún día y quizá tener una casa con jardín y un gato para los niños. Sí, tenían que tener un gato

Pero eso sería en el futuro. Por el momento le gustaba su vida como estaba.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y, descansando la barbilla en las manos, se permitió mirar por la ventana y soñar despierta un rato. Debía de ser la primavera lo que hacía que estuviera tan inquieta y llena de energía.

Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de ir a dar ese paseo con Alya y Tommas, pero justo en ese momento la oyó salir por la puerta.

Mejor, así tendría que volver a trabajar. Se centró en el primer cuadrado del cómic Amigos y vecinos.

Tenía buena mano para el dibujo, una habilidad que había heredado de sus padres. Su madre era una respetada pintora de fama internacional y su padre era el genio que había creado el popular cómic Macintosh. Ambos habían transmitido a Marinette y a sus hermanos el amor al arte.

Al marcharse del seguro hogar de la familia en Lyon, Marinette había tenido la certeza de que si las cosas le iban mal en Paris, sus padres volverían a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

Pero no había sido así.

En los últimos tres años él éxito de su tira cómica no había hecho más que crecer. Marinette se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo, de la simplicidad con la que transmitía ternura y sentido del humor en situaciones cotidianas.

No intentaba imitar la ironía ni las ácidas sátiras políticas de la obra de su padre. A ella lo que le hacía reír era la vida de todos los días: las colas para entrar al cine, el encontrar los zapatos ideales o sobrevivir a otra cita a ciegas.

Muchos creían que Jane era un personaje autobiográfico, pero para Marinette era una fuente de ideas inagotable en la que jamás se veía reflejada. Al fin y al cabo, Jane era una Rubia escultural que tenía tan mala suerte con los hombres como para conseguir que le durara algún empleo. Igual que ella.

Marinette tenía el pelo azulado, estatura media y una carrera de éxito.

En cuanto a los hombres, no eran una de las prioridades de su vida, por lo que no le preocupaba si tenía suerte o no con ellos.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que seguía tamborileando con el lápiz en lugar de dibujar. No conseguía concentrarse. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros. Quizá le hiciera bien tomarse un descanso y comer algo.

Se puso en pie y se colocó el lápiz detrás de la oreja sin darse cuenta, una costumbre que llevaba intentando quitarse desde la adolescencia. Salió del estudio y bajó las escaleras.

Su apartamento tenía una luz maravillosa que entraba por las tres enormes ventanas del salón, por las que también entraba el ruido de la calle que no la había dejado dormir durante sus primeras semanas en la ciudad.

Fue descalza hasta la cocina. Se movía con elegancia, algo que también había heredado de su madre y que le había sido de utilidad para sus clases de ballet, unas clases que les había suplicado a sus padres y de las que después había acabado cansándose. Al final había tomado clases de defensa personal y luego de terminar con aquello entró en un curso de cocina. Que luego de tres años, logró cerrarle la boca a su familia al hacerles probar tan deliciosos platillos.

Abrió la nevera y pensó en qué le apetecía. Entonces lo oyó.

La música triste y sensual del saxo. El misterioso habitante del apartamento 3B no tocaba todos los días, pero a Marinette le gustaría que lo hiciese.

Las melodías procedentes de su casa siempre la conmovían.

¿Se habría trasladado a París para ganarse la vida como músico? Se preguntó.

Lo que era seguro era que tenía el corazón roto. Y sin duda por culpa de una mujer, quizá una fría castaña que lo había cautivado y después le había pisoteado el corazón con sus zapatos de tacón.

Estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de imaginarse cómo era la vida de aquel hombre.

Unos días antes se había inventado una vida en la que, con sólo dieciséis años, había tenido que huir de su violenta familia y había sobrevivido tocando música en las calles de Toulose, desde allí había viajado al norte mientras su familia lo buscaba por todo el país.

No se le había ocurrido ningún motivo por el que podrían buscarlo, pero no era realmente importante.

Él andaba huyendo y la música era su único consuelo.

Otro día había llegado a la conclusión de que era un agente del gobierno trabajando de incógnito.

Quizá un ladrón de joyas que se escondía de la ley.

O un asesino en serie en busca de una nueva víctima.

Marinette se rió de sí misma al ver los ingredientes que había sacado de la nevera sin siquiera darse cuenta. Fuera quien fuera su vecino, parecía que iba a prepararse las galletas que le había sugerido Alya.


	3. Chapter 3

Se llamaba Adrien Agreste y no se consideraba especialmente misterioso.

Sólo le gustaba disfrutar de privacidad, una necesidad que lo había llevado a instalarse en el corazón de una de las ciudades más tumultuosas del mundo.

Pero sólo de manera temporal, pensó mientras guardaba el saxo en su funda.

En sólo un par de meses las obras de rehabilitación de su casa habrían terminado y podría volver a las costas.

Algunos decían que era su fortaleza y a él no le importaba. Un hombre podía ser perfectamente feliz viviendo en soledad en su fortaleza durante algunas semanas. Una fortaleza a la que nadie podía entrar a menos que las puertas estuviesen abiertas.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sólo utilizaba el salón casi vacío para tocar, o para hacer ejercicio si no le apetecía ir al gimnasio.

Era en la segunda planta donde vivía... temporalmente, pensó de nuevo.

Lo único que necesitaba allí era una cama, un par de cajones y una mesa firme para el ordenador y para todos los papeles que generaba.

Si por él hubiera sido, no habría tenido teléfono, pero su agente lo había obligado a tener un móvil y le había suplicado que siempre lo tuviera encendido.

Y normalmente lo hacía... salvo cuando no le apetecía.

Adrien se sentó a la mesa, contento de que la música le hubiera despejado un poco la cabeza. Lila, su agente, estaba impaciente por el ver el progreso de su última obra; de nada servía que Adrien le dijera que estaría acabada cuando lo estuviera, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después.

El problema del éxito era que acababa convirtiéndose en una presión.

Cuando uno hacía algo que gustaba, el público esperaba que volviera a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, sólo que más rápido y mejor. A Adrien no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que quisiese la gente. Podían tirar abajo las puertas del teatro para ver su próxima obra, darle otro premio Pulitzer y otro Tony.

También podían no acercarse al teatro o reclamar que les devolvieran el dinero de las entradas.

Pero, pasase lo que pasase, lo que importaba era el trabajo, algo que debía importarle sólo a él.

Económicamente estaba seguro y, según Lila, ése era su problema. Como no tenía necesidad de dinero, era arrogante y distante con el público.

Claro que también decía que eso era lo que lo hacía un genio.

Se sentó en la gran sala. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con el pelo de color rubio dorado y los ojos verdes esmeraldas. Apretó los labios mientras leía las palabras que había ya escritas en el monitor.

Se olvidó de los ruidos de la calle que inundaban la casa noche y día y se adentró en el alma del hombre que él mismo había creado.

Un hombre que luchaba denodada mente por sobrevivir a sus propios deseos.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta le hizo maldecir en voz alta. Consideró la idea de no levantarse a ver quién era, pero pensó que el intruso iría una y otra vez hasta que lo atendiera.

Probablemente fuera la anciana con ojos de águila que vivía en el piso de abajo; ya había estado a punto de agarrarlo un par de noches cuando salía camino del club.

A Adrien se le daba bien esquivar ese tipo de ataques, pero empezaba a resultarle muy molesto.

Pero lo que vio al otro lado de la mirilla no fue a la mujer con ojos de pájaro, sino a una hermosa joven de pelo azulado largo y unos enormes ojos azules.

Sin aún abrir la puerta, se preguntó qué demonios querría.

Como lo había dejado tranquilo durante casi una semana, había llegado a la conclusión de que seguiría haciéndolo, lo cual la habría convertido en la vecina perfecta para él.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, contrariado de que aquella mujer hubiera decidido estropear tal perfección.

—¿Sí?

—Hola —sí, pensó Marinette, estaba aún mejor mirándolo de cerca—. Soy Marinette Dupain, del 3A —añadió señalando a su puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Muy bien.

Un hombre de pocas palabras, decidió Marinette sin dejar de sonreír, mientras deseaba que dejara de mirarla sólo un segundo para poder asomarse ligeramente y ver el interior de su apartamento. No podría intentarlo siquiera mientras siguiera observándola tan fijamente.

—Te he oído tocar hace un rato. Trabajo en casa y las paredes son muy finas.

Si había ido a quejarse del ruido, no iba a servirle de nada, pensó Adrien.

Tocaba el saxo cuando le apetecía y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Siguió observándola fríamente; la nariz ligeramente respingada, los labios carnosos, los pies delgados con las uñas pintadas de rojo.

—Siempre se me olvida encender la radio.

Siguió hablando alegremente y, al hacerlo, a su mejilla asomaba un pequeño hoyuelo.

—Así que es muy agradable oírte tocar. A Eric y Susan les gustaba mucho Vivaldi, lo cual está muy bien, pero acaba resultando un poco monótono si no escuchas otra cosa. Eric y Susan eran los que vivían en tu apartamento —le explicó—. Se mudaron a Niza después de que Eric tuviera una aventura con una dependienta de Saks. Bueno, en realidad no llegó a pasar nada entre ellos, pero Eric estaba pensándoselo y Susan decidió que sería mejor irse a vivir a otro sitio antes de despellejarlo en el divorcio. La señora Mendeleiev no les da más de seis meses, pero yo creo que podrían solucionarlo. Bueno...

Le ofreció un plato amarillo con unas galletas de chocolate.

—Te he traído unas galletas.

Adrien las miró unos segundos.

Y Marinette aprovechó para echar un vistazo al salón del apartamento. El pobre no tenía ni un sofá.

 **Debo agradecerles por los comentarios, en verdad! Nunca habia imaginado que tuviera un par de** **Reviews** **xD**

 **Otra cosita xD La historia es la adaptación de una adaptación; pedí el permiso para adptarla, y como habrán notado... me dijiron que sí xD**

 **En mi perfil aclaro que está adaptada y doy los creditos correspondientes :)**

 **Estaré actualizando pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó mirándola de nuevo.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué me has traído galletas?

—Pues porque acabo de hacerlas. A veces, cuando no puedo concentrarme en el trabajo me pongo a cocinar y, si me como todo lo que hago, me odio a mí misma —volvió a aparecer el hoyito de su mejilla-. ¿No te gustan las galletas?

—No tengo nada en su contra.

—Bueno, entonces espero que las disfrutes —dijo poniéndole el plato en las manos—. Bienvenido al edificio. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, yo suelo estar en casa. Y si quieres saber algo del resto de los vecinos, puedo ponerte al día. Llevo algunos años viviendo aquí y conozco a todo el mundo.

—Muy bien —dijo dando un paso atrás y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Marinette se quedó allí de pie, sorprendida por su brusquedad.

En sus veinticuatro años de vida nunca nadie le había dado con la puerta en las narices y, ahora que ya sabía lo que era, podía decir con total seguridad que no le gustaba nada.

Se contuvo de volver a llamar a la puerta para quitarle las galletas; se negaba a caer tan bajo. Así pues, se dio media vuelta y volvió a su casa.

Ya conocía al señor misterioso y sabía que era increíblemente atractivo, pero también que era maleducado como un jovencito malcriado al que le hacía falta un buen azote en el trasero.

Pero no importaba. No volvería a cruzarse en su camino.

No cerró la puerta de su casa de golpe, no quería darle esa satisfacción, pero una vez al otro lado de la puerta, se permitió hacer unos cuantos gestos infantiles que le hicieron sentir algo mejor.

Pero el caso era que aquel hombre tenía sus galletas, su dulce preferido, y todo su rencor, algo que no sentía a menudo. Y ella seguía sin saber su nombre.

Adrien no se arrepintió de su comportamiento en ningún momento. Esperaba así haber conseguido que su guapa vecina no volviese a llamar a su puerta con su nariz respingada y sus pies sexys. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era un comité de bienvenida, sobre todo si lo encabezaba una mujer con ojos de valkiria.

Dios, se suponía que en Toulouse nadie hablaba con sus vecinos. Pero, con su suerte, seguro que su vecinita sería soltera, si hubiera estado casada habría mencionado a su maravilloso esposo, y como trabajaba en casa, se encontraría con ella cada vez que saliese al pasillo.

El hecho de que además hiciese las mejores galletas de chocolate que había probado en su vida era sencillamente imperdonable.

Había conseguido no hacerles el menor caso mientras trabajaba. Cuando las palabras fluían, Adrien Agreste era capaz de trabajar en medio del holocausto nuclear. Pero cuando finalmente se había alejado del ordenador, se había acordado de que estaban en la cocina y no había podido dejar de pensar en ello mientras se duchaba y trataba de deshacer la tensión muscular provocada por horas de estar sentado en una postura que su profesora de tercero, la hermana Phelma, habría considerado deplorable.

Así que cuando, una vez vestido, había salido a tomarse una merecida cerveza, había mirado el plato y había apartado el plástico que lo cubría. ¿Qué pasaría si comía un par de ellas? De nada serviría tirarlas a la basura; al fin y al cabo, ya le había dejado bien claro a la atractiva Marinette que no tenía el menor interés en socializar con los vecinos.

Comió una y lanzó un gruñido de aprobación. Al morder la segunda, cerró los ojos con deleite.

Cuando llevaba casi dos docenas, se maldijo a sí mismo. Era como una droga. Miró el plato casi vacío con una mezcla de glotonería y rabia. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, puso las galletas que quedaban en un cuenco y cruzó la habitación en busca de su saxo.

Antes de ir al club, tendría que dar varias vueltas a la manzana para bajar todas las galletas que se había devorado.

Al abrir la puerta la oyó subir las escaleras y poco después pudo escuchar su voz, algo que le hizo encarnar la ceja , pues se fijo que estaba sola.

—Nunca más — Murmuro ella.—Esa mujer puede clavarme palillos bajo las uñas o quemarme los ojos , pero nunca más voy a pasar por esa tortura, nunca más. Esta decidido.

Por la pequeña rendija que había dejado abierta. Adrien vio que se había cambiado de ropa; ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros, una americana del mismo color, una blusa roja, y unos pendientes largos.

Siguió hablando sola mientras buscaba algo en su bolso diminuto.

—La vida es demasiado corta como para perder dos preciosas horas. No volveré a permitir que me haga esto. Soy capaz de decirle que no, sólo tengo que practicar un poco. ¿Donde demonios están mis llaves?

Se sobresaltó al oír la puerta que sonaba a su espalda y se dio media vuelta. Adrien se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos pendientes distintos y se preguntó si seria una moda o descuido.

Como no podía encontrar las llaves en un bolso tan pequeño como la palma de su mano, decidió que se trataba de lo segundo.

Parecía nerviosa y olía incluso mejor que sus galletas. Eso hizo que Adrien se enfadara aún más con ella.

—Espera un momento — se limitó a decir él antes de volver al interior de su apartamento a buscar el plato de galletas.

Marinette no tenia intención alguna de esperar, por fin había encontrado las llaves en el bolsillo interior en las que hqbia metido para encontrarlas fácilmente, pero él fue mas rápido y cuando volvió a aparecer, llevaba la funda del saxo en una mano Y su plato en la otra.

—Aquí tienes — Adrien no iba a preguntarle por qué estaba de tan mal humor, pues estaba seguro de que si lo hacia, ella se lo contaria con pelos y señales.

—De nada — replicó Marinette quitándole el plato de la mano. Estaba aturdida después de pasar dos horas escuchando a la monótona voz del primo de Alya hablando de la bolsa, que decidió decirle un par de cosas del señor misterioso —. Escucha, si no quieres que seamos amigos, me parece perfecto. Yo ya no necesito más amigos. — aseguró enfáticamente — de hecho, tengo tantos que puedo aceptar ni uno más hasta que alguno de ellos se marche de la ciudad. Pero eso no es excusa para que te comportes como un verdadero cretino. Lo único que hice fue presentarme y llevarte unas malditas galletas.

Adrien estuvo a punto de sonreír , pero hizo un esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

—Unas galletas muy buenas — dijo sin pararse a pensarlo, pero lamentó haberlo hecho en cuanto vio que la expresión de sus ojos cambiaba de pronto.

—¿De verdad?

—Si — se dio media vuelta y la dejó llevar por el impulso, uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, y entró en casa para dejar el plato y después de sólo unos segundos, volvió a salir para seguirlo.

Bajó las escaleras de puntillas, pero no tan rápido como pudo para no perderlo. Al salir del edificio él ya estaba a media manzana de diatancia.

Caminaba a grandes zancadas, pensó antes de Ir tras él. Aquello seria un buen argumento para una tira de Tessa , claro que ella habría ido escondiéndose detrás de cada farola, o con la espalda pegada a las paredes por si él se daba vuelta.

Él corazón le dio un bote del pecho al verlo girarse con un gesto distraído que la obligó a esconderse de verdad detrás de una farola. Siguió caminando y ella tras él, lamentando llevar tacones en lugar de unos cómodos zapatos planos.

Después de veinte minutos persiguiéndolo, los pies la estaban matando y la emoción se había convertido en cansancio. ¿Acaso se dedicaba a pasear con el saxofón a cuestas todas las noches?

Quizá aquel hombre no fuera un madelucado, sino un loco.

Quizá acababa de salir del hospital psiquiátrico y por eso, no sabía cómo comportarse con la gente de un modo normal.

Su familia lo había encerrado para que no pudiera reclamar la herencia de su riquisima y querída abuela, que había muerto en extrañas circunstancias y le había dejado a él todas su fortuna. Tantos años encerrado y controlado por un psiquiatra corrumpo le habrían hecho perder la cabeza.

Si, eso era lo que se habría imaginado Tessa... Y habría estado segura de que con cariño y amor, podría curarlo. Después todos sus amigos y vecinos habrían intentado convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero ella habría conseguido implicarlos en sus planes.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el señor misterioso habría...

Marinette de detuvo en seco al verlo entrar en un pequeño bar llamado Chloé's.

Por fin, Pensó pasándose la mano por en Pelo.

Ahora solo tendría que colarse, encontrar un rincón oscuro y ver que pasaba.

 **Primero mas que nada, ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me pone de animos saber que les gusta esta historia 3** **Por otro lado, me sorprendió la propuesta de Karen Agreste, ¡en verdad! Tienes todo mi permiso para lo solicitado. Me encantaria que esta bella historia llegue a mas personas!** **También está disponible en wattpad y mi nombre de usuario es el mismo si gustan en seguirme xD** **Sin más, me despido, ¡Estaré actualizando pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

El lugar olía a whisky y a humo. A Marinette no le resultó desagradable, era parte del ambiente del local. Un ambiente de luz tenue que iluminaba el escaso escenario. Las mesas redondas y poco más grandes que un plato de postre abarrotaban la sala y, aunque la mayoría estaban ocupadas, apenas había ruido.

Marinette llegó a la conclusión de que en sitios como aquél la gente hablaba susurrando; planeaban romances o disfrutaban de los ya existentes.

Sentados a una barra de robusta madera, otros clientes bebían sus copas y las protegían con los brazos como si alguien fuera a robárselas.

Era un lugar propio de una película de los años cuarenta. Una de esas historias en las que la heroína llevaba vestidos largos y estrechos, los labios pintados y el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre la cara, mientras cantaba canciones que hablaban de todos los hombres que le habían hecho daño.

Mientras ella cantaba, el hombre que la deseaba, y que le había hecho daño, hundía su mirada pensativa en un whisky.

En otras palabras, pensó Marinette con una sonrisa, era un lugar perfecto.

Esforzándose en no llamar la atención, ocupó una mesa junto a la pared del fondo del local y lo observó entre el humo y los vapores del whisky.

Iba vestido de negro. Vaqueros y camiseta metida por dentro del pantalón. Se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero con la que se había protegido del frío. Estaba hablando con una mujer guapísima ataviada con un estrecho vestido rojo, que marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo. Su risa retumbó en toda la sala con enorme sensualidad.

Fue entonces cuando Marinette lo vio sonreír por primera vez. Aunque el modo en que sus labios se curvaron e iluminaron su rostro no podía describirse como una simple sonrisa. Era un gesto lleno de diversión, afecto y sentido del humor. Un gesto que hizo que Marinette sonriera también.

Supuso que la bella amazona debía de ser su amante. Y tuvo la completa certeza de que así era cuando ella le agarró el rostro entre ambas manos y lo besó en la mejilla. Por supuesto, pensó Marinette, un hombre así, lleno de secretos y misterios, tenía que tener una amante exótica con la que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y lleno de humo, ambientado por música triste y sensual.

La escena le pareció tan romántica que de sus labios salió un suspiro.

Ya en el escenario, Chloé le dio un cariñoso pellizco en la mejilla a Adrien.

—¿Ahora te siguen las mujeres?

— Es una lunática.

—¿Quieres que pida que la echen?

-—No —No se volvió a mirarla, pero podía sentir sus enormes ojos azules clavados en él—. Me parece que es inofensiva.

Los ojos celestes de Chloé de se llenaron de un brillo malévolo.

—Entonces tendré que fijarme bien en ella. Tengo que ver cómo es la mujer que acosa a mi querido labios de azúcar. ¿No crees, Kim?

El tipo delgado que se sentaba al piano levantó la mirada de las teclas y sonrió levemente.

—Pero no le hagas daño, Chloé. Es muy jovencita. ¿Preparado? —le preguntó Kim.

— Empieza tú, yo te sigo.

Mientras Chloé abandonaba el escenario, los dedos largos y finos de Kim comenzaron a hacer magia con las teclas del piano. Adrien se dejó llevar por las notas y, con los ojos cerrados, dejó que la música fluyera.

La melodía lo arrastró. Conseguía hacer desaparecer de su mente las palabras, la gente y las escenas que a menudo lo aturdían. Cuando tocaba no existía nada más que la música y el placer de producirla.

Una vez le había dicho a Chloé que era como el sexo; te vaciaba por dentro y a la vez te daba algo nuevo. Y siempre se hacía demasiado corto.

Al fondo del local, Marinette se sumergió en la música, se dejó llevar por el melancólico blues. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era muy diferente verlo tocar a simplemente escucharlo al otro lado de las paredes. La música unida a la imagen tenía mucho más poder, era más conmovedora y mucho más sexy.

Era una música para llorar. Para hacer el amor. Para soñar.

Estaba tan absorta en el escenario, que no vio acercarse a Chloé.

— Tú dirás, guapa.

—Mm —Marinette levantó la mirada, distraída, y sonrió levemente—. Es maravilloso. Esta música llega al corazón.

Chloé enarcó una ceja. La muchacha tenía un rostro hermoso; con esa nariz respingona y esos ojos grandes, no parecía una lunática.

—¿Vas a tomar algo o sólo vas a ocupar una mesa?

—Ah claro —pensó Marinette, en un lugar así había que consumir—. Es música de whisky —dijo con otra sonrisa—. Quiero un whisky.

Chloé levantó la ceja un poco más.

—No tienes pinta de tener edad suficiente para pedir un whisky.

Marinette ni siquiera se molestó en suspirar; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a aquella situación. Se limitó a sacar el carné de conducir del bolso y mostrárselo.

Chloé La observó detenidamente.

—Muy bien, Marinette Dupain , te traeré tu whisky.

—Gracias —satisfecha, Marinette apoyó la barbilla en las manos y volvió a concentrarse en la música.

Unos segundos después se sorprendió cuando Chloé volvió con dos vasos en lugar de uno y se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿Y qué haces en un sitio como éste, joven Marinette?

Marinette abrió la boca, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle que había ido siguiendo a su misterioso vecino por todo el camino hasta este lugar.

—Vivo muy cerca de aquí. Supongo que seguí un impulso —levantó el vaso y señaló con él el escenario—. Me alegro de haberlo hecho —dijo antes de beber.

Chloé la observó detenidamente. Tenía aspecto de animadora de instituto, pero había que reconocer que bebía whisky como un hombre.

—Vas por ahí a estas horas de la noche tú sola, alguien podría hacerte algo, pequeña.

Marinette la miró por encima del borde del vaso.

—No lo creo, grande.

Chloé asintió.

—Soy Chloé Bourgeois se presentó chocando su vaso con el de Marinette—. Soy la propietaria del local.

—Pues me gusta mucho, Chloé.

—Puede ser —dijo con una carcajada—. De lo que estoy segura es de que te gusta mucho mi hombre —añadió mirando al escenario-. No le has quitado los ojos de encima desde que has entrado.

Marinette dio otro trago con gesto pensativo, tenía que meditar bien cómo actuar. No tenía la menor duda de que sabía cuidarse en las calles de París o de cualquier otro lugar, Chloé era mucho más delgada que ella y, como muy bien le había recordado, se trataba de su local y de su hombre. Sería mejor no hacerla enfadar.

 **Miiiiles y miles de disculpas por no haber actualizado antes :'( ya pueden matarme xD** **Estuve muy ocupada en estos dias, la escuela y las tareas en mi casame tiene cautiva me entregaron las notas del segundo trimestre y las aprobé a todas!! ya pasé de año :'D** **Volviendo a la historia... ¿Que les parece Chloé? A mi me encanta su actitud en éste fic, me gustan sus papeles como buena :')** **Y respecto a Kim y Chloé... ¿Soy la única loquisha que los shippea? además del Nathloé xD**

 **Espero que este fic les esté gustando, recuerden que el mismo es una adaptación y que está disponible em wattpad [En wattpad, está subido hasta el capitulo 16 (/.\\) así que para los que tienen wattpad pueden adelantarse y chismusear por ahí, las cosas se están poniendo... interesantes 7u7r**

 **Ya weno, callaré mi boquisha traviesa y dentro de un rato subiré el proximo capitulo :D**


	6. Chapter 6

—Es muy atractivo —admitió con relajación—. Resulta difícil no mirarlo, así que, si te parece bien, seguiré haciéndolo. No creo que vaya a mirarme siquiera teniendo a una mujer como tú cerca.

Chloé se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Parece que sí que sabes cuidarte sólita. Eres una chica lista.

Marinette se rió también.

—Sí que lo soy, sí. Y de verdad me gusta mucho tu local. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo tienes?

—Dos años.

—¿Y antes de eso? Por tu acento, supongo que eres de Lyon.

Chloé ladeó la cabeza.

—Tienes buen oído.

—Es que tengo familia en Lyon. Mi madre se crió allí.

—No conozco a ningún Dupain. ¿Cuál era el apellido de soltera de tu madre?

—Cheng.

—Conozco muchos Cheng. ¿Eres familia de la señorita Cristine?

—Es mi tía abuela.

—Una gran dama.

Marinette se echó a reír y después tomó un trago.

—Una mujer tan fría como el invierno. Mis hermanos y yo solíamos creer que era una bruja.

—Tiene mucho poder, pero sólo por su dinero y por su nombre. ¿Así que eres una Cheng? ¿Y quién es tu madre?

—Sabine Cheng de Dupain, la pintora.

—La señorita Sabine —Chloé dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con una sonora carcajada—. La hija de la señorita Sabine en mi local. El mundo es increíble.

—¿Conoces a mi madre?

—Mi madre le limpiaba la casa a tu abuela, querida.

—¿Liv? ¿Eres la hija de Liv? —impulsada por ese vínculo inmediato, Marinette le agarró la mano a Chloé—. Mi madre hablaba de Liv todo el tiempo. Fuimos a visitarla una vez cuando yo era niña y nos dio unos bollitos recién hechos. Me acuerdo de que nos sentamos en el porche, bebimos limonada y mi padre le hizo un dibujo.

—Lo puso en el salón, estaba muy orgullosa de él. Yo estaba en la ciudad cuando vino tu familia. Estaba trabajando, pero mi madre estuvo semanas hablando de vuestra visita. Siempre quiso mucho a la señorita Sabine.

—Verás cuando le diga que te he conocido. ¿Qué tal está tu madre, Chloé?

—Murió el año pasado.

—Vaya —le puso también la otra mano sobre la suya—. Lo siento mucho.

—Tuvo una vida estupenda y murió mientras dormía, así que supongo que también tuvo una buena muerte. Tus padres vinieron al funeral. Vienes de una gran familia, pequeña Marinette.

—Lo sé. Tú también.

Adrien no comprendía nada. Allí estaba Chloé, la persona más sensata que conocía, charlando y abrazándose con esa loca como si fueran viejas amigas. Compartiendo whisky y risas y agarrándose de las manos como solían hacer las mujeres.

Durante más de una hora estuvieron cotorreando animadamente.

Marinette hablaba y gesticulaba con las manos mientras Chloé soltaba una carcajada tras otra o meneaba la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Mira a esas dos, Kim —le dijo Adrien al pianista.

Kim dejó de tocar para encenderse un cigarrillo.

—Parecen dos gallinas. Esa chica es muy guapa, amigo. Tiene chispa.

—A mí no me gusta la chispa —farfulló Adrien. Se le habían quitado las ganas de tocar, así que guardó el saxo en su funda—. Hasta la próxima.

—Aquí estaré.

Pensó en marcharse sin más, pero le daba rabia ver a su amiga tan a gusto con esa lunática. Además, al menos sería una satisfacción que su entrometida vecina se sintiera descubierta. Pero al acercarse a la mesa, ella se limitó a levantar la mirada hacia él y sonreír.

—Hola —dijo con total normalidad—. ¿No vas a tocar más? Es una música maravillosa.

—Me has seguido.

—Lo sé. No está bien, pero la verdad es que me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho. Me ha encantado la música y si no hubiera venido, no habría conocido a Chloé.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —espetó él antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Se ha enfadado —comentó Chloé riéndose—. Tiene esa mirada que le hiela los huesos a una.

—Debería disculparme —dijo Marinette al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. No quiero que se enfade contigo.

—¿Conmigo? Pero...

—Enseguida vuelvo —le dio un beso en la mejilla a Chloé y fue corriendo tras él—. No te preocupes, te prometo que lo arreglaré.

Chloé se quedó allí mirándola, sorprendida.

—Pequeña, no sabes en lo que te está metiendo —dijo sonriendo—. Claro que tampoco lo sabe labios de azúcar.

En la calle, Marinette llamó a gritos a su vecino mientras se lamentaba de no haberle preguntado a Chloé cómo se llamaba.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, lo agarró por el brazo.

—Lo siento. Es todo culpa mía.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no lo sea?

—No debería haberte seguido. Fue un impulso y me cuesta mucho no dejarme llevar por los impulsos. Estaba muy enfadada con ese idiota de Nathaniel y... bueno, eso no importa. Sólo quería... ¿podrías caminar un poco más despacio?

—No.

—Está bien. Comprendo que quieras que me atropelle un camión, pero no tienes por qué enfadarte con Chloé. Nos pusimos a hablar y de pronto hemos descubierto que su madre trabajó para mi abuela. Conoce a mis padres y a muchos de mis primos...

Por fin se detuvo y la miró.

—De todos los antros de la ciudad —murmuró de un modo que la hizo reír.

—He tenido que seguirte hasta ése y hacerme amiga de tu novia. Lo siento.

—¿Mi novia?

Marinette comprobó con enorme sorpresa que era capaz de reír, un sonido que la hizo derretir.

—¿A ti te parece que Chloé puede ser la novia de nadie? Dios, ¿de qué planeta eres?

—Es una manera de hablar. No me atrevía a llamarla tu amante.

Siguió mirándola con una cálida expresión en los ojos.

—Es muy halagador, pero da la casualidad de que el tipo con el que estaba tocando es su marido y mi amigo.

—¿El tipo flaco que toca el piano? ¿De verdad? —Marinette consideró la idea un segundo y le resultó increíblemente romántica—. Es genial.

Adrien meneó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

—Lo que quiero decir es que —continuó diciendo Marinette andando junto a él—... estoy segura de que Chloé se acercó para asegurarse de que no iba a acosarte ni nada parecido, pero entonces una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos charlando. No quiero que te enfades con ella.

—No estoy enfadado con ella, sólo contigo. Lo que has hecho es demasiado.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no te preocupes que enseguida te dejo en paz porque está claro que eso es lo que quieres.

Levantó bien la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para cruzar la calle y caminar en dirección opuesta al edificio en el que vivían.

Adrien se quedó mirándola unos segundos, después se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino, diciéndose a sí mismo que se alegraba de haberse librado de ella.

No era cosa suya que se dedicase a pasear sola en mitad de la noche; había sido ella la que había decidido seguirlo.

No iba a preocuparse por ella.

Volvió a darse media vuelta con una maldición en los labios. Sólo iba a asegurarse de que llegaba a casa sana y salva, nada más. No quería sentirse responsable si le pasaba algo. Después se olvidaría de ella para siempre.

Estaba todavía a media manzana de ella cuando ocurrió.

Un hombre salió de entre las sombras y la agarró. Ella lanzó un grito ensordecedor. Adrien soltó el saxo y echó a correr con los puños apretados, pero se detuvo en seco al ver cómo Marinette se giraba y no sólo conseguía zafarse de su atacante, sino que le propino un rodillaso en la entrepierna con el que lo hizo caer al suelo de bruces.

—¡Sólo tengo diez malditos euros! ¡Diez euros

, estúpido! —gritaba cuando Adrien consiguió reaccionar y llegó a su lado—. Si necesitabas dinero, habérmelo pedido, estúpido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, maldita sea. Esto es culpa tuya. No le habría pegado tan fuerte si no hubiese estado enfadada contigo.

Adrien se fijó en que se estaba mirando los nudillos y le agarró la mano.

—Mueve los dedos.

—Déjame en paz.

—Vamos, mueve los dedos.

—¡Oye! —dijo una mujer desde una ventana—. ¿Quieres que llame a la policía?

—Sí —respondió Marinette mientras hacía lo que Adrien le pedía—. Sí, por favor. Gracias —añadió con algo más de suavidad.

—Menuda damisela indefensa —farfulló Adrien —. No tienes nada roto, pero deberían hacerte una radiografía.

—Muchas gracias, doctor —retiró la mano bruscamente—. Ya puedes irte, estoy perfectamente.

El atacante empezó a moverse en el suelo y Adrien le puso el pie en el pecho.

—Creo que mejor me quedo un rato. ¿Por qué no me traes el saxo? Lo he tirado al suelo porque aún creía que el lobo feroz se comería a Caperucita.

Marinette estuvo a punto de decirle que si quería su saxo, fuera por él, pero entonces pensó que si tenía que volver a pegar al atacante, se haría daño en la mano. Así pues, comenzó a caminar con toda la dignidad que pudo, recogió el saxo y volvió con él.

—Gracias —le dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Por intentar ayudarme.

—No hay de qué —respondió Adrien.

Se retiró en cuanto llegó el coche patrulla y, al ver lo bien que se explicaba Marinette, albergó la esperanza de poder escabullirse sin más, pero justo en ese momento se dirigió a él uno de los agentes.

—¿Ha visto usted lo ocurrido?

Adrien suspiró con resignación.

—Sí.


	7. Chapter 7

Y así fue como se le hicieron las dos de la mañana antes de poder volver al edificio con Marinette, cada uno a su respectivo apartamento. Adrien tenía aún en la boca el terrible sabor del café de comisaría y un incipiente dolor de cabeza amenazaba con no dejarle dormir.

—Ha sido emocionante, ¿verdad? Todo lleno de policías y de delincuentes. La verdad es que resultaba difícil distinguir a los unos de los otros. Bueno, los detectives llevaban corbata. La verdad es que han sido muy amables al enseñármelo todo. Deberías haber venido. Las salas de interrogatorios eran tal y como las imaginaba. Oscuras y escalofriantes.

Debía de ser la única persona en el mundo capaz de encontrarle el lado positivo a un atraco.

—Aún estoy nerviosa —dijo Entonces—. ¿Tú no? ¿Quieres galletas? Todavía me quedan bastantes.

Mientras sacaba las llaves, Adrien pensó en no hacer el menor caso a su invitación, pero un rugido en el estómago le recordó que hacía más de seis horas que no comía nada. Y sus galletas eran una especie de milagro.

—Bueno.

—Genial —abrió la puerta de su casa y se descalzó antes de ir hacia la cocina—. Puedes entrar. Te las pondré en un plato para que puedas comerlas a solas en tu guarida, pero no hace falta que esperes en el descansillo.

Adrien entró dejando la puerta abierta a su espalda. Era de imaginar que su casa fuera un lugar alegre y lleno de toques de buen gusto. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras ella ponía algunas galletas en un plato sin dejar de parlotear ni un momento.

—Hablas mucho.

—Lo sé. Sobre todo cuando estoy nerviosa.

—¿Alguna vez estás tranquila?

—De vez en cuando.

Se fijó en las fotos enmarcadas que había sobre un mueble, varios pares de pendientes, unos zapatos en el suelo, una novela romántica y el olor a flores frescas. Todo encajaba con ella a la perfección, pensó en el momento en que su vista se detuvo en una tira de cómic.

—Amigos y vecinos —dijo, y después se fijó en la firma. Marinette—. ¿Es tuyo?

—Sí. Ése es mi cómic, pero supongo que no dedicarás mucho tiempo a leer cómics, ¿verdad?

Adrien distinguía una pulla con sólo oírla, así que se volvió a mirarla y, quizá fuera por culpa de la hora o del cansancio, pero lo cierto era que la vio sencillamente encantadora y atractiva.

—¿Tom Dupain, el autor de Macintosh, es tu padre?

—Sí.

Era toda una coincidencia. Había una estrecha relación entre los Dupain y los Agreste. Se acercó a la barra que separaba la cocina del salón y agarró un par de galletas del plato.

—Me gusta su trabajo.

—Me alegro —al ver que agarraba más galletas, Marinette le dijo—: ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

—No. ¿Tienes cerveza?

—¿Con las galletas? —hizo una mueca de asco, pero le sacó una cerveza de la nevera—. Espero que sea de tu agrado, es la que le gusta a Nino.

— Nino tiene muy buen gusto. ¿Es tu novio?

—Supongo que eso significa que yo sí soy de las que tienen novios, pero no. Es el marido de Alya. Alya y Nino Lahiffe viven justo debajo de ti, en el 2B. Hoy he salido a cenar con ellos y con el aburrido del primo de Alya, Nathaniel

—¿Era ese sobre el que farfullabas cuando llegaste a casa?

—¿Estaba farfullando? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Hablar en voz alta era otra costumbre que intentaba quitarse desde hacía tiempo.

—Puede ser. Es la tercera vez que Alya me enreda para salir con Nat. Es corredor de bolsa, treinta y cinco años y guapo, si te gustan los tipos de mandíbula ancha y cabello por los hombros. Tiene un BMW descapotable, un apartamento en el Mandarin Oriental y una casa de veraneo en Aviñón, suele llevar trajes de Armani, le gusta la comida Inglesa y tiene los dientes perfectos.

Adrien sonrió con interés, a su pesar.

—¿Y qué haces que no estás casada y buscando un dúplex en el que vivir con él?

—Ése sería exactamente el sueño de Alya. Primero, no tengo el menor interés en casarme y vivir en un dúplex y segundo y más importante, preferiría vivir en un hormiguero que con Nathaniel.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que me aburre —afirmó, pero entonces hizo un gesto de pesar—. Soy muy mala.

—¿Por qué? A mí me pareces sincera.

—Lo soy —dijo al tiempo que agarraba una segunda galleta—. La verdad es que es buena persona, pero no creo que haya leído un solo libro, ni visto ninguna película en los últimos cinco años. Verá alguna que otra en la televisión, pero ninguna película de verdad y sin embargo se atreve a criticarlas.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco y ya me aburre.

Eso la hizo reír.

—Dicen que se mira en las cucharas para comprobar que tiene el pelo en orden y podría pasarse la vida entera hablando de las cotizaciones de la bolsa. Y, por si eso fuera poco, besa como un pez.

—Vaya —había olvidado por completo que tenía intención de agarrar el plato de galletas y huir a su apartamento—. ¿Y cómo se supone que besan los peces?

Marinette hizo una enorme «O» con la boca y luego se echó a reír.

—Los peces no se besan, pero si lo hicieran, sería algo así. Hoy he estado a punto de escapar sin tener que pasar por tal experiencia, pero entonces ha intervenido Alya.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido decir que no?

—Claro que se me ha ocurrido —dijo con una sonrisa de vergüenza y autocrítica—. Pero nunca consigo hacerlo. Alya me quiere y, por alguna razón que aún no alcanzo a comprender, también quiere a Nat y cree que hacemos la pareja perfecta. Ya sabes cómo es cuando alguien te pone en una situación así con toda su buena intención.

—No, no lo sé.

Marinette lo observó inclinando la cabeza. Le vino a la mente la imagen de su apartamento vacío. Parecía que no tenía ni muebles ni familia.

—Pues es una lástima porque, aunque a veces resulte muy molesto, yo no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué tal la mano? —le preguntó al ver que se frotaba los nudillos.

—Ah. Todavía me duele un poco. Mañana me va a costar trabajar, pero aprovecharé la experiencia para hacer alguna tira.

—No me imagino a Jane tumbando a un atracador de un puñetazo y una patada.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Marinette.

—Entonces lo lees.

—De vez en cuando —de pronto pensó que era preciosa y estaba llena de vida. Empezaba a resultarle muy tentadora la idea de comprobar si sus labios eran tan deliciosos como sus galletas.

Seguramente eso era lo que ocurría cuando uno acababa comiendo galletas caseras en mitad de la noche con una mujer que se ganaba la vida viendo el lado más positivo de la vida.

—No tienes la ironía de tu padre, ni el genio artístico de tu madre, pero tienes un cierto talento para reflejar el absurdo.

Marinette soltó una breve carcajada.

—Vaya, gracias por la crítica.

—De nada —dijo agarrando el Plato—. Gracias por las galletas.

Marinette lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta. Se iba a enterar del talento que tenía para el absurdo cuando viera los siguientes números del cómic.

—Oye.

Él se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Qué?

-Supongo que tendrás nombre, apartamento 3B.

—Sí, claro que tengo nombre, 3A. Es Agreste —agarró la cerveza y el plato con la misma mano y con la otra cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Se dieron cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? ¡Conversaron! Y se contaron un poco de su vida..., Otro paso Para nuestra Marinette.

Sólo le falta saber su nombre XD

 **¿Que les parece un Maratón? 7u7r**


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando las escenas se le agolpaban en la cabeza, Marinette podía trabajar sin parar hasta que se le agarrotaban los dedos y ya no podía sujetar el lápiz o el pincel.

Al día siguiente se alimentó de galletas y de refrescos sin azúcar con los que fingía compensar la ingestión de calorías. Sobre el papel, Jane y su amiga Clarys, que en los últimos dos años había ido adquiriendo muchas de las cualidades de Alya, ideaban el plan perfecto para desvelar los secretos de don Misterioso.

Su nombre iba a ser «John», pero eso sería después de unas cuantas entregas de misterio.

Durante tres días apenas se levantó de la mesa de dibujo. Alya tenía llave, por lo que no tenía que levantarse a abrirle la puerta cada vez que iba a visitarla. Y era ella la que bajaba a abrir también cuando la señora Mendeleiev o cualquier otro vecino pasaban a verla.

La tercera tarde había gente suficiente en su apartamento como para celebrar una fiesta, pero Marinette seguía coloreando la tira especial del domingo.

Alguien había puesto música y el ruido de las risas y de la conversación subía por la escalera hasta el estudio acompañado de un agradable olor a palomitas. Mientras se preguntaba si alguien se dignaría a llevarle algo de comer, Marinette observó su trabajo.

Era cierto que no tenía la agudeza de su padre, reconoció, ni el genio de su madre. Pero también era cierto que tenía «cierto talento». Dibujaba con mano rápida y firme y también pintaba bastante bien si estaba de humor. El cómic le proporcionaba el espacio perfecto en el que plasmar la sociedad tal y como ella la veía.

Quizá no profundizara en los asuntos más delicados, ni analizara la política con visión sarcástica, pero su trabajo hacía reír a la gente, les hacía compañía mientras se tomaban el café a toda prisa antes de ir al trabajo o mientras desayunaban plácidamente el domingo por la mañana.

Pero lo más importante, pensó mientras ponía su nombre bajo la última viñeta, lo más importante era que la hacía feliz a ella.

Si Agreste pensaba que su comentario la había ofendido, estaba muy equivocado. Estaba más que satisfecha con su «cierto talento».

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Marinette respondió con voz alegre, pues estaba satisfecha con el intenso trabajo que había llevado a cabo en los últimos tres días.

—Eso es lo que yo llamo una muchacha jovial.

—¡Abuelo! Es que estoy contenta y ahora que estoy hablando contigo, mucho más.

Técnicamente, Wang Cheng no era su abuelo, pero eso nunca había impedido que ambos se consideraran abuelo y nieta respectivamente. El amor no entendía de ese tipo de tecnicidades.

—¿Entonces por qué no nos has llamado a tu abuela o a mí? Ya sabes cuánto le preocupa que vivas sola en esa enorme ciudad.

—¿Sola? —Levantó el auricular para que pudiera oír los sonidos de la fiesta que se desarrollaba a sólo unos peldaños de distancia—. La verdad es que nunca me siento sola.

—¿Otra vez tienes la casa llena de gente?

—Eso parece. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal está todo el mundo? Cuéntame.

Marinette se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y escuchó cómodamente el relato de su abuelo sobre la familia y se alegró enormemente cuando le dijo que estaban preparando una pequeña reunión para el verano.

—Qué bien. Estoy deseando ver a todo el mundo. Hace ya mucho de la boda de Ivan y Milene y los echo de menos.

—No tienes por qué esperar hasta el verano. Estamos aquí siempre que quieras. —Puede que le de una sorpresa.

—En realidad yo llamaba para darte una. Supongo que no te habrás enterado de que Milene está embarazada. En Navidades tendremos otro niño en la familia.

—Abuelo, es estupendo. Los llamaré esta misma noche para felicitarlos. Hawk y Sophia están a punto de tener el suyo, así que estas Navidades vamos a tener muchos bebés a los que mimar.

—Con lo que te gustan los niños deberías estar ocupada teniendo alguno propio.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de cosas, que la hizo sonreír.

—Mis primos están haciendo tan buen trabajo.

—Desde luego, pero eso no significa que tú puedas dejar de lado tu obligación. Puede que seas una Dupain, pero llevas a los Cheng en el corazón.

—Bueno, supongo que siempre podría rendirme y casarme con Nathaniel.

—¿El de la boca de pez?

—No es la boca, es que besa como un pez, aunque... sí, el de la boca de pez. Podríamos darte unos cuantos mocosos.

—Tonterías. Necesitas un hombre, no una trucha con traje italiano. Alguien que tenga algo más en la cabeza que dinero, que entienda de arte y que sea lo bastante serio como para alejarte de los problemas.

—Ya me alejo de los problemas yo sola —le recordó y decidió no mencionar el incidente ocurrido con el atracador—. Además, como la abuela se quedó contigo, es mejor que viva aquí, en la gran ciudad.

Wang Cheng soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Con todos los hombres que hay en esa ciudad, deberías ser capaz de encontrar alguno que te guste. Sueles salir, ¿verdad? Espero que no te pases todo el día encerrada con tus dibujos.

—Sólo últimamente, pero es que tenía que aprovechar la inspiración. Hay un vecino nuevo en el edificio, un tipo hosco y distante... No, seamos sinceros, es maleducado y brusco. Creo que no tiene trabajo aunque a veces toca el saxo en un pequeño club que hay a pocas manzanas de aquí. Es el vecino perfecto para Tessa.

—¿De verdad?

—Se pasa el día en su apartamento y no habla con nadie. Se llama Agreste.

—Pero si no habla con nadie, ¿cómo es que sabes su nombre?

—Abuelo —se permitió una sonrisa engreída—. ¿Alguna vez se me ha resistido alguien? No me contó su vida precisamente, pero con unas cuantas galletas conseguí que al menos me dijera su nombre.

—¿Y qué tal aspecto tiene?

—Es guapo, muy guapo. Jane se va a volver loca por él.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó Wang con una carcajada de deleite.

Una vez hubo conseguido toda la información que necesitaba de su nieta adoptiva, Wang hizo una nueva llamada. Sonrió con malicia cuando Adrien contestó con voz impaciente.

—¿Sí?

—Es usted tan dulce, Agreste, que se me alegra el corazón con sólo oírlo.

—Señor Cheng —la voz del Italiano le cambió el humor de golpe y le hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué tal se adapta a su nuevo apartamento?

—Bastante bien. Le agradezco de nuevo que me haya dejado utilizarlo mientras mi casa está en obras. Con toda esa gente a mi alrededor, no habría podido trabajar —frunció el ceño al mirar a la pared por la que le llegaba el ruido de la casa de al Lado—. Claro que esto tampoco está resultando muy tranquilo precisamente. Parece que mi vecina está celebrando algo.

—¿Marinette? Es mi nieta, una muchacha muy sociable.

—Desde luego. No sabía que fuera su nieta.

—Bueno, algo parecido. Debería relajarse un poco y unirse a la fiesta.

—No, gracias —antes prefería tomarse una copa de detergente—. Debe de tener en su apartamento a la mitad de los habitantes del barrio. Señor Cheng este edificio suyo está lleno de gente a la que le gusta más hablar que comer. Y su nieta parece la cabecilla del grupo.

—Es una chica muy cordial. Me tranquiliza saber que durante un tiempo vivirá cerca de ella. Usted es un tipo sensato, Agreste. De hecho, me gustaría pedirle que le echara un ojo de vez en cuando. Marinette a veces es un poco ingenua y eso me preocupa.

Adrien sonrió cuando le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Marinette tumbando a aquel atracador con la precisión de un boxeador.

—Yo que usted no me preocuparía.

—Ahora que sé que usted está cerca, no lo haré. Una chica tan guapa como Matinette... porque es muy guapa, ¿no le parece?

—Mucho.

—También es muy lista. Y responsable, aunque parezca algo alocada. Pero no se puede ser alocada y crear una tira cómica tan popular todos los días, ¿no cree? Hay que ser creativa, artística y muy responsable para entregar el trabajo a tiempo día tras día. Eso usted lo sabe mejor que nadie porque escribir obras de teatro no debe de ser nada fácil.

—No — Adrien se frotó los ojos, estaba cansado de pelearse con un trabajo que no estaba yendo tan bien como debería—. No lo es.

—Pero usted tiene mucho talento, Agreste, un talento muy poco usual. Yo lo admiro por eso.

—Últimamente me parece una maldición más que un talento. Pero se lo agradezco.

—Debería salir y distraerse un poco. Salga con alguna chica guapa. Yo no sé mucho de escribir, aunque tengo dos nietos que se ganan la vida muy bien gracias a eso. Debería aprovechar al máximo la ciudad antes de volver a encerrarse en su casa.

—Puede que lo haga.

—Ah, Agreste, hágame el favor de no decirle a Marinette que le he pedido que cuide de ella. Esas cosas le molestan mucho. El problema es que su abuela se preocupa mucho por ella.

—No le diré nada —prometió Adrien

Después de la conversación con Wang Cheng , Adrien llegó a la conclusión de que el ruido acabaría por volverlo loco, por lo que decidió salir a tocar al club, pero descubrió que aquel día la música no conseguía alejarlo de sus pensamientos.

No dejaba de imaginar a Marinette sentada en la mesa del fondo, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos, una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de brillo. Aquella mujer había invadido una zona que Adrien protegía bien y eso era algo que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Chloé's era una de sus vías de escape. A menudo viajaba desde Grenoble sólo para subirse al escenario con Kim y tocar hasta que la tensión desaparecía, diluida en la música. Después volvía a casa o se quedaba a dormir en el sofá que había en el despacho del local.

Allí nadie le molestaba, ni le exigía más de lo que él quería dar.

Sin embargo, ahora que Marinette había estado allí, no dejaba de mirar a la mesa que había ocupado y de preguntarse si volvería a hacerlo. A mirarlo con sus enormes ojos azules.

—Amigo —le dijo Kim después de dar un largo trago del vaso de agua que tenía sobre su querido piano—. Hoy no sólo tocas blues, llevas dentro hasta la nota más triste.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Cuando un hombre tiene la cara que tienes tú ahora, suele haber una mujer implicada.

Adrien negó con la cabeza y se volvió a llevar el saxo a los labios.

—No. No se trata de ninguna mujer, es por el trabajo.

Kim asintió sin estar demasiado convencido.

—Sí tú lo dices, hermano.


	9. Chapter 9 Maratón 2?

Volvió a casa a las tres de la mañana con la intención de golpear la puerta de Marinette y exigir que dejaran de hacer ruido, así que sintió cierta decepción al descubrir que la fiesta había terminado. Del apartamento vecino no salía ni el más mínimo ruido.

Entró en el suyo y decidió aprovechar la paz que se respiraba para sentarse a trabajar. Después de hacerse un café bien fuerte, se sentó al ordenador para adentrarse en la obra, en la mente de unos personajes que estaban destrozando sus vidas porque no podían comprender su propio corazón.

El sol había salido ya cuando se levantó de la mesa, cuando desapareció la oleada de energía que lo había invadido. Era el primer trabajo realmente sólido que conseguía hilar en casi una semana y lo celebró acostándose completamente vestido.

Y soñó con un hermoso rostro con unos ojos de color azul y con una voz que canturreaba como el agua de un arroyo.

«¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan serio?» le preguntaba ella, riéndose mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

«Porque la vida es algo muy serio».

«Pero eso es sólo una de las caras de la moneda. ¿No vas a bailar conmigo?»

En realidad ya lo estaba haciendo. Estaban en Chloé's y, aunque el local estaba vacío, la música sonaba llenando el aire de una sensual melodía.

«No voy a vigilarte. No puedo permitírmelo».

«Pero si ya lo estás haciendo».

Levantó la mirada hacia él y al ver el modo en que se curvaban sus labios, Adrien sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

«Pero eso no es todo lo que quieres hacerme, ¿verdad?»

«No te deseo»

Otra vez esa risa, ligera como el aire, burbujeante como el champán.

«¿Por qué mentir en tu propio sueño? Puedes hacerme todo lo que desees en tus sueños».

«No te deseo», se empeñó en decir una vez más mientras la tumbaba sobre el suelo.

Se despertó sudando, enredado en las sábanas, preocupado y sorprendido.

Cuando consiguió pensar con claridad decidió que aquella mujer era un peligro, pero que lo único que era cierto de aquel erótico sueño era que no la deseaba.

Se frotó la cara y miró la hora. Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, lo que significaba que había conseguido dormir ocho horas seguidas después de casi una semana. ¿Qué importaba que no fuera en el momento en que solía hacerlo todo el mundo?

Bajó a la cocina, apuró el café que quedaba y se comió el único bollito que tenía. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir a la calle a comprar comida.

Estuvo haciendo ejercicio una hora y se alegró de que el sudor que cubría su cuerpo no tuviera nada que ver con ninguna fantasía sexual. Después se dio una larga ducha y se afeitó por primera vez en tres o cuatro días. Una vez vestido y con la mente más despejada, salió del apartamento con actitud alegre.

Marinette dejó caer la mano que había levantado para apretar el timbre.

—Gracias a Dios que estás en casa.

La alegría se esfumó al recordar el sueño.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que hacerme un favor.

—De eso nada.

—Es una emergencia — lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera pasar de largo-. Es cuestión de vida o muerte. La mía y la del sobrino de la señora Mendeleiev, porque uno de los dos morirá si tengo que salir con él. Por eso le he dicho a la señora Mendeleiev que tenía una cita.

¿Qué te hace pensar que todo eso me interesa lo más mínimo?

—No te pongas antipático, Agreste. Estoy desesperada. No tuve tiempo de pensar y no sé mentir; lo hago muy poco, por eso no se me da bien. No dejaba de preguntarme con quién iba a salir y, como no se me ocurría nadie, le dije tu nombre.

Era cierto que estaba desesperada, por eso se colocó frente a él bloqueándole el camino.

—A ver, déjame que te aclare una sola cosa. Todo eso no es problema mío.

—No, ya lo sé, es sólo mío. Me habría inventado algo mejor si la señora Mendeleiev no me hubiese pillado trabajando y con la cabeza en otra cosa —se pasó las manos por el pelo, dejándoselo de punta—. Va a estar mirando y sabrá si salimos juntos o no.

Se dio media vuelta, apretándose las sienes con las manos como si así pudiera estimular a su mente para idear algo.

—Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí conmigo como si tuviéramos una cita; algo relajado. Nos tomaremos un café o algo así y después de un par de horas volveremos juntos, porque si no lo hacemos, se enterará. La señora Mendeleiev se entera de todo. Te daré cien dólares.

Eso último lo dejó atónito. Lo absurdo de la idea hizo que se quedara inmóvil antes de comenzar a bajar la escalera.

—¿Vas a pagarme para que salga contigo?

—No es eso exactamente, pero más o menos. Sé que te vendrá bien el dinero y me parece justo compensarte de algún modo por tu tiempo. Cien dólares por un par de horas, Agreste, y yo pagaré el café.

Adrien se apoyó en la pared, observándola. La situación era tan ridícula, que despertó en él un sentido del absurdo que creía haber olvidado hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Sólo café? ¿Sin tarta?

Ella se echó a reír con alivio.

—¿Quieres tarta? Eso está hecho.

—¿Dónde está el dinero?

—Enseguida.

Entró corriendo a su apartamento. La oyó subir las escaleras.

—Deja que me arregle un poco —gritó desde dentro.

—El cronómetro está en marcha, niña.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde demonios está mi...? ¡Ay Dos minutos, sólo dos minutos. No quiero que me diga que podría conservar a algún hombre si me pusiera un poco de pintalabios!

Efectivamente fueron dos minutos, después apareció subida a otros de esos zapatos de tacón de aguja, los labios pintados de rosa oscuro y unos pendientes largos. Otra vez eran diferentes, se fijó Adrien al tiempo que ella le daba un billete de cien dólares.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Sé que debe de parecerte una estupidez, pero es que no quería ofenderla.

—Si para no ofenderla estás dispuesta a pagar cien dólares, es asunto tuyo —se metió el billete en el bolsillo sin dejar de mirarla con curiosidad—. Vamos, tengo hambre.

—¿Quieres cenar? Podemos ir a cenar. Aquí cerca hay un lugar en el que sirven buena pasta. Bueno, vámonos. Finge que no sabes que nos está observando—le susurró cuando se acercaban a la puerta del edificio—. Actúa con naturalidad. ¿Podrías agarrarme de la mano?

—¿Por qué?

—Por el amor de Dios —protestó tomándole la mano con firmeza—. Es nuestra primera cita, intenta hacer como si estuvieras pasándolo bien.

—Sólo me has dado cien dólares —le recordó y se sorprendió cuando ella se echó a reír.

—Eres un tipo difícil. Realmente difícil. Vamos a cenar, a ver si eso te pone de mejor humor.

Y asi fue nadie podria haberce resistido a un plato de espagueti ni a la alegría de Marinette.

—Está riquísimo, ¿verdad? —Lo vio comer con verdadero placer y pensó que seguramente no habría comido nada consistente desde hacía semanas—. Siempre que vengo aquí acabo comiendo más de la cuenta, luego me llevo lo que queda a casa y al día siguiente vuelvo a comer más de lo debido. Podrías salvarme de ponerme como un tonel, llevándotelo tú.

—De acuerdo —dijo él al tiempo que llenaba de chianti sus copas.

—¿Sabes? Estoy segura de que hay un montón de clubes de jazz que estarían encantados de contratarte.

—¿Qué?

Marinette sonrió de un modo que lo obligó a mirarla a la boca, esa boca tan sensual que cuando se curvaba hacía que le saliera un hoyito en la mejilla.

—Eres muy bueno con el saxo. Seguro que encuentras un empleo estable enseguida.

Adrien levantó su copa, divertido por la situación. Marinette creía que era un músico sin trabajo. Bueno, ¿por qué no?

—Los trabajos van y vienen.

—¿Sueles trabajar en fiestas privadas? —se inclinó sobre la mesa con entusiasmo—. Yo conozco mucha gente, siempre hay alguien preparando una fiesta.

—No lo dudo.

—Podría darles tu nombre si quieres. ¿Te importa viajar?

—¿Adónde?

—Algunos parientes míos tienen hoteles. Ibis Paris no está lejos. Supongo que no tendrás coche.

Tenía un Porsche casi nuevo guardado en un garaje del centro de la ciudad.

—Aquí no.

Marinette se echó a reír.

—Bueno, no es difícil llegar a Toulouse desde Paris.

A pesar de lo divertido que resultara, lo mejor era no permitir que se entusiasmara más de la cuenta.

—Marinette, no necesito que nadie me organice la vida.

—Lo siento, es una mala costumbre que tengo —se disculpó sin ofenderse—. Me meto en la vida de los demás y luego me molesta cuando otros lo hacen conmigo. Como la señora Mendeleiev, la actual presidenta del club que parece haberse formado para buscarme un buen hombre. Me vuelve loca.

—Porque tú no quieres un buen hombre.

—Supongo que en algún momento lo querré. Vengo de una gran familia y eso me predispone a querer formar algún día la mía, pero aún tengo mucho tiempo. Me gusta vivir en la ciudad y hacer lo que quiero cuando quiero. No me gustan los horarios, por eso nunca había encajado bien en ningún empleo hasta lo de los comics. Y no es que no sea un trabajo que no requiera disciplina, pero yo dispongo mi trabajo y mi tiempo. Supongo que a ti te pasa algo parecido con la música.

—Supongo —el trabajo para él rara vez era un placer y sin embargo para ella sí parecía serlo. La música también lo era para él.

—Agreste—comenzó a decirle con una sonrisa—. ¿Con qué frecuencia participas en una conversación con más de tres oraciones completas?

—Me gusta noviembre. En noviembre suelo hablar mucho. Es un mes de transición en el que me pongo filosófico.

—Parece que tienes cierto sentido del humor escondido en algún lugar —se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y suspiró con satisfacción—. ¿Postre?

—Desde luego.

—Muy bien, pero no pidas tiramisú porque entonces tendré que suplicarte que me des un poco, luego otro poco y acabaré en coma.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, levantó la mano para llamar al camarero con la autoridad de un hombre que estuviera acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Marinette frunció el ceño.

—Tiramisú —le dijo al camarero—. Con dos tenedores. Quiero ver si un coma podría hacerte callar.

Marinette tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de reírse.

—No creo, hablo incluso en sueños. Mi hermana siempre me amenazaba con ponerme una almohada en la cara.

—Creo que me gustaría esa hermana tuya.

—Mi hermana es guapísima... probablemente sea tu tipo. Elegante, sofisticada y muy inteligente. Tiene una galería de arte en Portsmith.

Marinette repartió las últimas gotas de vino entre las dos copas. Seguramente eso explicaba por qué se sentía más relajado de lo que se había sentido desde hacía semanas, o meses. Quizá incluso años.

—¿Vas a emparejarme con ella?

—Puede que le gustaras —consideró Marinette observándolo detenidamente por encima del borde de la copa—. Eres bastante guapo a pesar de tu estilo arrogante y hosco. Tocas música, lo que seguramente resultara muy atractivo para alguien que aprecia tanto el arte. Y eres demasiado desagradable como para tratarla como si fuera de la realeza, como hacen muchos hombres.

—¿De verdad?

—Es tan guapa, que no pueden evitarlo. Lo peor es que a ella le molesta que se queden atontados por su aspecto y acaba dejándolos. Seguramente te rompería el corazón —añadió con un movimiento de la mano—. Claro que quizá eso te viniera bien.

—Yo no tengo corazón —dijo él cuando el camarero les llevó el postre—. Pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta.

—Claro que lo tienes —con un gesto de rendición, Marinette aceptó uno de los tenedores y probó el tiramisú, lo que la hizo suspirar de Placer—. Lo que ocurre es que lo tienes encerrado bajo una gruesa armadura para que nadie pueda volver a hacerte daño. Dios, ¿no te parece que está delicioso? Por favor, no me dejes que coma más, sólo este último bocado.

Pero Adrien la miraba fijamente, sorprendido de que aquella pequeña lunática lo hubiese analizado de manera tan certera cuando otros que decían amarlo no habían conseguido ni aproximarse.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿El qué? ¿No te he dicho que no me dejes comer más? ¿Es que eres un sádico?

—Olvídalo —decidió dejar el tema y retiró el plato del tiramisú para dejarlo fuera de su alcance—. Es mío —y se dispuso a comer lo que quedaba.

Sólo tuvo que amenazarla una vez con el tenedor para que no volviera a intentar comer.

—Lo he pasado muy bien —dijo Marinette cuando volvían caminando hacia el edificio. Se había agarrado a su brazo—. Ha sido mucho más divertido que pasarse la noche entera tratando de que Gustav no me meta la mano bajo la falda.

Por algún motivo, la idea le resultó tremendamente irritante.

—No llevas falda.

—Claro, porque no estaba segura de poder escapar de la cita con Max y decidí poner en marcha un sistema de defensa.

Lo cierto era que los pantalones anchos de color azafrán que llevaba resultaban mucho más sexys que defensivos.

—¿Y por qué no tumbas a Max igual que hiciste la otra noche con el atracador?

—Porque la señora Mendeleiev lo adora y no podría decirle que su adorado sobrino es como un pulpo.

—Me parece que te dejas mangonear con mucha facilidad.

—No es cierto.

—¿No? —preguntó Adrien espontáneamente, antes de darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo de lleno en su juego-. ¿Entonces por qué dejas que tu amiga Alba...

—Alya.

—Bueno... Alya te mete en la encerrona de tener que salir con su primo, la señora de abajo con su sobrino y Dios sabe cuántos amigos más tendrás con parientes insoportables. Y tú te dejas llevar porque eres incapaz de negarte.

—Lo hacen con buena intención.

—Se están entrometiendo en tu vida, da igual con qué intención lo hagan.

—No sé —dijo con un suspiro y se quedó pensativa unos segundos—. Mira mi abuelo, por ejemplo. Bueno, en realidad no es mi abuelo, es el suegro de la hermana de mi madre, Shelby. Y mi padre es primo de las respectivas parejas de sus dos hijos. Es un poco complicado.

-—Sí que lo es.

-—Lo sé, pero ésa es la relación que hay entre Wang y Anna Cheng y mis padres. Mi tía Shelby se casó con su hijo, Alan Cheng, a lo mejor has oído hablar de él. Solía vivir en la Casa Blanca.

—El nombre me suena.

—Y mi madre, Sabine Cheng es prima de Justin y Diana Blade, los dos hermanos que se casaron con Serena y Caine, los otros dos hijos de Wang y Anna. Por eso Wang y Anna son como mis abuelos. ¿Me sigues?

—Perfectamente, pero ya se me ha olvidado por qué has empezado a contarme todo eso.

—A mí también —dijo riéndose y, al hacerlo, se tambaleó un poco y tuvo que agarrarse a él con más fuerza—. Creo que he bebido demasiado vino —explicó—. A ver... ¡Ya me acuerdo! Estábamos hablando de entrometerse en las vidas de otros, un ejercicio en el que mi abuelo, Wang Cheng es el verdadero rey. Como casamentero no tiene rival. Te lo prometo, Agreste, ese hombre es una especie de mago. Tengo... —hizo una pausa para contar con los dedos—. Creo que ya son siete los primos a los que ha conseguido casar. Es increíble.

—¿Cómo que los ha casado?

—No me preguntes cómo lo hace, pero siempre encuentra la persona perfecta, después deja que la naturaleza actúe y, antes de que se den cuenta, empiezan a sonar campanas de boda. Acabo de enterarme de que mi primo Ivan y su esposa están esperando su primer hijo. Se casaron el otoño pasado.

—¿Y nadie le dice que se meta en sus asuntos?

—Claro que se lo dicen, constantemente. Pero él no hace ni caso. Supongo que pronto se encargará de mi hermana o de mi hermano.

—¿Y de ti?

—Creo que soy demasiado hábil para él. Conozco todos sus trucos y no tengo intención de enamorarme. ¿Y tú? ¿Has pasado por eso alguna vez?

—¿Si he pasado por qué?

—Por el amor, Agreste, no seas obtuso.

—No creo que me interese.

—Pero seguro que lo habrá algún día —vaticinó con gesto pensativo.

De pronto se detuvo en seco.

—Maldita sea —protestó—. Es el coche de Max. Parece que ha venido de Niza. Maldita sea. Bueno, tengo un plan —se volvió a mirarlo y cerró los ojos un segundo—. No debería haberme tomado la última copa.

—Eso parece, niña.

—Haz el favor de no llamarme «niña» para sentirte superior y guardar las distancias. Bueno, no importa. Lo que vamos a hacer es seguir caminando un poco más hasta que estemos justo enfrente de la ventana de la señora Mendeleiev. Con mucha naturalidad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es difícil, pero intentaré hacerlo.

—Me encanta ese sarcasmo tuyo. Escucha, cuando estemos delante de su ventana, nos detendremos porque seguro que estará mirando y enseguida se moverán las cortinas. Tú me avisas.

La idea le parecía inofensiva y lo cierto era que empezaba a gustarle que Marinette se agarrase a su brazo. Se volvió a mirar hacia la ventana con disimulo.

—Ahí está.

—Ahora tienes que besarme.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Y vas a tener que hacerlo bien para que la señora Mendeleiev se dé cuenta de que Max no tiene nada que hacer. Te pagaré otros cincuenta dólares.

Adrien se pasó la lengua por los labios. Marinette tenía la mirada lánguida y estaba tan hermosa como un capullo de rosa.

—Vas a darme cincuenta dólares por besarte.

—Es un extra. Quizá así consiga que Max vuelva a Niza para siempre. Piensa que estás encima de un escenario. No significa nada. ¿Sigue mirando?

—Sí —pero ni siquiera se giró a comprobarlo.

—Estupendo. Hazlo bien. Que parezca romántico. Rodéame con tus brazos y luego inclínate hacia...

—Marinette, sé cómo besar a una mujer.

—Claro. No pretendía ofenderte. Sólo quiero que salga bien para que...

Adrien decidió que la mejor manera de hacerla callar era hacerlo de una vez por todas. No la rodeó con los brazos, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. Vio cómo sus enormes ojos azules se abrían de la sorpresa antes de que sus bocas se unieran y las palabras se secaran en su garganta.

Tenía razón, pensó Marinette. Sabía muy bien cómo besar a una mujer. Vaya si lo sabía.

Tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros y apenas hacer puntillas.

No pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. De pronto se sintió indefensa, perdida y temblorosa. El calor invadió su cuerpo.

Su beso era tan apasionado, tan ardiente, que sólo pudo dejarse llevar.

Era como en el sueño, pensó Adrien. Pero mejor, mucho mejor. El sabor de sus labios era único, en sus sueños no la había sentido temblar de ese modo y no había sumergido las manos en su cabello de ese modo mientras gemía de placer.

La apartó sólo un poco para ver si se le habían sonrojado las mejillas como le había pasado a él. Ella lo miró sin decir nada, pero sin soltarse de él.

—Éste corre de mi cuenta —murmuró antes de besarla de nuevo.

Se oyó la bocina de un coche, alguien maldijo y se oyó también una ventana cerrarse después de que un coche pasara junto a ellos, pero Marinette no se enteró de nada de eso. Era como si estuvieran en una isla desierta con el mar mojándoles los pies.

Cuando la apartó por segunda vez, lo hizo muy despacio, movió las manos de un modo que casi pareció una caricia. Eso le dio tiempo a Marinette para hacer que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas.

Marinette habría deseado seguir besándola, devorarla. Deseaba sentir esa energía suya debajo de su cuerpo, abriéndose a él. Pero tenía la completa certeza de que después ambos se sentirían mal.

Así que la agarró por los hombros y la miró.

—Creo que con eso será suficiente.

—¿Suficiente? —repitió ella.

—Para convencer a la señora Mendeleiev.

—¿La señora Mendeliev—meneó la cabeza para recuperar la claridad mental—. Ah, sí, sí —respiró hondo y esperó poder actuar con normalidad en las próximas horas—. Si no se convence con esto, no se convencerá con nada. Besas de maravilla, Agreste.

En sus labios apareció una sonrisa que no pudo controlar. Esa mujer era prácticamente irresistible.

—Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal , niña.

 **Se han besado 7u7r dos veces!!!!** **Espero que estén disfrutando de este jugoso Maratón UwU**


	10. Chapter 10 Maratón 3?

Mientras trabajaba, Marinette cantaba a dúo con Jagged Stone. A su espalda, la brisa fresca de abril se colaba por la ventana abierta.

El día estaba tan radiante como su estado de ánimo.

Se volvió a mirarse al espejo e intentó poner cara de sorpresa para después poder plasmar esa misma expresión en el rostro de un personaje. Pero lo único que podía hacer era sonreír. Aquél no había sido su primer beso. La habían besado otros hombres y la habían abrazado. Pero comparar aquellos besos con lo sucedido el día anterior con su vecino de enfrente era como comparar un petardo con un ataque nuclear. Uno silbaba, explotaba y durante un momento resultaba entretenido. El otro estallaba y con ello cambiaba el paisaje durante siglos.

A ella la había dejado increíblemente atolondrada durante horas. Le encantaba sentirse así. ¿Había algo más maravilloso que sentirse débil y fuerte, tonta y sabia, confundida y alerta, todo al mismo tiempo?

Lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y dejar que su mente volviera de nuevo a aquel momento.

Se preguntaba qué pensaría él, qué sentiría. Nadie podría quedar impertérrito después de una experiencia de tal... magnitud. Él había estado junto a ella en el epicentro de aquel terremoto. Ningún hombre podía besar a una mujer de ese modo y no sufrir algún tipo de efecto secundario.

Volvió a cantar junto a Jagged y se centró de nuevo en el trabajo.

-¡Dios, Marinette, aquí hace muchísimo frío!

-Hola, Alya -saludó con alegría a su amiga al levantar la vista del papel-. Hola, pequeño Tommas.

El pequeño sonrió desde los brazos de su madre.

-No hace tanto calor como para sentarse frente a la ventana abierta -protestó al tiempo que cerraba.

-Tenía calor -explicó Marinette mientras acariciaba al pequeño-. ¿No te parece un milagro que los hombres empiecen así? Después crecen y se convierten en... otra cosa.

-Sí -Alya frunció el ceño y observó a su amiga-. ¿Estás bien? -le puso la mano en la frente-. No tienes fiebre. Saca la lengua.

Marinette obedeció.

-No estoy enferma. Estoy perfectamente.

Alya volvió a observarla sin el menor convencimiento.

-Voy a acostar a Tommas y después voy a preparar un café para que me cuentes qué está pasando.

-Muy bien -volvió a dejarse llevar por la ensoñación y comenzó a dibujar corazoncitos rojos sobre el papel.

Como le resultaba divertido, los hizo cada vez más grandes y después esbozó el rostro de Adrien dentro de uno de ellos.

Tenía un bonito rostro. Boca firme, ojos fríos y rasgos marcados. Unos rasgos que se endulzaban ligeramente cuando sonreía. Y sus ojos dejaban de ser fríos cuando se reía.

Le gustaba hacerle reír; siempre le parecía que tenía poca práctica. En eso podría ayudarlo. Después de todo, uno de sus pequeños talentos era hacer reír a la gente.

Además, una vez lo hubiese ayudado a conseguir un empleo estable, ya no tendría tanto de lo que preocuparse.

Le encontraría trabajo, se aseguraría de que comía bien y estaba segura de que podría encontrar a alguien que quisiera deshacerse de un sofá viejo. Eso le haría sentir mejor. Pero eso no era entrometerse en su vida como hacía el abuelo; no, ella sólo estaría ayudando a un vecino.

A un vecino increíblemente sexy, cuyos besos eran capaces de llevar a una mujer al paraíso.

Pero no era ése el motivo por el que iba a ayudarlo. También había ayudado al señor Puebles a encontrar un buen pedicuro.

Sólo se comportaba como una buena vecina, pero si con ello obtenía otros beneficios, ¿qué tenía de malo?

Alya observó a su pequeño hasta que se le cerraron los ojitos y fue a preparar café. En la cocina de Marinette se movía con tanta libertad como en la suya propia. Lo cierto era que en los últimos años, Marinette y ella estaban tan unidas como dos hermanas, quizá más, corrigió Marinette. Sus dos hermanas siempre estaban presumiendo de sus maridos, de sus casas y de sus hijos... pero Alya pensaba que cualquiera pensaría que su esposo y Tommas eran mucho mejores que los maridos y los hijos de cualquiera de ellas dos.

A diferencia de sus hermanas,

Marinette la escuchaba y había estado a su lado en el duro momento en el que había decidido dejar su trabajo para cuidar de Tommas. También había sido Marinette la que había estado ahí en los primeros días del niño, cuando Nino y ella se aterraban cada vez que el bebé hacía el más leve ruido.

No había una amiga mejor en el mundo. Por eso era por lo que Alya estaba empeñada en ayudarla a ser tan feliz como lo era ella.

Subió la bandeja con los cafés al estudio.

-Gracias, Alya -le dijo Marinette cuando le dio su taza.

-La tira de esta mañana es genial. No puedo creer que Jane se enfundara una gabardina y un sombrero para seguir a don Misterioso por todo París.

-Es una chica muy impulsiva -respondió, Marinette que se había acostumbrado a hablar de Jane y del resto de personajes como si fueran personas reales-. Y también muy curiosa. Tenía que averiguar algo más de él.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te has enterado de algo relacionado con nuestro don Misterioso?

-Sí -respondió con un suspiro-. Se apellida Agreste.

-Lo he oído -dijo Alya, automáticamente alerta-. Has suspirado.

-No, sólo he respirado hondo.

-De eso nada, has suspirado. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Bueno, la verdad es que -se moría de ganas de contárselo-... anoche salimos juntos.

-¿Salisteis juntos? ¿Quieres decir que tuvisteis una cita? -Alya acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella-. ¿Dónde, cómo, cuándo? Quiero detalles, Marinette.

-Está bien - se giró para mirar de frente a su amiga-. Ya sabes que la señora

Mendeleiev está empeñada en emparejarme con su sobrino.

-¿Aún sigue con eso? -preguntó Alya con un resoplido de incomprensión-. ¿Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta de que no tenéis nada que ver el uno con el otro?

El tremendo cariño que sentía por Alya hizo que Marinette no le dijera que la señora Mendeleiev no se daba cuenta de ello por el mismo motivo por el que ella no veía los defectos de su querido primo Nathaniel.

-Ella lo adora. El caso es que anoche me había preparado otra cita con él y a mí no me apetecía nada. Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, sobre todo a la señora Mendeleiev.

-A Nino, sí.

-Los maridos quedan excluidos del voto de silencio, al menos en este caso. Bueno, le dije que ya tenía otra cita... con Agreste.

-¿Tenías una cita con 3B?

-No, sólo se lo dije porque me pilló desprevenida y ya sabes que cuando miento me pongo a tartamudear.

-Deberías practicar más -opinó antes de darle un mordisco a uno de los bollitos que había subido con el café.

-Puede ser. Bueno, después de decírselo me di cuenta de que estaría mirando por la ventana para vernos salir juntos. Tenía que hacer un trato con Agreste, así que le ofrecí cien dólares y le invité a cenar.

-Le pagaste -dijo Alya con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Es genial. Jamás se me ocurrió pagar a un hombre para que saliera conmigo, ni siquiera en ese periodo de sequía que sufrí en el segundo año de universidad. ¿Y por qué cien dólares? ¿Acaso es la tarifa habitual?

-No lo sé, simplemente me pareció que estaba bien. Agreste no tiene trabajo estable, así que pensé que le vendría bien el dinero y una cena caliente gratis. La verdad es que lo pasamos bien -en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa-. Muy bien. Sólo comimos y charlamos... bueno, sobre todo hablé yo porque Agreste no dice mucho.

-Agreste-repitió Alya-. Sigue sonando muy misterioso. ¿No sabes su nombre?

-No se me ocurrió preguntárselo. Pero calla, que aún queda lo mejor. Veníamos caminando hacia casa y él parecía mucho más relajado, cuando vi el coche de Gustav Mendeleiev y me entró el pánico. Pensé que la señora Mendeleiev no iba a dejar de intentar encasquetármelo a menos que creyera que estaba con otro, así que le ofrecí otro trato a Agreste; cincuenta dólares más a cambio de un beso.

Alya apretó los labios unos segundos.

-Pensé que eso habría estado incluido en el precio inicial.

-No, ya habíamos detallado las condiciones y además no había tiempo para negociar. La señora Mendeleiev estaba mirando por la ventana, así que Agreste me besó allí mismo, en la calle.

-¡Vaya! -Alya había dejado de comer y la miraba sin parpadear-. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo te agarró?

-Más bien tiró de mí hacia sí.

-Dios. Me encanta cuando hacen eso.

-Me quedé pegada a él y un poco de puntillas,es mas alto que yo.

-Sí que lo es -murmuró como si estuviera imaginando la escena-. Y muy fuerte.

-No puedes hacerte a la idea, Alya. Ese hombre es como una roca.

-Dios mío -dijo cerrando los ojos-. Bueno, estabas pegada a él, ¿y luego?

-Luego se inclinó sobre mí.

-Así fue como Nino y yo acabamos en mi apartamento en nuestra sexta cita. Ningún tío puede dejar de besarte cuando hace eso.

-Pues Agreste lo hizo. Se detuvo y me miró fijamente.

-Madre mía.

-Y luego volvió a besarme otra vez.

-¿Te besó dos veces? -parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción.

-Fue... ¡increíble! -confesó Marinette dejando que su amiga le agarrara la mano-. No sabes cómo besa.

-Dios, creo que voy a abrir la ventana porque empiezo a tener calor -se levantó a abrir-. Pero sigue.

-Fue como si me devorara. No sé qué me pasó... -ni sabía cómo describirlo-. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Explícate mejor, Marinette, porque me tienes en ascuas -le pidió con impaciencia-. A ver, en una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué puntuación le darías?

-No, Alya, se sale de la escala.

Su amiga la miró fijamente.

-Eso es un mito.

-Te prometo que existe -aseguró Marinette con total seriedad-. Tengo pruebas irrefutables.

-Por el amor de Dios. Tengo que sentarme - lo hizo sin apartar la mirada de ella-. Un beso que se sale de la escala. Yo te creo, Marinette. Muchas no lo harían, pero yo sí.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo.

-Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? Ahora no te valdrá nada, ni siquiera un beso digno de un diez. Siempre buscarás otro que se salga de la escala.

-Ya lo había pensado -afirmó con gesto pensativo-. Creo que se puede vivir perfectamente con besos de siete a diez, incluso después de una experiencia como ésta. Una puede ir a la luna y visitar brevemente otros mundos, pero después tiene que volver a la tierra y seguir viviendo.

-Tienes razón -murmuró Alya, visiblemente emocionada-. Y eres muy valiente.

-Gracias. Claro que -comenzó a decir con una malévola sonrisa en los labios-... tampoco tiene nada de malo llamar de vez en cuando a su puerta.

Estoy completamente decidida, quiero una amiga como Alya, y unos besos de Adrien , que tampoco vendrían mal. xD

Besos que se salen de escala... Dios mio...


	11. Chapter 11 Maratón 44

Como no quería parecer ansiosa, Marinette siguió trabajando el resto de la mañana y no paró hasta las dos, momento en el que se le ocurrió que quizá a su vecino le apeteciera tomarse una taza de café con ella o salir a dar un paseo.

Ese hombre tenía que salir de su apartamento más a menudo y aprovechar todo lo que ofrecía la ciudad.

Lo imaginó encerrado en aquella casa vacía, preocupado por las facturas que no podía pagar porque no tenía trabajo. Pero estaba segura de poder ayudarlo.

Justo en el momento en que se puso en pie para darse un toque de maquillaje, escuchó las primeras notas del saxo y sintió un escalofrío.

Agreste merecía un descanso, tenía que encontrar algo que le demostrara que la vida estaba llena de sorpresas y ella quería ayudarlo porque había algo en él, en esa infelicidad que adivinaba en sus ojos, que la atraía enormemente. Sentía la necesidad de hacer desaparecer esa tristeza de su mirada.

Al menos ya había conseguido hacerle reír y, si lo había conseguido una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Deseaba volver a verlo reír, verle sonreír cuando ella hacía o decía algo que lograba traspasar esa coraza de cinismo con la que se protegía.

Y si al hacerlo encendía cierta chispa sexual, tampoco estaría nada mal.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta del edificio.

—¿Sí?

—Busco a Agreste. ¿Es el 3A?

—El suyo es el 3B.

—Maldita sea, ¿entonces por qué no contesta?

—Probablemente no lo oiga porque está tocando.

—¿Podrías abrirme, querida? Soy su agente y tengo un poco de prisa.

—Su agente —si tenía una agente, Marinette quería conocerla porque ya se le habían ocurrido más de una docena de personas con las que ponerlo en contacto para encontrar trabajo—. Claro. Sube.

Apretó el botón y después abrió la puerta de su apartamento para verla.

La mujer que salió del ascensor unos segundos después tenía aspecto de profesional de éxito, pensó Marinette con cierta sorpresa.

Era delgada, de rasgos marcados, cabello largo Castaño claro y ojos entre celeste y azules en los que se reflejaba su impaciencia.

Se movía con la precisión de una bala y llevaba un maletín de piel que debía de costar más que el alquiler de muchas casas.

¿Cómo era posible que un tipo sin trabajo tuviera una agente que podía permitirse ese tipo de lujos de diseño?

—¿3A?

—Sí, me llamo Marinette.

—Lila Rossi. Gracias, Marinette. Es que mi cliente no contesta al teléfono y parece haber olvidado que teníamos una cita para comer en el Le Grand Paris.

—¿El Le Grand París? —preguntó, asombrada—. ¿El de Notre Dame?

—¿Hay otro? —dijo Lila apretando el timbre del 3B—. Mi querido Adrien tiene muchísimo talento, pero a veces es imposible.

—Adrien —en sólo unos segundos Marinette pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa—Adrien Agreste —dijo mientras la vergüenza y la rabia se iban apoderando de ella—. El autor de Una maraña de almas.

—El mismo —dijo Lila con orgullo—. Vamos, Agreste, abre la maldita puerta. Cuando me dijo que iba a quedarse un par de meses en la ciudad pensé que me resultaría más fácil tenerlo localizado, pero sigue siendo igual de difícil. Bueno, por fin.

Se oyó el cerrojo de la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios... Lila?

—Habíamos quedado para comer —espetó su agente—. Y no contestas al teléfono.

—Se me olvidó lo de la comida y el teléfono no ha sonado.

—¿Has cargado la batería?

—No creo —se quedó allí de pie mirando hacia donde Marinette lo observaba con gesto ofendido—. Pasa, dame sólo un minuto.

—Ya te he dado una hora —antes de entrar se volvió hacia Marinette—. Gracias por abrirme, querida.

—De nada —dijo antes de mirar a Adrien—. Eres un cretino —y cerró con un portazo.

—¿No tienes nada en lo que sentarse? —protestó Lila a su espalda.

—No. Sí. Arriba. Maldita sea —murmuró con una sensación de culpabilidad que no le gustaba nada—. Esta planta no la utilizo mucho.

—No hace falta que lo jures. ¿Quién es la chiquilla de enfrente?

—Nadie. Dupain, Marinette Dupain

—Ya decía yo que me resultaba familiar. Amigos y vecinos. Conozco a su agente, está como loco con ella. Dice que es la primera cliente libre de neurosis que ha tenido en toda su vida. Por lo visto no se queja nunca, entrega los trabajos en fecha, no exige trato de favor y además le está haciendo ganar una fortuna.

Lanzó una fría mirada a Lila.

—Debe de ser una maravilla tener un cliente sin neurosis, al que no se le olvide que ha quedado para comer con su agente y que incluso le mande regalos de cumpleaños.

—Lo de la neurosis es irremediable, pero siento lo de la comida.

El enfado dejó paso a la preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Adrien? Tienes muy mala cara. ¿Vas mal con la obra?

—No, de hecho va mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo que ocurre es que no he dormido mucho.

—¿Otra vez has estado tocando por ahí hasta las tantas?

—No.

Pensando en la mujer del 3A, dando vueltas por la casa, muerto de deseo por la mujer del 3A. Una mujer que sin duda ahora lo consideraría un ser despreciable.

—Simplemente he pasado una mala noche.

—Está bien.

Lo cierto era que, por mucho que la hiciera enfadar, Adrien le importaba mucho. Por eso se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Me debes una comida, pero por ahora me conformo con un café.

—Aún queda algo en la cocina, pero lo hice a las seis de la mañana.

—Entonces será mejor que haga otro —se metió en la cocina y, después de poner la cafetera en marcha, echó un vistazo en los armarios porque consideraba que preocuparse por el bienestar de Adrien era parte de su trabajo—. Pero bueno, Agreste, ¿es que estás en huelga de hambre? Aquí no hay más que migas de pan.

—Ayer tenía intención de ir a comprar, pero no me dio tiempo —volvió a mirar a la puerta y a pensar en Marinette—. Suelo pedir que me traigan la cena.

—¿Con el teléfono al que no contestas?

—Te prometo que cargaré la batería, Lila .

—Eso espero. Si lo hubieras hecho antes, ahora estaríamos sentados en Le Grand París y bebiendo champán para celebrarlo. He cerrado el trato, Adrien, Una maraña de almas va a convertirse en una película. Ya tienes el productor y el director que querías, también podrás encargarte del guión. Eso sin hablar de una pequeña cantidad de siete cifras.

—No quiero que estropeen mi obra —fue la primera reacción de Adrien.

Lila soltó un suspiro.

—Siempre encuentras el lado negativo. Haz el guión y así no lo estropearán.

—No —dijo negando con la cabeza.

Se acercó a la ventana para asimilar la noticia. En el cine la obra perdería la intimidad que transmitía en el teatro, pero haría que su trabajo llegara a millones de personas.

—No quiero volver a meterme en todo eso, Lila. Al menos no tan de lleno.

Lila sirvió dos tazas de café y fue junto a él.

—Entonces limítate a supervisar el proyecto.

—Sí, eso estaría mucho mejor. ¿Te encargarías de ello?

—Claro. Y ahora, si dejas de saltar de alegría, podemos hablar del trabajo que tienes entre manos.

La ironía de sus palabras hizo que Adrien apretara los labios y la mirara.

—Eres la mejor agente del mundo y sin duda la más paciente.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Espero que estés tan orgulloso como lo estoy yo. ¿Vas a llamar a tu familia?

—Dame un par de días para pensarlo.

—Adrien no tardará en salir en la prensa. ¿Quieres que se enteren así?

—No, tienes razón. Los llamaré —por fin sonrió—. En cuanto cargue el teléfono. ¿Qué te parece si me cambio de ropa y salimos a tomar ese champán?

—Muy bien. Pero antes dime una cosa —le pidió cuando él comenzaba a subir las escaleras—. Esa preciosidad del 3A. ¿Vas a decirme qué hay entre vosotros?

—No sé si hay algo que contar —murmuró.

Seguía sin saberlo cuando llamó a su puerta esa misma tarde, pero sabía que debía hacer algo respecto a lo que había visto en sus ojos unas horas antes. Claro que tampoco era asunto suyo si él tenía trabajo o no; él había hecho todo lo posible para que no se entrometiera en su vida...

Hasta la noche anterior, recordó.

Había sido una mala idea; no debería haber accedido a salir con ella y mucho menos debería haberse permitido el lujo de pasarlo tan bien.

Y de besarla.

Cosa que no habría hecho si ella no se lo hubiera pedido.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Adrien la esperaba con una disculpa.

—Lo siento —comenzó a decir con impaciencia—. Pero la verdad es que no era asunto tuyo. Es mejor que dejemos claras las cosas.

Fue a entrar, pero ella le puso la mano en el pecho.

—No quiero que pases.

—Por el amor de Dios. Fuiste tú la que empezó todo. Puede que yo dejara que lo hicieras, pero...

—¿Qué es lo que empecé?

—Esto —espetó, furioso consigo mismo por no encontrar las palabras que necesitaba y con ella por mirarlo con esos ojos de perrillo herido.

—Está bien, yo empecé. No debería haberte llevado las galletas, fui una desconsiderada. No debería haberme preocupado por que no tuvieras trabajo, ni debería haberte invitado a cenar porque pensé que no podías permitirte comer como Dios manda.

—Maldita sea, Marinette.

—Tú dejaste que lo creyera. Dejaste que pensara que eras un pobre músico sin trabajo y seguro que te has reído a mi costa. El laureado Adrien Agreste, autor de la magnífica obra "Una maraña de almas". Supongo que hasta te sorprende que una simple dibujante como yo conozca tu trabajo. ¿Qué va a saber del verdadero arte, de la literatura con mayúsculas, una muchacha que sólo hace tiras cómicas? ¿Por qué no echarte unas risas a mi costa? Maldito engreído petulante —la voz le tembló a pesar de que se había prometido que no iba a permitirlo—. Yo sólo intentaba ayudarte.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. Yo no quería tu ayuda —Adrien se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y cuanto más se acercaba al llanto, más furioso se sentía él. Sabía que las mujeres se servían de las lágrimas para destruir a los hombres—. Mi trabajo es sólo asunto mío.

—Tu trabajo se representa en Louvre, así que es público, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que fingieras ser un simple saxofonista.

—Yo no fingí nada. Toco el saxo porque me gusta. Tú diste muchas cosas por hecho.

—Y tú dejaste que lo hiciera.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? Me vine aquí en busca de un poco de tranquilidad, pero de pronto apareciste tú con tus galletas, luego me seguiste y por tu culpa pasé la mitad de la noche en comisaría. Después me pides que salga contigo porque no tienes las agallas suficientes para decirle a una señora de setenta años que no se meta en tu vida. Y para colmo me ofreces cincuenta dólares por besarte.

Una primera lágrima de humillación cayó por su mejilla y le encogió el estómago a Adrien.

—No —le ordenó él—. No empieces.

—¿Me pides que no llore cuando me estás humillando y haciéndome sentir ridícula y avergonzada? —no se molestó en secarse las lágrimas, simplemente siguió mirándolo—. Lo siento mucho, pero yo no funciono así; cuando alguien me hace daño, lloro.

—Tú misma te lo has buscado —tenía que decirlo y necesitaba creer que era así.

—Has relatado los hechos, Adrien—le dijo ella cuando ya se disponía a huir hacia su apartamento—. Pero te has olvidado de los sentimientos. Te llevé las galletas porque se me ocurrió que te gustaría tener algún amigo en el edificio. Ya te he pedido perdón por seguirte, pero volveré a hacerlo.

—No quiero que...

—No he terminado —lo interrumpió con tal dignidad que Adrien se sintió aún más culpable—. Te invité a cenar porque no quería ofender a una mujer encantadora y porque pensé que quizá tuvieras hambre. Lo pasé bien contigo y sentí algo cuando me besaste. Pensé que tú también lo habías sentido. Pero sí, tienes toda la razón del mundo — asintió mientras otra lágrimas le caía por la mejilla—. Me lo he buscado yo solita. Supongo que tú te guardas toda la emoción para el trabajo y no dejas ningún sentimiento para tu vida. Lo siento mucho por ti y siento haberme metido en tu territorio sagrado. No volveré a hacerlo.

Antes de que Adrien pudiera decir nada, Marinette cerró la puerta y echó los cerrojos. Él se dio media vuelta e hizo lo mismo con la puerta de su apartamento.

Ya tenía lo que quería, se dijo a sí mismo. Soledad. Tranquilidad. Su vecina no volvería a llamar a su puerta para distraerlo con conversaciones y sentimientos que no deseaba. Unos sentimientos con los que no sabía qué hacer.

Se quedó allí de pie, agotado y furioso consigo mismo en mitad de la habitación vacía.

Adrien apenas conseguía pegar ojo en toda la noche y las pocas veces que conseguía conciliar el sueño, su mente se llenaba de imágenes en las que se encontraba frente a Marinette, al borde de un precipicio. Tenía la sensación de que ella lo hubiera llevado hasta allí, donde no tenía otra escapatoria que acercarse a ella y cuando lo hacía, el sueño se volvía tan tremendamente erótico, que cuando por fin conseguía salir de él, estaba excitado, furioso e invadido por su recuerdo y por su sabor.

No podía comer. Nada le satisfacía porque todo le recordaba a la sencilla cena que habían compartido unas noches antes. Se alimentó tan sólo de café hasta que los nervios y el estómago empezaron a protestar.

Lo que sí hacía era trabajar. Parecía que, cuanto más sufrían sus emociones, más se adentraba en la historia y en sus personajes. Resultaba doloroso arrancar esos sentimientos de su corazón y dejar que los personajes los engulleran ansiosamente.

Recordaba lo que Marinette le había dicho antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, que utilizaba todas sus emociones en el trabajo, pero no sabía cómo introducirlas en su vida. Tenía razón y era mejor así. Había muy pocas personas a las que les pudiese confiar sus sentimientos. Sus padres, su hermana, aunque la necesidad que sentía de responder a sus expectativas era demasiado peligrosa. Estaban también Chloè y Kim, los pocos amigos que se permitía tener y que no esperaban de él más que lo que él quisiera darles. Y Lila, que lo presionaba cuando necesitaba presión, lo escuchaba cuando necesitaba hablar y se preocupaba por él casi más que él mismo.

No quería que ninguna mujer se hiciese hueco en su corazón nunca más. Ya había aprendido la lección con Rebecca y desde entonces no había dejado que nadie se acercara a tan vulnerable territorio.

Con sus mentiras y su traición, aquella mujer le había hecho aprender mucho a los veinticinco años. Desde entonces no creía en el amor, ni perdía el tiempo buscándolo.

Y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Marinette.

La había oído salir varias veces en los últimos tres días. Más de una vez lo había distraído el sonido de la risa y las voces procedentes de su apartamento. Ella no estaba sufriendo. ¿Entonces por qué él sí?

Debía de ser el sentimiento de culpa porque sabía que le había hecho daño, aunque hubiera sido de manera completamente involuntaria. Muy a su pesar, Adrien había quedado fascinado con ella y no había pretendido hacer que se sintiera estúpida, ni herir sus sentimientos. Las lágrimas de una mujer eran capaces de destrozarlo por mucho que supiera lo falsas que podían ser.

Pero el llanto de Marinette no le había parecido falso, aquellas lágrimas habían sido naturales como gotas de lluvia.

Sabía que no podría resolver el problema hasta que hubiese arreglado las cosas con ella. Era consciente de que no se había disculpado adecuadamente, así que tendría que volver a hacerlo ahora que Marinette había tenido tiempo de controlar un poco esas emociones que dejaba salir con tal libertad.

No había motivo alguno para que fueran enemigos. Ella era la nieta de un hombre al que Adrien admiraba y respetaba y no creía que Wang Cheng opinase lo mismo de él si se enteraba de que había hecho llorar a su pequeña.

Lo cierto era que le importaba mucho la opinión de Wang Cheng.

Y también la de Marinette, le dijo una vocecita.

Por eso de pronto se encontró yendo hacia la puerta en lugar de trabajar.

La había oído salir hacía ya bastante, así que decidió salir y esperarla en la puerta. Entonces se disculparía de verdad con ella y podrían volver a ser buenos vecinos. Además tenía que devolverle los cien dólares porque, aunque al principio se había divertido con la ocurrencia, ahora hacía que se sintiera como un sinvergüenza.

Pero estaba seguro de que Marinette no tardaría en reírse de lo ocurrido y volver a ser la chica alegre de siempre. Una mujer como ella no podría seguir enfadada por mucho tiempo.

Adrien se habría sorprendido de ver hasta qué punto seguía enfadada Marinette, pues mientras subía en el ascensor, se lamentaba de tener que pasar por delante de su puerta para ir a casa porque cada vez que pasaba por el 3B se acordaba de lo estúpida que había sido y lo estúpida que él le había hecho sentir.

Tenía intención de sacar la llave antes incluso de salir del ascensor para no tener que entretenerse en el descansillo, pero iba muy cargada con la compra y aún estaba buscándola cuando salió.

Apretó los dientes al verlo y lo miró con toda la frialdad que pudo.

—Marinette —Adrien nunca la había visto mirarlo de ese modo, pero la frialdad de sus ojos lo hizo estremecer—. Déjame que te ayude con esas bolsas.

—No necesito ayuda, gracias—Marinette habría querido tener tres manos para poder encontrar de una vez las malditas llaves.

—Yo creo que sí, si vas a seguir buscando en el bolso —dijo intentando sonreír cuando por fin consiguió quitarle una de las bolsas—. Escucha, ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme para que quites esa cara de enfado?

—Vete al infierno —replicó ella—. Dame la bolsa —le ordenó una vez tuvo la llave en la mano.

—Te la llevaré a la cocina.

—He dicho que me des la maldita bolsa —forcejeó con él y al ver que no podía, se dio media vuelta—. Muy bien, entonces quédatela.

Abrió la puerta y se disponía a cerrarla de golpe cuando él la sujetó. Sus ojos se encontraron y Adrien creyó ver violencia en los de ella.

—Ni se te pase por la cabeza —le advirtió—. Yo no soy un atracador desnutrido.

Marinette sabía que de todos modos podría hacerle daño, pero se dio cuenta de que eso sería hacerle parecer más importante de lo que quería que fuera. Así pues, dejó que le llevara la bolsa a la cocina y ella hizo lo mismo con la suya.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres una propina?

—Muy graciosa. Antes dejemos solucionada otra cosa —dijo al tiempo que se sacaba cien dólares del bolsillo—. Aquí tienes.

Marinette miró el dinero sin el menor interés.

—No voy a aceptarlo. Eso dinero te lo ganaste. De hecho, te debo otros cincuenta, ¿verdad?

Adrien apretó la mandíbula con furia al ver que echaba mano de su bolso.

—Ya está bien, Marinette. Toma el dinero.

—No.

—He dicho que agarres el maldito dinero —la agarró de la muñeca y se la hizo girar para ponerle el dinero en la mano.

Se quedó atónito al verla convertir en confeti un billete de cien dólares.

—Ya está. Problema resuelto.

—Eso ha sido una solemne estupidez —dijo Adrien p después de respirar hondo para intentar mantener la calma.

—Bueno, ¿para qué cambiar? Ahora ya puedes marcharte.

Su voz sonó tan ecuánime, que Adrien se habría ido de no haber visto el modo en que le temblaban los dedos mientras guardaba la compra en los armarios. Aquel simple temblor hizo que toda su furia desapareciera y sólo quedara la culpa.

— Marinette, lo siento —la vio titubear antes de colocar el siguiente bote—. Se me fue de las manos y no hice nada por pararlo. Pero debería haberlo hecho.

—No tenías por qué mentirme; te habría dejado en paz si me lo hubieras pedido.

—No te mentí, o al menos no pretendía hacerlo. Es cierto que dejé que creyeras algo que no era cierto. Quiero tranquilidad, la necesito.

—Pues ya la tienes. No soy yo la que se ha colado en tu apartamento a la fuerza.

—No, es cierto —hundió las manos en los bolsillos—. Te he hecho daño y no debería haberlo hecho. Lo siento mucho.

Marinette cerró los ojos al sentir que la puerta que había prometido mantener cerrada comenzaba a abrirse.

 **Hasta aquí ha llegado este Maratón de 4 capitulos!** **Veré si mañana puedo publicar otro cap mas!** **que tengan un bello domingo :)**


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque pensé que así te mantendría alejada. Porque me resultabas demasiado atrayente para mí y porque a una parte de mí le resultó divertido que quisieras ayudarme a encontrar trabajo —vio cómo ella levantó los hombros con tensión y reaccionó de inmediato—. Compréndelo, Marinette. ¿Cómo no iba a divertirme que me ofrecieras cien dólares por salir contigo? Cien dólares para no herir los sentimientos de una mujer y para llevar a cenar a un músico en paro. Era... encantador. Eso no es algo que diga muy a menudo.

—Es humillante —murmuró ella al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar las cosas de la segunda bolsa.

—No digas eso —Adrien se arriesgó a acercarse a ella—. Es todo culpa mía; si te hubiera dicho mi nombre durante la cena, los dos nos habríamos reído de ello, pero en lugar de eso te hice llorar y lo siento muchísimo.

Marinette se quedó de espaldas a él, con la mirada perdida en la bolsa de la compra. No había esperado que se mostrara tan arrepentido, que pareciera preocuparle tanto haberle hecho daño. Pero así era y Marinette no podía fingir que no le importaba.

Así pues, respiró hondo y trató de recuperar el tono distendido y amistoso de antes.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

La tensión que Adrien había sentido en los hombros desapareció de golpe.

—Sí.

—Me lo imaginaba. Nunca te había oído hablar tanto —se volvió a darle el vaso y la botella de cerveza con una sonrisa en los labios—. Debes de tener mucha sed.

—Gracias.

Allí estaba el hoyito de la mejilla.

—Pero no tengo galletas.

—Siempre puedes hacer más.

—Puede ser —siguió colocando las cosas.

Adrien por su parte, volvió a pensar que era demasiado atrayente. Daba igual que llevase una camiseta enorme y unas zapatillas de deporte. Había estado comprando comida, así que el perfume que llevaba sin duda se lo había puesto para sí misma y no para gustar a nadie. No comprendía por qué llevaba dos aritos de oro en una oreja y un solo pendiente con un pequeño brillante en la otra.

El caso era que el conjunto resultaba sencillamente fascinante.

Cuando se giró a sacar otra cosa de la bolsa, Adrien le agarró la muñeca.

—¿Estamos como al principio?

—Eso parece.

—Entonces debo decirte algo más —dejó la cerveza sobre la encimera—. Sueño contigo.

Ahora era ella la que tenía la boca seca.

—¿Qué?

—Que sueño contigo -—repitió al tiempo que se acercaba hasta que la dejó con la espalda pegada al frigorífico. Esa vez era ella la que no podía huir—. Sueño que estoy contigo, que te acaricio —sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, le pasó la mano por el pecho—. Y me despierto con tu sabor en los labios.

—Dios mío.

—Dijiste que habías sentido algo al besarme y que creías que yo también lo había hecho —fue bajando las manos hasta sus caderas sin apartar los ojos de los suyos—. Tenías razón.

Marinette tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las rodillas.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Y quiero volver a sentirlo.

Al ver que se inclinaba hacia ella, Marinette puso la espalda muy recta.

—¡Espera!

Su boca había quedado a sólo unos milímetros de la de ella.

—¿Por qué?

La mente se le había quedado en blanco.

—No lo sé.

En sus labios apareció una de esas inusuales sonrisas.

—Detenme cuando lo sepas —dijo antes de posar su boca sobre la de ella.

Y todo volvió a ser igual. Marinette estaba segura de que no sería así, era imposible volver a sentir las mismas increíbles sensaciones de la otra vez y sin embargo eso fue lo que ocurrió. Alya tenía razón, después de aquello, ningún otro beso volvería a satisfacerla.

Aquella mujer era cálida, dulce, hermosa, eso y mucho más. Todo lo que había llegado a pensar que no necesitaba estaba ahora en sus brazos. Todo lo que deseaba con una fuerza que jamás habría imaginado.

Pasó de la boca al cuello, un cuello que recorrió con sus besos.

—No —aquello era lo último que Marinette esperaba oír de sus propios labios cuando lo cierto era que las manos y los labios de Adrien sólo estaban haciendo que deseara más y más. Y sin embargo volvió a decirlo de nuevo—. No. Espera.

Adrien levantó la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo... —de su boca escapó un gemido de placer cuando él siguió acariciándola, despertando cada poro de su piel.

—Te deseo —siguió acariciándole los pechos suavemente—. Y tú me deseas a mí.

—Sí, pero — Marinette abrió las manos y lo agarró por los hombros para luchar contra ese deseo que él había adivinado bien—, hay ciertas cosas que no me permito hacer por impulso y siento mucho decirte que ésta es una de ellas.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con él observándola desde muy cerca.

—Esto no es un juego, Adrien.

Él enarcó una ceja al ver que había adivinado sus pensamientos.

—¿No? No —decidió de inmediato porque creía lo que ella decía—. No se te daría bien ese juego, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, nunca lo he jugado.

Adrien dio un paso atrás y se encogió de hombros, parecía haber recuperado el control por completo, mientras que ella seguía inmersa en un absoluto torbellino de sensaciones.

Inconscientemente, Marinette se llevó los dedos al cuello con lentitud, donde él acababa de besarla.

—Necesito tiempo antes de entregarme de ese modo. Hacer el amor con alguien es un regalo que no debería hacerse sin pensar.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron muy hondo y, por motivos que ella no podría comprender, hicieron que se sintiera más tranquilo.

—Hay mucha gente que lo hace todo el tiempo sin pensar.

—Yo no —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

Sintió el impulso de acariciarle la cara, por eso prefirió meterse las manos en los bolsillos. Sería mejor que no la tocara, al menos por el momento.

—¿Y se supone que con eso me retiraré satisfecho?

—Sólo pretendo que comprendas por qué te he dicho no cuando quería decir sí. Cuando los dos sabemos que podrías hacerme decir sí.

—Esa sinceridad tuya es muy peligrosa —admitió él con los ojos ardiendo de deseo.

—Necesitas saber la verdad —de hecho, Marinette tuvo la sensación de no haber conocido a nadie antes que lo necesitara más que él—. Además, no suelo mentir a los hombres con los que tengo la intención de intimar.

Volvió a dar un paso hacia ella y vio cómo le temblaban los labios. Podría hacerle decir sí... saberse poseedor de tal poder resultaba muy seductor. Pero sabía que si utilizaba dicho poder, estaría poniendo en peligro algo que ni siquiera sabía si existía.

—Necesitas tiempo —concluyó—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto?

El deseo hizo que le temblara la voz al responder a tan difícil pregunta.

—No lo sé, pero te aseguro que serás el primero en saberlo.

—Quizá podríamos quitar un par de días a ese tiempo —murmuró al tiempo que se permitía caer en la tentación de besarle los labios suavemente.

Marinette mantuvo los ojos abiertos con la esperanza de que eso la ayudara a no dejarse llevar, pero la visión se le hizo borrosa.

—Mm, sí, seguro que podemos quitar unos días.

—Mejor una semana —dijo mientras el beso se iba haciendo más y más intenso—. ¿Qué tal quince días?

Lo último que esperaba hacer en un momento en el que se veía completamente dominado por el deseo, era reírse.

—Será mejor que dejemos esto para más adelante —dijo.

Marinette se concentró en respirar con normalidad mientras él se volvía a agarrar su cerveza.

—Tengo toda esta... —señaló a su alrededor.

—¿Comida? —añadió él, encantado con su desconcierto.

—Sí. Tengo toda esta comida, así que supongo que podría preparar...

Adrien esperó unos segundos mientras ella se apretaba las sienes y fruncía el ceño.

—¿La cena?

—Eso es. La cena. Es curioso cómo a veces nos quedamos sin palabras. Voy a preparar la cena —respiró hondo—. ¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar?

El dio un trago de cerveza y se apoyó en la encimera.

—¿Puedo verte cocinar?

—Claro. Puedes sentarte ahí y cortar la verdura.

—Muy bien —la idea le resultó sorprendentemente atractiva, así que se sentó en un taburete—. ¿Cocinas mucho?

—Sí, bastante. Me gusta mucho cocinar. Es una especie de aventura; con todos los ingredientes, el calor, el tiempo, la mezcla de olores, texturas y sabores.

—Y... ¿alguna vez cocinas desnuda?

Marinette se detuvo en seco cuando se disponía a lavar un pimiento. Se dio media vuelta riéndose.

—Agreste, acabas de hacer una broma —dejó el pimiento y le puso la mano sobre la de él—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—No era ninguna broma. Te lo preguntaba completamente en serio.

Cuando ella se echó a reír, se inclinó y le agarró el rostro entre las manos para después darle un sonoro beso en la boca, Adrien sonrió de tal modo que ni él mismo se habría reconocido.

—Bueno, ¿lo haces o no?

—Nunca si estoy friendo pollo, que es lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo.

—No importa. Tengo mucha imaginación.

Marinette se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Me apetece un poco de vino -dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Te apetece una copa?

—Claro.

Sacó una botella de vino blanco del frigorífico y después se volvió hacia él, que seguía observándola con ese brillo malévolo en los ojos.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

—¿El qué?

—Deja de imaginarme desnuda. Mejor ve a poner música —le ordenó señalándole el salón—. Abre una ventana porque tengo mucho calor y dame un par de minutos para que busque otra cosa de la que hablar que no tenga nada que ver con el sexo.

—A ti nunca te cuesta encontrar algo de lo que hablar.

—Supongo que eso para ti es un insulto. Para mí no. Soy una buena conversadora.

—¿Así es como se dice ahora ser una charlatana?

—Vaya, parece que esta noche rebosas ingenio y sentido del humor —y nada podría haberle gustado más a ella.

—Debe de ser por la compañía —murmuró Adrien antes de ponerse a mirar los discos—.Tienes bastante buen gusto en cuestión de música.

—¿Acaso esperabas que no fuera así?

—Desde luego no esperaba encontrar a Aretha Franklin y B.B. King. Claro que también tienes otras cosas más animadas.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de la música animada?

Por toda respuesta, Adrien levantó un disco de David Cassidy.

—Perdona, pero ese disco fue un regalo y resulta que es un clásico.

—¿Un clásico de qué?

—Es evidente que no aprecias el valor de la sutil crítica social que hace en I think I love you, o la desesperada motivación sexual de Doesn't somebody want to be wanted, pero estoy dispuesta a analizarlas contigo si quieres.

—No me digas que te sabes las letras.

—Por supuesto —dijo tratando de no echarse a reír—. De hecho, durante un periodo de mi vida, formé parte de un grupo de música.

—Ya —dijo mientras ponía un compacto de B.B. King.

—Era vocalista y guitarra rítmica.

—Tocas la guitarra.

—Sí, bueno, la tocaba. Estoy segura de que mi vieja Fender seguirá en casa de mis padres junto con los dibujos que hacía cuando quería ser diseñadora de moda y los libros de animales que estuve coleccionando hasta que me di cuenta de que si me hacía veterinaria, tendría que sacrificar a los animales además de jugar con ellos. Siempre estaba buscando.

Fascinante, pensó Adrien. Esa mujer era absolutamente fascinante.

—¿Buscando?

—No conseguía decidir qué quería ser. Todo lo que probaba me resultaba muy divertido al principio, pero después era sólo trabajo. ¿Sabes cortar un pimiento?

—No. ¿Y lo que haces ahora no te parece trabajo, en cierto modo?

Marinette suspiró con resignación y comenzó a cortar el pimiento.

—Claro que lo es y no en cierto modo. Es mucho trabajo, pero sigue pareciéndome divertido. ¿Tú disfrutas escribiendo?

—Rara vez.

Eso hizo que levantara la mirada hacia él.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

—No puedo hacer otra cosa. Es mi única búsqueda.

Marinette asintió.

—A mi madre le ocurre lo mismo. Nunca quiso hacer otra cosa que no fuera pintar. A veces cuando la observo mientras trabajo, me doy cuenta de lo doloroso que es para ella trasladar al lienzo lo que ve en su cabeza, lo que quiere comunicar. Pero cuando termina y está satisfecha con el trabajo, resplandece de alegría y parece que incluso se sorprendiera de lo que es capaz de hacer. Supongo que debe de pasarte algo parecido, ¿no? —al volver a mirarlo lo encontró observándola con evidente curiosidad—.No comprendo por qué te extraña tanto que entienda cosas que están más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista.

Adrien la agarró de la mano.

—Si es así, es porque soy yo el que no te comprende a ti. Es probable que siga ofendiéndote hasta que lo consiga.

—Yo soy tremendamente fácil de comprender.

—No, eso era lo que yo creía, pero estaba equivocado; Marinette tú eres un verdadero laberinto, con infinitos recovecos y ángulos inesperados.

Al oír aquello, ella sonrió de un modo que iluminó la habitación.

—Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca.

—No soy un hombre muy amable. Lo más inteligente sería que me dieras una patada en el trasero y me echaras de tu casa.

—Como soy muy inteligente, ya me había dado cuenta de que no eres muy amable. Sin embargo... —le puso la mano en la mejilla tiernamente—. Me parece que te has convertido en mi nueva búsqueda.

-—¿Hasta que deje de ser divertido y se convierta en sólo trabajo?

La miró de un modo tan serio, que Marinette se dio cuenta de que siempre se apresuraba a pensar lo peor.

—Agreste, ya eres trabajo y sin embargo sigues sentado en mi cocina —Marinette volvió a sonreír—. ¿Sabes cortar la zanahoria en bastones?

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Entonces mira y aprende porque la próxima vez te tocará a ti —comenzó a cortar y entonces volvió a sentir sus ojos clavados en ella—. ¿Sigo desnuda?

—¿Quieres estarlo?

Se echó a reír y optó por tomar un trago de vino.

Se tardaba mucho en cocinar hasta lo más sencillo con la distracción de la conversación, las miradas seductoras y las caricias.

Se tardaba mucho en comer una sencilla cena cuando una se estaba enamorando poco a poco del vecino de enfrente.

Marinette reconocía perfectamente los síntomas... el latido irregular del corazón, el hormigueo en el estómago. Todo eso unido a sonrisas y suspiros de adolescente eran señal inequívoca de que el amor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando llegara allí.

Se tardaba mucho en despedirse de alguien entre interminables besos en el descansillo de la escalera.

Y más aún en quedarse dormida cuando a una le dolía el cuerpo de deseo y tenía la mente llena de fantasías.

Cuando oyó la suave melodía del saxo, Marinette sonrió y dejó que la música la trasportara suavemente hacia el sueño.

Bueeeenaaassss!!!!

como han estado? Hoy les vengo con dos capitulos!

estoy tan contenta!!! han visto el video promocion de Alemania sobre la S2??? Juro que grité como locaaa!!! xD

(si faltan algunos acentos es por la emocion xD)

En fin... dejo que disfruten del proximo capitulo :')


	13. Chapter 13

Con el pelo aún mojado después de la ducha, Adrien se sentó en la cocina en uno de los taburetes que Marinette había insistido en dejarle. Echó un vistazo al periódico mientras degustaba unos cereales con leche que también le había dado Marinette después de ver el estado de abandono de los armarios de su cocina. Según le había dicho, hasta un completo torpe de la cocina podía servir unos cereales y un poco de leche fría en un cuenco y cortar un plátano como acompañamiento.

Adrien había decidido no ofenderse, aunque no se consideraba tan torpe como Marinette creía. Después de todo había preparado una ensalada él solo, ¿no? Mientras, ella había hecho algo delicioso con unas simples chuletas de cerdo. Era una cocinera increíble que en pocos días había conseguido que a Adrien dejaran de apetecerle los sándwiches de los que a menudo se alimentaba.

A Marinette no parecía molestarle que no hubieran salido a cenar desde aquella primera cita, pero Adrien imaginaba que no tardaría en hartarse de cocinar y querría ir a algún restaurante.

Normalmente la gente empezaba a necesitar cambios cuando la novedad se convertía en rutina y Adrien suponía que ellos dos tenían ya una especie de rutina. Durante el día cada uno estaba en su respectivo lugar, excepto las veces que Marinette había pasado a verlo y a convencerlo de que saliera un poco, al mercado, a comprar una lámpara o simplemente a dar un paseo.

Echó un vistazo a la rana de bronce que sostenía la tulipa triangular de la lámpara del salón. Aún no comprendía cómo se había dejado convencer para comprar aquella cosa, o para pagar a la señora Mendeleiev por una butaca de la que quería deshacerse. Cosa comprensible porque, ¿quién querría tener en su salón una butaca reclinable amarilla y verde?

Pues parecía que él y, a pesar de su terrible estética, era sorprendentemente cómoda.

Y, por supuesto, si tenía una butaca y una lámpara, necesitaba una mesa. La que él tenía ahora era una sólida pieza de madera que necesitaba urgentemente una mano de pintura y que, según Marinette, había sido una verdadera ganga. Cómo no, Ella tenía un amigo que se dedicaba a restaurar muebles y con el que no había dudado en ponerlo en contacto.

También tenía una amiga florista, lo que explicaba que en la cocina de Adrien hubiera ahora un jarrón con margaritas amarillas.

Otra amiga pintaba escenas de París y las vendía en la calle, cuadros que, según Marinette animarían un poco las paredes del apartamento. Adrien le había dicho una y mil veces que no quería animar nada, pero lo cierto era que ahora tenía dos acuarelas originales bastante buenas.

Ya estaba empezando a hablar de alfombras.

Adrien no comprendía cómo lo hacía. Hablaba y hablaba hasta que de pronto él se descubría sacando la cartera.

También le había hecho ver que si iba a vivir en un lugar, al menos debía estar limpio. Así había sido como había acabado dedicando a limpiar toda una tarde lluviosa de domingo en la que debería haber estado escribiendo.

Aquel día había estado a punto de llevársela a la cama, pero se había quedado sin habla al ver el estado de su dormitorio y el deseo había dejado paso a un discurso. Según le había dicho, debía tener más respeto por el lugar en el que dormía y trabajaba. No entendía por qué tenía las cortinas cerradas, ¿acaso le gustaban las cuevas? También le había preguntado si tenía algún tipo de convicción religiosa que le impedía lavar la ropa.

Adrien la había agarrado desprevenida y la había hecho callar de la mejor de las maneras. Si no hubieran tropezado con una montaña de ropa sucia de camino a la cama, seguramente no habrían acabado la tarde en la lavandería.

Tenía que reconocer que todo aquello tenía sus ventajas. Le gustaba estar en un lugar limpio, a pesar de que normalmente no se fijaba en si estaba desordenado. Le gustaba acostarse en sábanas recién lavadas, aunque habría preferido que Marinette hubiera estado también allí.

Hasta la frustración sexual estaba resultándole provechosa porque no paraba de escribir. Quizá la obra hubiera experimentado un giro, pues de algún modo había acabado centrándose más en el personaje femenino, una mujer ingenua y entusiasta, llena de vida y optimismo que se dejaría seducir y acabaría sufriendo por un hombre que no tenía ninguna de esas cualidades. Un hombre que no podría evitar arrebatarle todo eso para después dejarla destrozada.

Los paralelismos entre lo que escribía y la realidad eran más que evidentes, pero Adrien se negaba a preocuparse por ello.

Tomó una cucharada más de cereales y fue a la página de la tira cómica a ver qué había inventado Marinette esa vez. La miró, frunció el ceño y volvió a la primera viñeta para volver a leerla detenidamente.

Marinette estaba ya inmersa en el trabajo, con la ventana abierta para que entrara la cálida brisa primaveral junto con el caos de la calle.

Observó el primer recuadro de la tira, todavía en blanco. Sólo tenía que comenzar a dibujar porque ya tenía la historia que arrancaría una sonrisa a los lectores mientras desayunaban.

El huidizo don Misterioso, conocido ya como John, estaba encerrado en su cueva escribiendo La gran novela americana. El sexy y malhumorado autor no sospechaba que, agazapada en la escalera de incendios, Jane trataba de leer su trabajo a través de la pequeña rendija de las cortinas, siempre cerradas, y con la ayuda de unos prismáticos.

Marinette sabía que ella misma estaba haciendo algo parecido, aunque más civilizado, con continuas preguntas con las que pretendía averiguar cómo iba la obra de Adrien. Como no había conseguido demasiado, se conformó con seguir retratando en sus dibujos a su vecino de enfrente.

Por supuesto en las tiras exageraba despiadadamente tanto sus cualidades positivas como las negativas. Su cuerpo alto y fuerte, los rasgos marcados de su rostro, los ojos fríos. Su grosería, su mal humor y la constante perplejidad que despertaba en él el mundo de Jane.

«Pobrecito», pensó Marinette, «no sabe qué hacer con ella».

Al oír el timbre de la puerta, se puso el lápiz detrás de la oreja y fue a abrir pensando que Alya habría olvidado la llave porque era su hora de bajar a tomar café con ella.

Pero tras la puerta encontró algo que la hizo derretir. Tenía el pelo mojado y no llevaba camiseta. La visión de aquellos pectorales hizo que Marinette se humedeciera los labios con la lengua de manera inconsciente.

Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados, el pecho descubierto y en la cara un gesto maravillosamente serio.

—Hola —consiguió decir mientras se imaginaba a sí misma mordiéndolo suavemente—. ¿Te has quedado sin jabón en la ducha?

—¿Qué? No, no —había olvidado que ni siquiera había terminado de vestirse—. Quería hacerte un par de preguntas sobre esto —dijo levantando el periódico.

—Muy bien, pasa —afortunadamente, Alya no tardaría en llegar para impedir que Marinette se lanzara a sus brazos—. ¿Por qué no te sirves un café y subes al estudio? Estoy trabajando.

—No pretendo distraerte, pero...

—No te preocupes, nada me distrae —aseguró con tono alegre, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras—. Hay bollos de canela si quieres uno.

—No —«maldita sea», pensó Adrien, y acabó sirviéndose un café con un bollo.

Nunca antes había subido a su estudio porque no iba a verla cuando sabía que estaba trabajando.

Cometió el error de mirar al dormitorio y ver la enorme cama cubierta de cojines de colores. La imaginó agarrándose al cabecero de hierro blanco mientras él hacía por fin todo lo que deseaba hacer con ella.

En el aire había un seductor aroma de vainilla.

Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para apartarse de aquellas fantasías y recordar por qué estaba allí.

—Escucha, Marinette —dijo entrando al estudio—. Dios, ¿cómo puedes trabajar con tanto ruido?

Ella apenas lo miró.

—¿Qué ruido? Ah, eso —siguió dibujando con otro lápiz, como si hubiera olvidado el que llevaba detrás de la oreja—. Es como música de fondo. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera lo oigo.

El estudio tenía un agradable aire de profesionalidad, algo que no se podía decir de Marinette. Estaba sentada sobre una pierna y recostada en el tablero, los pies descalzos con las uñas pintadas de rojo, un lápiz detrás de una oreja y un arito dorado en la otra. No, más que profesional, tenía un aspecto terriblemente sexy.

Se acercó a ella y miró por encima de su hombro con curiosidad. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que si alguien se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así con él mientras trabajaba, le habría costado la vida, sin embargo a Marinette no parecía molestarle.

—¿Qué son esas líneas azules?

—Es para la perspectiva. Hay bastante trabajo previo antes de comenzar a dibujar los personajes y a escribir el texto —le explicó con satisfacción—. Después hago una especie de boceto, para ver cómo queda, supongo que tú lo llamarías el borrador.

Adrien frunció el ceño al ver la primera viñeta.

—¿Se supone que ése soy yo?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no acercas un taburete? Me estás tapando la luz.

—¿Qué hace Jane ahí? —siguió preguntando, haciendo caso omiso a su sugerencia—. Me está espiando. ¿Me estás espiando, Marinette?

—No digas tonterías. La ventana de tu despacho no da a ninguna escalera de incendios —se miró al espejo, hizo algunas caras que Adrien observó atónito y siguió dibujando la tercera viñeta.

—¿Y qué me dices de esto? —le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro con el periódico.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? Dios, qué bien hueles — se volvió a olerlo con deleite—. ¿Qué jabón utilizas?

—¿Vas a hacer que tu personaje se dé una ducha en la cuarta viñeta? —al ver que Marinette se paraba a considerar la idea, Adrien negó con la cabeza—. No, tiene que haber algún tipo de línea argumental. Al principio me hizo gracia que me metieras en la historia, pero...

Se calló al oír la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Deben de ser Alya y Tommas. ¿Entonces te gusta mi nuevo personaje? —dejó de dibujar y lo miró con una sonrisa—. La verdad es que no lo sabía, como no habías hecho ni el más mínimo comentario. Hay gente que ni siquiera se reconoce, pero estaba seguro de que tú sí lo harías en cuanto te vieras. Hola, Alya. Hola, Tommas.

—Hola —no era fácil, ni siquiera para una mujer felizmente casada, no quedarse boquiabierta al ver de repente a un hombre como aquél con el pecho descubierto—. Ah, hola. ¿Interrumpimos?

—No, Adrien sólo quería hacerme algunas preguntas sobre la tira.

—Me encanta el personaje nuevo. Está volviendo loca a Jane. Estoy deseando ver qué va a pasar —dijo riéndose al tiempo que Tommas le tendía los brazos a Adrien.

—Pa—pá.

—Llama papá a todos los hombres —explicó Alya—. A Nino no le hace mucha gracia, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

Con gesto ausente, Adrien le pasó la mano por la cabeza al pequeño.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo funciona esto —dijo dirigiéndose a Alya.

—¡Pa—pá! —volvió a decir Tommas con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Cómo son de reales tus historias? —siguió preguntando Adrien, al tiempo que tomaba en brazos al pequeño de manera automática.

Marinette sintió que se le derretía el corazón.

—¿Te gustan los Niños?.

—No, normalmente los tiro por la ventana — respondió con cierta impaciencia y después negó con la cabeza al ver la cara de susto de Alya—. Relájate, es una broma. Lo que quiero es que me expliques esto de aquí —dijo señalando la tira que había aparecido en el periódico esa mañana.

—Ah, el beso que se sale de cualquier escala. En realidad es sólo la primera parte. Mañana aparecerá la segunda. Creo que funcionará bastante bien.

—Nino y yo casi nos morimos de la risa cuando lo hemos leído esta mañana —intervino Alya, relajada al ver cómo Adrien acunaba al pequeño Tommas en sus brazos.

—Estas dos mujeres de aquí...

—Jane y Clarys.

—Ahora ya sé quiénes son —murmuró Adrien mirándolas a ambas—. Están poniendo nota al beso que John le dio a Jane, por el amor de Dios.

—Así es. ¿Nino se rió con esto? —le preguntó a su amiga—. Tenía dudas de si los hombres lo entenderían o sólo les haría gracia a las mujeres.

—No, no, le ha hecho mucha gracia.

—Perdona que las interrumpa —dijo Adrien con lo que él creía era todo un ejemplo de autocontrol—. Me gustaría saber si sueles sentarse a discutir nuestros encuentros sexuales antes de publicarlos con todo lujo de detalles para que el público se eche unas risas mientras desayuna.

Marinette lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de inocencia.

—De verdad, Agreste, te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio. Esto no es más que una tira cómica.

—¿Entonces eso del beso que se sale de cualquier escala es sólo una viñeta?

—Claro.

Adrien la observó detenidamente antes de volver a hablar.

—No me gusta la idea de que, cuando por fin consiga llevarte a la cama, voy a tener que leer el análisis de mi actuación en las cinco viñetas del día siguiente.

—Bueno, me parece que será mejor que me lleve a Tommas a acostar —dijo Alya quitándole el pequeño a Adrien para desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible.

—Agreste —le dijo Marinette una vez estuvieron a solas—, tengo la sensación de que cuando eso ocurra, merecerá aparecer en la tira doble de los domingos.

—¿Es una amenaza o una broma?

Al ver que ella respondía con una carcajada, Adrien se acercó a ella e hizo que dejara de reír con un apasionado beso que la dejó sin respiración.

—Dile a tu amiga que se vaya y podrás averiguarlo.

—No, prefiero que se quede. Si no llega a ser porque sabía que iba a venir, me habría lanzado a tu cuello nada más verte.

—¿Es que pretendes volverme loco?

—No, pero es un atractivo añadido —sentía el corazón golpeándole el pecho como si quisiera escapar—. Tienes que marcharte. Creo que acabo de encontrar algo que me distrae del trabajo... tú.

Como no quería ser el único que se volviera loco, Adrien la levantó del taburete y volvió a besarla como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Cuando hables de esto, y no tengo la menor duda de que lo harás, procura ser fiel a la realidad —le dijo mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

Fue hacia la puerta del estudio, pero antes de marcharse, se volvió a mirarla.

—Así que mis besos se salen de cualquier escala, ¿no? —de pronto se dio cuenta de que no sólo le parecía divertido, sino también muy gratificante.

Bajó la escalera con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y Marinette se quedó allí, completamente incapaz de seguir trabajando.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Alya.

—Dios mío, Alya, ¿qué voy a hacer? Pensé que lo tenía todo controlado; estaba segura de que no había nada de malo en tener un romance con un tipo increíblemente guapo e interesante.

—A ver, déjame pensar—Alya se sentó junto a ella y la miró—. No, no hay absolutamente nada de malo. Todo lo contrario.

—Y si estoy un poco enamorada de él, será aún mejor, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Sin amor también es divertido, pero es como comerse toda una tableta de chocolate de una sola vez; se disfruta en el momento, pero luego no te sientes del todo bien.

—Pero, ¿y si en lugar de estar un poco enamorada, estoy muy, muy enamorada?

—¿Es eso lo que ha pasado? —le preguntó dejando a un lado el café que se había servido.

—Sí.

—Ay, cariño —Alya abrazó a su amiga con toda la comprensión del mundo—. No te preocupes. Tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano.

—Lo sé, pero yo esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano.

—Eso nos pasa a todos.

—Pero él no querrá que me enamore de él, no le va a gustar nada —apoyó el rostro en el hombro de Alya y respiró hondo—. A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, pero me acostumbraré.

—Claro que sí. Pobre Nat —murmuró acariciándole la cabeza—. Nunca tuvo mucho que hacer contigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento.

—Qué le vamos a hacer.

—Supongo que no puedo esconderme de él, ¿no?

—Eso es para cobardes.

—¿Y si finjo que tengo que salir de viaje?

—Eso es de tontos.

Marinette respiró hondo de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hay de salir de compras?

—Ahora sí estás hablando con sensatez —enseguida se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta—. Voy a ver si la señora Mendeleiev puede quedarse un rato con Tommas.

¿A quien más le causó gracia lo de Adrien sobre lanzar a los niños por la ventana? xD

estaré actualizando pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette se compró un sugerente vestido negro, tan ceñido, que hizo que Alya cerrara los ojos y afirmara:

—Ese pobre hombre está perdido.

También se compró unos zapatos de tacón de aguja y lencería de la que se ponen las mujeres cuando esperan que algún hombre la vea y acabe quitándosela apasionadamente.

Además de la ropa, se hizo con todo un arsenal de velas, flores y vino para acompañar a la cena con la que pretendía despertar los sentidos y el apetito más primitivo de Adrien.

Cuando llegó a casa estaba tranquila y decidida a crear el ambiente perfecto, así que le pasó una nota a Adrien por debajo de la puerta y se encerró en su apartamento a prepararlo todo.

Repartió las velas y las flores por la casa y comenzó a preparar la cena para que sólo quedara darle el toque final después de darse un buen baño. Sacó dos copas y puso el vino a enfriar, eligió la música perfecta y finalmente subió a su habitación y observó el vestido y la ropa interior de encaje. ¿Cómo se sentiría con aquel provocador conjunto de encaje negro?

Poderosa, se respondió enseguida con un escalofrío.

Se preparó la bañera y, mientras encendía un par de velas y tomaba un sorbo de vino, pensaba que pronto comenzaría a escuchar la música del saxo, el acompañamiento perfecto para el baño. Sumergida en el agua, se imaginó que eran las manos de Adrien y no la espuma lo que la acariciaba.

Casi una hora después el apartamento de Adrien seguía en silencio, pero Marinette siguió con los preparativos. Se cubrió el cuerpo de crema para asegurarse de que sus hábiles manos encontraran una piel suave y ligeramente perfumada. Sólo quedaba esperar a que Adrien leyera la nota y acudiera.

Agreste, tengo planes. Nos vemos más tarde. Marinette.

¿Planes? ¿Había hecho planes después de tenerlo hecho un manojo de nervios durante todo el día? Adrien leyó la nota una y otra vez, cada vez más furioso con ella y consigo mismo por no haber podido dejar de pensar en la velada que iban a pasar juntos.

Por el amor de Dios, hasta había salido a comprarle flores, algo que no había hecho por ninguna mujer desde...

Estrujó la nota con una mano y se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Las mujeres sólo se preocupaban por sus propios planes, era algo que sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que había cometido el error de olvidar desde que conocía a Marinette. Él era el único culpable.

¿Qué quería decir eso de que lo vería más tarde? Estaba claro que quería jugar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a participar.

Así pues, entró en el apartamento, agarró el saxo y se fue a Chloe's a deshacerse de la rabia y la frustración.

A las siete y media en punto, Marinette sacó los champiñones rellenos del horno y observó de nuevo la mesa. Todo estaba perfecto. Después de la ensalada de aguacate y tomate y de los champiñones, tenía intención de volverlo loco con unos deliciosos creps de marisco.

Si todo salía según lo previsto, terminarían la cena con una botella de champán bien frío... En la cama.

Por fin se quitó el delantal y se miró al espejo.

—Muy bien, Marinette, vamos a buscarlo.

Salió a la escalera y apretó el timbre de su casa. Esperó con el corazón en un puño. Nada. Volvió a llamar.

—¿Cómo es posible que no estés en casa? —se preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Es que no has visto la nota? Tienes que haberla visto. Decía claramente que te vería más tarde.

Volvió a llamar, esta vez con impaciencia.

—Decía que tenía planes... Ay, Dios mío, no lo has comprendido, pobre tonto. Los planes que tengo son contigo. Maldita sea.

Volvió a su apartamento a buscar la llave que se había metido en el sujetador para no perder tiempo en buscar el bolso y, unos segundos después, estaba bajando las escaleras tan rápido como le permitían los tacones.

—¿Problemas con las mujeres, labios, labios de azúcar?

Adrien levantó la mirada hacia Chloè y negó con la cabeza mientras se tomaba un descanso para humedecerse la garganta.

—Vamos, que soy yo. Todos los días de la última semana has venido muy tarde y has tocado pensando en alguna mujer, pero con calma. De repente hoy llegas temprano y tocas como si tuvieras un serio problema. ¿Es que te has peleado con esa preciosidad?

—No. Es que los dos teníamos cosas que hacer.

—Sigue manteniéndote a raya, ¿verdad? —dijo riéndose—. Algunas mujeres preparan el romance con más ahínco que otras.

—No es ningún romance.

—Quizá sea ése tu problema. ¿Alguna vez le compras flores o le dices que tiene los ojos muy bonitos?

—No —le había comprado flores y ella no había estado ahí para recibirlas—. Es sólo sexo, no un romance.

—Ay, cariño. Con una mujer como ésa, no tendrás lo uno sin lo otro.

—Por eso es mejor que me aleje de una mujer como ésa. Quiero algo más sencillo— se llevó el saxo a los labios—. ¿Ahora vas a dejarme tocar o quieres seguir opinando de mi vida amorosa?

Chloè se dio media vuelta, pero antes de alejarse le dijo:

—Querido, cuando tengas vida amorosa, te daré todos los consejos que necesites.

Adrien comenzó a tocar, pero ni siquiera la música consiguió apartar su mente de ella. Aun así siguió arrancando notas de dolor y de frustración del instrumento...

Hasta que la vio aparecer por la puerta.

Sus ojos llenos de secretos se clavaron en él a través del humo del local y la sonrisa que le dedicó mientras se sentaba hizo que a Adrien comenzaran a sudarle las manos. La vio humedecerse los labios y acariciarse el borde del escote con un dedo. Se cruzó de piernas muy lentamente.

Adrien no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba claro que lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente; aquellos movimientos sin duda pretendían volverlo loco.

Y lo estaban consiguiendo.

Escuchó la canción atentamente y, cuando las últimas notas empezaban a desvanecerse en el aire, se levantó, se pasó la mano por la cadera y se dio media vuelta sobre esos tacones imposiblemente altos. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se volvió a mirarlo y lo invitó a seguirlo con una sonrisa.

Al apartarse la boquilla de los labios, Adrien lanzó una maldición.

—¿Vas a ir o no?

Se agachó a guardar el saxo y miró a su amigo.

—¿Te parece que soy tonto, Kim?

—No —respondió el pianista con una carcajada y siguió tocando—. Desde luego que no.

Marinette lo esperaba en la acera cuando Adrien salió del local. Bajo la luz blanca de la farola, con una mano en la cadera, la cabeza ladeada y una tenue sonrisa en los labios, parecía una elegante fotografía artística.

Sexo en blanco y negro.

Fue hacia ella, observándola detenidamente. El cabello largo, el vestido negro enfundando su cuerpo.

Ninguna joya que distrajera la atención.

Altos tacones de aguja sobre los que se alzaban unas piernas esbeltas y perfectas.

Las únicas notas de color eran sus ojos azules y esa boca roja de sirena. Una boca que sonreía ahora con satisfacción femenina.

Estaba aún a tres pasos de distancia cuando sintió su aroma y ya no pudo seguir caminando lentamente.

—Hola, vecino —le dijo con una voz ronroneante que le hizo estremecerse de deseo.

Adrien enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cambio de planes, vecina?

—Espero que no —fue ella la que dio el último paso.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda y luego volvió a subirlas hasta sus hombros para echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello. Su cuerpo encajaba con el de él.

—Tú eras mi único plan, cabeza de chorlito —le dijo con una risilla malévola.

—¿De verdad?

—Agreste —le susurró rozándole la boca con los labios y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. ¿No te dije que serías el primero en saberlo?

Adrien le puso la mano en la nuca sin apartar la boca de sus tentadores labios rojos.

—¿Puedes correr con esos tacones?

Ella se rió de nuevo, pero ahora se le notaba la respiración entrecortada.

—No, pero tenemos toda la noche, ¿no?

—Puede que necesitemos aún más tiempo - dio un paso atrás y le tendió una mano para que lo acompañara—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa arma letal? El vestido —añadió al ver su gesto de incomprensión.

—Ah, este trapo viejo —dijo riéndose—. Me lo he comprado hoy, pensando en ti. Y cuando me lo he puesto, pensaba en qué sentiría cuando tú me lo quitases.

—Has debido de estar practicando —dijo él cuando consiguió reunir fuerzas para volver a hablar—. Porque esto se te da muy bien.

—Voy improvisando sobre la marcha.

—Pues por mí no pares.

A Marinette se le pasó por la cabeza que parecía mentira tener tanto calor en una fresca noche de abril como aquélla.

—Siento no haber sido más clara en la nota. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza —se volvió a mirarlo con deleite—. Y todas relacionadas contigo.

—La verdad es que me puso de muy mal humor —admitió sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Perdóname, pero debo decir que me resulta muy halagador. Cuando llamé a tu puerta y vi que no estabas, tuve más o menos la misma reacción. Me había pasado mucho tiempo preparándome para ti. Ahora puedes sentirte halagado.

—Debe de haberte costado mucho enfundarte ese vestido.

—Y no sólo eso —se concentró para controlar los latidos de su corazón, pero cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta del edificio, volvió a acelerarse—. He preparado la cena.

—¿Sí? —no sólo estaba halagado, también estaba increíblemente excitado. Y conmovido.

—Una cena magnífica, aunque está mal que yo lo diga —añadió al tiempo que entraban en el edificio y se dirigían hacia el ascensor—. Con un delicioso vino blanco y una botella de champán que he pensado que podríamos disfrutar... en la cama.

Ya dentro del ascensor, Adrien se esforzó para no tocarla, pues sabía que si lo hacía, no saldrían de allí.

—¿Hay algo más que daba saber sobre tus planes?

—Ya lo irás descubriendo —salió del ascensor y se dirigió hacia la puerta lanzándole una de esas miradas suyas que un hombre no podía dejar de seguir.

—¿La llave?

Sin apartar los ojos de él, Marinette deslizó un dedo por el amplio escote del vestido y fingió estar buscando la llave.

—Vaya, no consigo encontrarla —dijo disfrutando del modo en que Adrien seguía su mano con la mirada—. Creo que vas a tener que ayudarme.

Adrien descubrió algo que podría interesar a la comunidad médica, se podía seguir consciente aun sin sangre en la cabeza.

Pasó la mano suavemente por el borde del vestido provocándole un escalofrío. Después coló un dedo por debajo de la tela y le acarició el pecho. Vio cómo ella cerraba los ojos en el momento en que le rozó el pezón.

—Me parece que eres tú el que ha estado practicando —consiguió decir ella con la respiración entrecortada.

—Voy improvisando sobre la marcha.

—No vayas a parar por mí.

No tenía intención de hacerlo.

—Me parece que la he encontrado -susurró sacando la llave del escote.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta para que Marinette pudiera pasar.

—Pídeme que entre.

—Entra.

Una vez dentro la agarró de las caderas y siguió caminando hacia la escalera.

—¿Y la cena? —preguntó ella, avanzando de espaldas.

—Puede esperar —Adrien descolgó el teléfono al pasar.

—¿El vino?

—Después. Mucho después.

Marinette comenzó a subir los escalones con las piernas temblorosas, pero agarrándose a sus hombros.

—Pídeme que te toque.

—Tócame —suspiró al sentir que sus manos comenzaban a subir desde las caderas.

—Pídeme que te bese.

—Bésame —gimió cuando su boca le rozó los pechos—. Bésame más —le pidió al llegar al dormitorio.

—Enseguida —dijo él con una malévola sonrisa—. Quiero más luz.

—He preparado velas —buscó las cerillas e intentó encender una—. No puedo, me tiemblan las manos —admitió riéndose.

—Deja que lo haga yo, pero no te muevas de ahí.

Unos segundos después, la habitación quedó suavemente iluminada por la luz de decenas de velas y Adrien volvió a su lado. Marinette lo observaba con los ojos llenos de deseo y de nerviosismo.

—Pídeme que te tome —dijo estrechándola en sus brazos.

—Tómame —obedeció ella sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Sus bocas se unieron con el poder y la pasión que habían creado entre ambos. Marinette se aferró a él con la certeza de que aquello era lo que quería.

—Te deseo —le dijo mientras le cubría el rostro de besos.

Entonces él le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Marinette se sorprendió al ver la imagen de ambos en el espejo, el brillo de deseo que iluminaba el rostro de Adrien mientras exploraba su cuerpo.

—Tenemos toda la noche —le recordó él—. Mira.

Continuó besándole y mordisqueándole el cuello mientras con las manos le acariciaba los pechos por debajo de la seda del vestido. De los labios de Marinette salió un gemido de placer al sentir su mano en el centro de su cuerpo.

Adrien levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. Marinette lo había vuelto loco con su aparición en el club y ahora él tenía intención de devolverle el favor.

—Dime que quieres más.

Marinette sentía que los músculos se le habían quedado flojos, las piernas apenas la sostenían.

—Adrien...

Él siguió acariciándole los muslos, haciéndola estremecer.

—Dime que quieres más.

—Dios —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en su hombro—. Quiero más.

—Yo también.

Coló la mano por debajo de sus medias. Tocarla de aquel modo era una deliciosa tortura. Su aroma lo estaba matando, el tacto de su piel lo urgía a hacerla suya, pero él hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Debía apaciguar su instinto animal porque cuando se desatara los devoraría a ambos.

Le mordisqueó el cuello y los hombros mientras le bajaba la cremallera del vestido. No pudo contener un gruñido de excitación al ver lo que había debajo de la fina prenda.

Sexo en blanco y negro, pensó de nuevo.

Marinette vio cómo cambiaba la expresión de sus ojos y aparecía en ellos un brillo peligroso. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que deseaba ver; el peligro, el riesgo, la gloria de estar haciéndole perder ese férreo control que ejercía sobre sí mismo.

Saberse poseedora de tal poder la impulsó a agarrarle las manos con las suyas y guiarlas por su cuerpo.

—Me lo he comprado hoy —susurró mientras le llevaba las manos a los pechos—. Para que pudieras arrancármelo.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que se dejara llevar por la pasión. La dio la vuelta y poseyó su boca apasionadamente mientras la llevaba hasta la cama.

Quería comérsela viva y no podía parar. Sintió cómo arqueaba la espalda cuando su mano alcanzó el centro de aquel cuerpo perfecto. Un segundo después rasgó el encaje y la seda desesperadamente y pudo explorar sus pechos con la boca mientras ella lo volvía loco arrancándole la camiseta y hundiéndole las uñas en la espalda.

Su boca mostraba la misma ansiedad que la de él, sus manos se movían con la misma impaciencia por quitarle los pantalones y cuando por fin pudo agarrarlo, sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía por dentro.

Rodaron por la cama, jadeando, gimiendo.

Cuando se adentró en ella y el calor de sus cuerpos se fundió en uno, la explosión de placer fue mayor de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Ella seguía su ritmo con la misma furia, agarrándose al cabecero para arquear la espalda y que él se sumergiera en su cuerpo tanto como fuera posible. Enloquecido de placer, Adrien observó su rostro, el deleite que se reflejaba en él y siguió moviéndose hasta hacerla gritar su nombre y sintió que se derretía en sus brazos. Entonces se dejó llevar y se deshizo dentro de ella.

No le soltó las manos, ni salió de su cuerpo mientras ella seguía estremeciéndose.

—¿Aún respiramos? — le preguntó ella unos minutos después.

—Desde luego tu corazón sigue latiendo —podía verlo en su cuello.

—Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Creo que sí.

—Bien. Voy a necesitar unas horas, quizá unos días, para poder volver a moverme.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, Marinette sabía que él la observaba y por eso sonrió.

—Gracias por devolverme el favor, Agreste.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir nada semejante —abrió los ojos—. Nadie me había tocado así.

Nada más decirlo se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, lo leyó en sus ojos, en el modo en que se apartó de la intimidad que acababan de compartir. Estaría con ella sólo si se trataba de algo sencillo, sexy y sin ternura alguna.

Pero ella deseaba algo más. Deseaba el sentimiento y la emoción.

—Tienes unas manos magníficas —dijo volviendo al tono seductor.

—Las tuyas tampoco están nada mal —respondió él al tiempo que se tumbaba de espaldas a su lado. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse estremecido al ver esa emoción en sus ojos.

No iba a permitir que las cosas fueran por esos derroteros porque sabía que entonces estaría perdido. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de esperar, de sentir.

Marinette deseaba acurrucarse junto a él, pero suponía que eso también era terreno prohibido. Debía contentarse con algo sencillo y sin complicaciones, si no quería que se marchase de su lado.

—Me parece que nos vendría muy bien una copa de vino, ¿no te parece? —le preguntó incorporándose en la cama.

—Desde luego —Adrien le pasó la mano por la cadera porque sentía la necesidad de tocarla, de no perder la conexión con ella—. Habías dicho algo de una cena.

—Agreste, te tengo preparado algo delicioso —anunció levantándose de la cama después de darle un rápido beso—. Sólo me queda hacer los creps.

—¿Vas a cocinar?

—Sí.

Sólo con verla salir de la cama sintió que volvía a arderle la sangre.

—¿Qué haces?

Marinette se echó a reír con la bata en la mano.

—Poniéndome una bata. Suele utilizarse para cubrir la desnudez.

Adrien fue hacia ella y le soltó el cinturón que acababa de atarse.

—No te la pongas.

—Pensé que querías cenar —dijo mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Así es y quiero verte cocinar.

—Ah —volvió a echarse a reír—. No voy a cocinar desnuda, esa fantasía tuya no se va a hacer realidad.

—En realidad me preguntaba si no tendrías otro conjunto como ése —dijo señalando a lo que quedaba del liguero de encaje que le había arrancado con sus propias manos.

Marinette enarcó una ceja con sorpresa y curiosidad.

—Ninguna mujer precavida compraría sólo uno. Tengo otro rojo pasión que te cortará la respiración.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—¿Por qué no te lo pones? Tengo muchísima hambre.

 **Eh aquí el cap tan ansiado por tod@s!!** **lamento la tardanza 7-7 me surgen un par de problemillas y hace unas horas, una haters empezó a insultarme en wattpad 7-7** **me demoraré en actualizar, pero aquí, publicaré hasta el capitulo 18, así emparejo los caps con Wattpad.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hacer creps en ropa interior tenía sus riesgos, pero además de eso, Marinette descubrió lo que era hacer el amor sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Increíble.

Y en la alfombra del salón.

Increíble.

La experiencia de hacerlo bajo la ducha era algo que sin duda deseaba repetir.

Pasaron la noche entera el uno en brazos del otro, como si no pudieran saciarse de estar juntos.

Alcanzaron tal conexión sexual, tal armonía, que en cierto momento Marinette llegó a creer que era el corazón de Adrien lo que latía en su pecho.

Las velas ya se habían apagado y la luz del amanecer se colaba por las ventanas cuando se quedó dormida en sus brazos, completamente exhausta.

Después despertó sola.

Sabía que no debía molestarle que no se hubiese quedado a dormir con ella, que no hubiera despertado a su lado. Sabía que las cosas nunca serían así entre ellos.

Lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

Nunca habría palabras de amor, ni desnudarían su alma el uno con el otro.

Su intimidad sería sólo física.

¿Cómo iba a saber él que Marinette jamás se había entregado de ese modo a ningún hombre? ¿Por qué habría de saber que su pasión estaba motivada por el amor tanto como por el sexo?

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y se levantó de la cama. Había comenzado aquella relación sabiendo muy bien en lo que se metía, consciente de las limitaciones de Adrien. Podrían estar juntos y pasarlo bien siempre y cuando no cruzaran cierta línea.

No pensaba lamentarse por ello.

Era una mujer adulta, dueña de sus propias emociones y responsable de sus acciones. No iba a quejarse por estar viviendo algo tremendamente emocionante con un hombre increíble.

—¡Maldita sea! —protestó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y descolgó el teléfono. Tenía que hablar con alguien y, en asuntos tan importantes, siempre era el mismo alguien.

—¿Mamá? Mamá, estoy enamorada —dijo antes de romper a llorar.

Los dedos de Adrien volaban sobre el teclado. No había dormido más de tres horas y sin embargo tenía la mente clara y rebosante de energía. Escribir su obra más famosa había sido una verdadera tortura; cada palabra que la componía había salido de él con un profundo dolor.

Sin embargo, aquélla manaba de su interior como salía el champán de una botella al que se le quitaba el corcho.

Estaba llena de vida y, por primera vez desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar, él también lo estaba.

Podía verlo todo con absoluta claridad; el escenario, los personajes y lo que había dentro de ellos.

Un mundo en tres actos.

Los seres que se iban dibujando con cada palabra que escribía estaban ya llenos de energía. Él los conocía, sabía cómo funcionaban sus corazones y cómo acabarían rompiéndose.

El hilo de esperanza que iluminaba sus vidas había sido algo inesperado, algo que no había planeado, pero que estaba allí con tal certeza, con tal fuerza que también él podía sentirlo.

Escribió hasta quedar exhausto, después miró a su alrededor con gesto desorientado. Todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la luz de una lámpara que había encendido hacía horas y la que desprendía la pantalla del ordenador.

No tenía la menor idea de la hora que era, ni siquiera sabía bien en qué día estaba. Tenía el cuello y los hombros rígidos y el estómago vacío.

Se puso en pie y, después de estirar un poco los músculos entumecidos, fue hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Ni siquiera lo había notado mientras escribía.

Se preguntó si Marinette estaría también observando la tormenta, cómo los peatones corrían a refugiarse en los soportales de las tiendas. Se preguntó qué pensaría de la escena; seguro que convertiría al hombre que vendía paraguas en la acera en uno de sus cómicos personajes; le daría un nombre y lo convertiría en parte de su mundo con ese magnífico don que poseía.

Ahora también él estaba en ese mundo, pensó Adrien. Desde que la conocía, no había podido resistir la tentación de abrir esa puerta y adentrarse en esa deliciosa y colorida confusión.

Pero ella parecía no comprender que ése no era su sitio.

Cuando estaba allí, con ella, Adrien llegaba a tener la sensación de poder encajar en aquel mundo, de que realmente la vida podía llegar a ser así de sencilla y de extraordinaria.

Como una tormenta que caía sobre la ciudad. Pero las tormentas siempre acababan.

Esa mañana había estado a punto de dejarse sumergir en ese mundo. Le había faltado muy poco para caer en la tentación de quedarse a su lado, abrazado a ese cuerpo cálido que se había acurrucado a él durante el sueño.

Marinette le había parecido tan... dulce, tan acogedora. Lo que había sentido mientras la veía dormir había sido otro tipo de deseo, el deseo de aferrarse a aquella fantasía y olvidarse de sus problemas.

Lo más sabio había sido dejarla dormir.

Bajó a hacer más café y consideró la idea de echarse una siesta.

Pero entonces pensó en ella y supo que no podría conciliar el sueño mientras siguiera recordando la noche que habían pasado juntos.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

No debía ir a verla, no tenía derecho a interrumpir su trabajo sólo porque él hubiese decidido tomarse un descanso. Sólo porque la lluvia le hubiese hecho sentirse solo y tenso.

Tuvo que recordarse que a él le gustaba estar solo y necesitaba esa tensión para trabajar. Pero lo cierto era que en aquel momento habría deseado poder sentarse a ver la tormenta con ella y hacerle el amor lentamente mientras la lluvia golpeaba los cristales y los alejaba de todo excepto de ellos mismos.

Deseaba estar con ella más de lo que le convenía.

El deseo estaba bien, pero la necesidad era algo muy peligroso y tenía la sensación de estar muy cerca de cruzar esa fina línea.

Cuando a un hombre se le metía en la cabeza de ese modo una mujer, lo cambiaba; lo transformaba en un ser vulnerable, dejando al descubierto partes de sí mismo que debía proteger.

Marinette no era Rebecca. No estaba tan ciego como para pensar que todas las mujeres eran tan mentirosas y frías como ella. Si alguna vez había conocido a alguien en las antípodas de la crueldad y el engaño, era sin duda Marinette Dupain .

Pero eso no cambiaba nada.

De la necesidad al amor había un espacio muy pequeño y un hombre como él, al que ya le habían roto el corazón una vez, debía tener mucho cuidado con no aventurarse a entrar en tan peligroso terreno. La experiencia le había enseñado a mantener el control en todo momento y de hecho, no se creía capaz de volver a sentir ese tipo de cosas.

Así que no tenía de qué preocuparse, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se bebía el café recién hecho con la mirada clavada en la puerta como si pudiese ver a través de ella y de la que había al otro lado del descansillo.

Marinette no le había pedido nada más que pasión, compañía y diversión.

Lo mismo que buscaba él.

Ambos eran perfectamente conscientes de que aquello era algo temporal.

Adrien se marcharía de la ciudad en pocas semanas y cada uno seguiría con su vida. Ella con sus innumerables amigos y él con su soledad.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa con un golpe antes siquiera de darse cuenta de que no le gustaba nada la idea.

Quizá pudieran seguir viéndose de vez en cuando. Su casa de Toulouse no estaba demasiado lejos de París, se podía ir y volver en el mismo día.

Él iba a la ciudad a menudo y no había ningún motivo por el que no pudiera ir aún con más frecuencia.

Hasta que ella conociera a otro, pensó de pronto. ¿Por qué iba una mujer como Marinette a esperar mientras él entraba y salía de su vida intermitentemente?

Pero, ¿quién le estaba pidiendo que esperara? Por lo que a él se refería, podía enamorarse de cualquier idiota que le eligiera alguno de sus amigos.

Sólo esperaba que no sucediera mientras él estuviese allí.

Fue directo a la puerta con la intención de aclarar un par de cosas y la abrió a tiempo de ver cómo Marinette se lanzaba a los brazos de un hombre alto y de cabello Azulado al igual que el de ella.

—Sigues siendo la chica más guapa de Paris —le dijo él—. Dame un beso.

Al oír eso, Adrien se preguntó qué tortura sería la más adecuada para aquel tipo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado antes :'v el colegio y los exámenes integradores me tienen con muy poco tiempo :'(** **Les dejaré los caps que tendria que haberles dejado xD** _Capitulo 16, 17, 18 y 19 :3_

—¡Brander! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? ¡Dios, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte! Estás empapado. Entra y quítate esa chaqueta. A ver cuándo te compras una nueva, ésta parece que hubiera sobrevivido a una guerra.

El recién llegado se echó a reír, la estrechó en sus brazos y volvió a besarla.

—Sigues sin callarte ni debajo del agua.

—Hablo mucho cuando estoy contenta. ¿Cuándo vas a..? ah, Adrien—Marinette lo miró con los ojos llenos de alegría—. No te había visto.

—Ya me había dado cuenta —iba a matarlo con sus propias manos—. Pero no quiero interrumpir el encuentro.

—Es genial, ¿verdad? Brander, te presento a Adrien Agreste.

—¿Agreste? —Brander se pasó la lengua por los dientes que, sin duda alguna, ese tipo quería romperle—. El dramaturgo. Vi una obra suya la última vez que estuve en París. Marinette no paró de llorar. Prácticamente tuve que sacarla en brazos del teatro.

—No seas exagerado.

—No exagero. Claro que antes llorabas con los anuncios de la televisión, así que me parece que eres un blanco fácil.

—Eso es ridículo... está sonando el teléfono. Espera un segundo —entró corriendo a su casa y dejó a los dos hombres observándose mutuamente.

—Yo soy escultor —anunció Brander—. Y, puesto que necesito las manos para trabajar, te diré que soy el hermano de Marinette antes de saludarte adecuadamente.

—¿Su hermano? —el brillo asesino de su mirada se suavizó, pero no desapareció del todo—. No os parecéis en nada.

—Es cierto. ¿Quiere ver mi carné de conducir, señor Agreste?

—Era la señora Mendeleiev —anunció Marinette al aparecer de nuevo por la puerta—. Te ha visto entrar, pero no le ha dado tiempo a salir para saludarte. Dice que estás más guapo que nunca —Marinette le agarró la cara con ambas manos y se echó a reír—. ¿Verdad que es muy guapo?

—No empieces.

—Pero si es verdad. Las mujeres se vuelven locas por ti —después de decir eso agarró a Adrien de la mano—. Vamos a tomar una copa para celebrarlo.

Adrien iba a rechazar la invitación, pero después se encogió de hombros. No tenía nada de malo conocer un poco más al hermano de Marinette.

—¿Qué tipo de esculturas haces?

—Lo que más trabajo es el metal —respondió Brander dejando su chaqueta sobre el sofá, de donde Marinette la retiró inmediatamente.

—Voy a colgar esto en el baño para que se seque. Adrien, ¿por qué no sirves unas copas de vino?

—Claro.

—¿No tiene cerveza? —preguntó Brander mientras observaba enarcando una ceja la familiaridad con la que Adrien se movía por la cocina de su hermana pequeña.

—Sí —sacó dos botellas y una copa de vino para Marinette—. ¿Trabajas en el sur?

—Así es. Encajo mejor en Carcasona que en Conques. Además allí tengo más oportunidad de trabajar al aire libre. Con el clima de aquí sería imposible. Marinette no me ha hablado de ti, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en el edificio?

—No mucho.

—Entonces os habéis hecho amigos muy rápido, ¿no?

—Supongo.

—Adrien —dijo Marinette en tono recriminatorio—. Podrías haber sacado unos vasos.

—Los hombres no necesitan vaso para la cerveza —respondió su hermano con una risotada.

—Entonces supongo que tampoco querréis comer algo tan delicado como un paté con tostaditas de pan de centeno.

—¿Cómo que no? —se apresuró a decirle Brander mientras ocupaba uno de los taburetes de la cocina—. ¿No tenías cuatro de éstos?

—Sí, pero le he dejado uno a Adrien —Marinette comenzó a sacar cosas de la nevera—. ¿Qué haces en París?

—He venido a ultimar algunas cosas para la exposición de otoño. Sólo estaré aquí un par de días.

—¿Y vas a quedarte en un hotel en lugar de en casa de tu hermanita?

—Ya sabes que tu régimen de visitas me vuelve loco —respondió lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a Adrien—. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que por esta casa pasa más gente que por una cafetería. Es horrible —añadió fingiendo un escalofrío— Brander es un solitario profesional —explicó Marinette—. Seguro que os llevaríais bien. A Adrien tampoco le gusta la gente —le dijo a su hermano.

—Por fin alguien con un poco de sentido común.

Quizá el nuevo amigo de su hermana no estuviera tan mal después de todo, pensó Brander.

—Prefiero una habitación de hotel, la única gente que pasa por allí son los del servicio de habitaciones y llaman antes de entrar, cosa que no hace la mayoría de tus amigos —le recriminó a Marinette en tono humorístico—. Pero te dejaré que cocines para mí.

—Qué bueno eres conmigo.

—¿Has probado el pastel de pollo de Marinette, Agreste?

—La verdad es que no.

—Entonces mira cómo la convenzo para que nos prepare uno.

Estaba resultando ser una noche muy agradable, pensó Adrien mientras veía el cariño y la complicidad que había entre Marinette y su hermano.

Recordaba un tiempo en el que él había tenido lo mismo con su hermano. Pero eso había sido antes de Rebecca.

Después había seguido habiendo cariño, pero también cierta tensión que nunca antes había existido entre ellos.

Pero la tensión era algo que los Dupain no parecían ni conocer.

Marinette y Brander no paraban de contar anécdotas el uno del otro, algunas de ellas algo embarazosas, pero ambos se lo tomaban con un sentido del humor envidiable.

Una vez en su apartamento, se preguntó si podría incluir alguna de esas anécdotas en el segundo acto de la obra, sin duda supondrían cierta distensión cómica.

Puesto que Marinette aún se quedaría bastante tiempo charlando con su hermano, Adrien decidió que la mejor manera de pasar el resto de la noche sería trabajando.


	17. Chapter 17

Este capítulo contiene un pequeño lemon.

—Me gusta tu amigo.

Brander estiró cómodamente las piernas y tomó un sorbo del coñac que Marinette había abierto en su honor.

—Me alegro porque a mí también.

—Aunque es un poco serio para ti.

—Bueno, está bien conocer a alguien diferente de vez en cuando.

—¿Es eso lo que es? —le preguntó Brander en tono más serio, en cuanto Marinette se sentó a su lado en el sofá—. Nos ha faltado tiempo para besaros en cuanto he subido a llamar por teléfono.

—¿Estabas espiándonos? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—No. Simplemente dio la casualidad de que miré hacia abajo en el momento justo. Como además más de una vez lo he visto mirarte como si fueras más deliciosa que tu pastel de pollo, que por cierto estaba increíble, sólo he tenido que sumar dos y dos.

—Siempre has sido muy listo, Brander. Supongo que será mejor que te lo diga sin rodeos, puesto que estás tan entrometido, Adrien y yo estamos juntos.

—Te acuestas con él.

Marinette abrió los ojos de par en par con deliberada exageración.

—Por Dios, no, sólo vamos a ser compañeros de canasta. Somos conscientes de que es un compromiso muy serio, pero podremos hacerle frente.

—Tú también eres muy lista, hermanita —protestó.

—Así es como me gano la vida.

—Y supongo que Agreste es el malhumorado John de Jane.

—No pude resistirme.

Después de sólo unos segundos de silencio, Brander se volvió a mirarla fijamente.

—Jane cree haberse enamorado de él.

Marinette también hizo una breve pausa antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Jane es como un personaje de cómic que hace más o menos lo que yo le digo. Pero no soy yo.

—Sin embargo tiene mucho de ti.

—Sí, por eso me gusta tanto —bromeó.

Pero Brander siguió frunciendo el ceño.

—Escucha, Mari, no quiero meterme en tu vida, pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor.

—Y lo haces muy bien, Brander —se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla—. No tienes por qué preocuparte; Adrien no se está aprovechando de tu hermanita —le quitó la copa de coñac y le dio un sorbo antes de devolvérsela—. En realidad fui yo la que se aprovechó de él. Le hice galletas y desde entonces es mi esclavo sexual.

—Vale, hermanita, no quiero los detalles —Brander se levantó del sofá con evidente incomodidad.

—Vaya, yo estaba deseando compartirlos contigo, especialmente los vídeos caseros.

—Calla, Marinette —había conseguido ruborizarlo—. Sé que eres una mujer adulta y atractiva a pesar de esa nariz.

—Tengo una nariz muy bonita —aseguró.

—Nos hemos esforzado mucho en hacerte creer eso y parece que has superado tal deformidad.

Marinette no pudo por menos de echarse a reír.

—Lo único que quiero decirte es que tengas cuidado —concluyó con más seriedad.

Marinette fue junto a él y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero mucho, hermanito. A pesar de ese molesto tic que tienes.

—Yo no tengo ningún tic.

—Nos hemos esforzado mucho en hacerte creer eso —ambos se echaron a reír al unísono y se dieron un fuerte abrazo—. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. ¿No puedes quedarte unos días más?

—Le he prometido a los abuelos que iría a verlos a Lyon. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Se alegrarán mucho de verte. Además así nos daremos apoyo mutuo cuando el abuelo empiece con eso de que ya es hora de que formemos una familia.

—La verdad es que últimamente me llama mucho —consideró la idea de tomarse unos días libres—. Tengo varias tiras preparadas por adelantado, así que supongo que podría hacerlo. Pero pasado mañana tengo una reunión a la que no puedo faltar.

—Ven después —la observó detenidamente mientras ella barajaba las posibilidades—. Puedes decirle a tu compañero de cartas que venga contigo. Podemos echar unas partidas de canasta.

—No es mala idea —murmuró—. Se lo preguntaré. En cualquier caso, yo voy.

—Estupendo —y esperaba que fuera también Adrien, sería divertido ver si pasaba las pruebas de Wang Cheng.

Era más de medianoche cuando Brander se marchó al hotel, por lo que Marinette pensó que lo más sensato sería meterse en la cama, apagar la luz y dormir un poco, ya que la noche anterior apenas lo había hecho.

Así que cruzó el descansillo y llamó a la puerta de Adrien.

Ya pensaba que se había ido a la cama o al club cuando oyó que se abría el cerrojo.

—Hola.

Adrien miró hacia su casa.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—Se ha ido al hotel. He abierto una botella de coñac y me preguntaba si te apetecía...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Adrien la agarró de la mano, tiró de ella hacia el interior de la casa y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta a su espalda.

—Supongo que no quieres coñac —consiguió decir Marinette con la voz entrecortada, mientras él le besaba el cuello y le desabrochaba la camisa.

Adrien no había podido controlar la necesidad que se había apoderado de él nada más verla al otro lado de la puerta. No podía dejar de besarla y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más antes de poseerla por completo.

Ella se entregó a la pasión con igual desenfreno. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de abandono cuando sintió que su boca bajaba y bajaba, dejando a su paso un sinfín de escalofríos de placer. No era posible sentir algo semejante, ése fue el último pensamiento coherente de Marinette antes de que la lengua de Adrien le hiciera perder el aliento y la cabeza.

Oyó el grito de éxtasis que salió de sus propios labios cuando, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, se abrió a él y al placer que él le daba. Se deshizo en su boca, pero él continuó hasta que su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse de nuevo.

Adrien la oyó gruñir cuando comenzó a subir por su anatomía, recorriendo su piel con la lengua, saboreando su erótico sabor. La llevó a la butaca y, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, la sentó encima de sí, adentrándose en el húmedo calor de su cuerpo.

Sus gemidos se convirtieron en uno solo. Ahora era ella la que marcaba el ritmo y lo hacía con auténtica maestría, arrastrándolo al borde del delirio. Adrien tuvo que aferrarse a un pensamiento para no perder el control por completo y conseguir esperarla hasta que llegó el momento de liberarse juntos, de derretirse el uno en el otro y dejarse llevar por el placer más absoluto, un instante en el que no supo dónde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el de ella.

Al sentir su rostro apoyado en el hombro y su respiración rozándole el cuello recordó lo que le había dicho, que nadie la había tocado antes como él.

Nadie le había hecho sentir a él lo que ella le hacía sentir. Pero, a pesar de lo hábil que era con las palabras por escrito, no tenía la menor idea de cómo decirle algo así.

—He estado toda la noche pensando en esto —eso era algo que podía decir sin correr el menor riesgo.

—Y pensar que he estado a punto de irme a la cama —dijo ella con un suspiro de satisfacción—. Sabía que esta butaca era perfecta para ti.

Ambos se echaron a reír, pero entonces Marinette le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Adrien —fue todo lo que dijo antes de besarlo.

Aquel cálido beso le estremeció el alma y le hizo desear algo en lo que no quería creer. Sintió que estaba cruzando la delgada línea que separaba el deseo de la necesidad y que se acercaba aterradoramente al amor.

Marinette suspiró al apoyar la mejilla sobre la suya.

—Estás helada.

—Un poco —cerró los ojos y se recordó que no siempre se podía tener todo lo que se deseaba—. Y muerta de sed. ¿Quieres agua?

—Sí, yo la traeré.

—No te preocupes —se levantó suavemente—. ¿Tienes una bata?

Adrien trató de sonreír para no pensar en la sensación de pérdida que lo había invadido al notar que sus cuerpos dejaban de estar en contacto.

—¿A qué viene esa obsesión con las batas?

—Olvídalo —optó por ponerse la camisa de Adrien, que había quedado en el suelo—. Le has caído muy bien a Brander —comentó al tiempo que iba a la cocina.

—Él a mí también —no podía dejar de mirarla mientras ella servía los vasos de agua para después volver a su lado y acomodarse en su regazo como un gato.

—¿Qué te parecería hacer un viaje? —le dijo entonces.

—¿Un viaje?

—Sí. Brander va a ir a Lyon a visitar a nuestros abuelos, los Cheng, y se me ha ocurrido que podríamos acompañarlo. El abuelo siempre se queja de que nunca vamos a verlos. Es un lugar maravilloso; la casa es... no sé ni cómo describirla, pero sé que te gustará. Y ellos también son estupendos. ¿Qué me dices, Agreste?

—Parece una reunión familiar —le resultó extraño, pero lo cierto era que no le gustaba nada la idea de estar sin ella ni siquiera un par de días.

—Al abuelo le encanta que vaya gente. Tiene más de noventa años, pero rebosa energía por los cuatro costados.

—Lo sé. Es un hombre fascinante. Y tu abuela también —la vio fruncir el ceño y enseguida se lo explicó—. Los conozco. Son amigos de mis padres.

—¿Sí? No lo sabía. Ya te he dicho lo complicada que es mi familia, ¿verdad? Los Cheng, los Dupain.

—No empieces, por favor, que me pitan los oídos.

Marinette se echó a reír y le dio un beso en cada oreja.

—Bueno, pues si los conoces a ellos y a Brander, no te sentirás entre desconocidos. Ven conmigo —fue bajando de la oreja al cuello—. Será divertido.

—También sería divertido quedarnos en esa butaca.

—En el castillo Cheng hay multitud de habitaciones —le dijo con voz tentadora—. Y muchas de ellas tienen... cama.

—¡¿Cuándo nos vamos?!

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó, entusiasmada—. Pasado mañana. Podemos alquilar un coche.

—Yo tengo coche.

—Ah —lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad.

—Espero que te gusten los coches familiares.

—Claro, siempre es bueno tener un vehículo fuerte y fiable —dijo sin demasiada convicción.

—Entonces supongo que no aprobarás que tenga un Porsche.

—¿Un Porsche? No me digas que es descapotable.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Dios! ¿Me dejarás conducir?

—Claro, cuando se hiele el infierno.

—Oye, que conduzco muy bien.

—No lo dudo —decidió que era más inteligente distraerla que intentar convencerla, así que le quitó el vaso de la mano y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda—. ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer si reclináramos el respaldo de la butaca?

—Mm... se me ocurren un par de cosas increíbles —estiró el cuello para que él pudiera besárselo cómodamente—. ¿Sabes que mi abuelo es el propietario del edificio?

—Claro, fue él el que me ofreció este apartamento cuando se enteró de que estaba buscando casa en la ciudad.

—¿Él mismo te lo alquiló? —los movimientos de su lengua consiguieron que abandonara una idea que le había pasado fugazmente por la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo... ¡Dios, qué bien lo haces!

—Gracias. Pero te voy a enseñar otra cosa que hago aún mejor.


	18. Chapter 18

La casa de los Cheng se alzaba con arrogancia junto a un magnífico acantilado sobre el mar. Sus torres y la piedra gris de sus muros eran un símbolo del orgullo del clan; un edificio fuerte y sólido construido para perdurar en el tiempo.

A Marinette le gustó que la casa ejerciera el mismo efecto sobre Adrien que siempre le había causado a ella. Por eso detuvo el coche cuando él se lo pidió.

—Parece sacada de un cuento, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras la observaba a través de la densa cortina de lluvia.

—La había visto en fotos, pero es mucho más impresionante en la realidad.

—En días como éste tengo la sensación de estar en Italia.

—¿Conoces Italia?

—Sí, he ido un par de veces. ¿Tú no? —Adrien negó con la cabeza—. Puede deberías ir, allí están tus raíces. Te sorprenderá ver cuánto tiran de ti cuando respires el aire de las tierras altas o veas los lagos de las tierras bajas.

—Puede que me vengan bien unas vacaciones después de terminar la obra —comentó mientras ella volvía a poner el coche en marcha.

Unos segundos después llegaron frente a la casa y Marinette le dio las llaves del coche y salió corriendo a refugiarse en el porche, donde meneó la cabeza como un perro mojado y se echó a reír.

Durante varios segundos Adrien se quedó inmóvil. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla, disfrutar de la visión de ese rostro lleno de alegría. Quiso pensar que era deseo lo que sentía dentro de sí, pero el deseo rara vez hacía que se le formara un nudo de miedo en el estómago.

Si no podía dejar de sentirlo, lo negaría. Salió del coche, dejó que la lluvia le golpeara las mejillas mientras caminaba hacia ella. Al llegar a su lado, la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó con violenta pasión.

Marinette sintió la desesperación en su boca y la furia con la que su cuerpo se apretaba contra ella.

—Adrien —susurró.

El suave sonido de su voz le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Ahora que vamos a estar rodeados de familia —comenzó a decirle mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara de manera inconsciente—, puede que no pueda hacer esto tanto como me gustaría.

—Bueno —consiguió decir ella, casi sin aliento—. Con ese beso tendrás para un rato.

Lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó al interior de la casa.

Anna Cheng no tardó en acudir a recibirlos y lo hizo con la misma calidez que se respiraba nada más entrar a la casa. Los escudos y espadas que adornaban las paredes recordaban que aquél había sido el hogar de un guerrero, pero también había flores cuyo olor se mezclaba con el agradable aroma de la madera.

Después de fundirse en un abrazo con Marinette, Anna le tendió una mano a Adrien.

—Supongo que no te acordarás de mí porque no creo que hubieras cumplido aún los dieciséis años la última vez que te vi.

—Claro que me acuerdo de usted, señora Cheng —dijo estrechándole la mano—. Fue en el baile de primavera y fue usted muy amable con un adolescente que estaba deseando marcharse de allí.

—Vaya, me siento muy halagada. Pero pasa y entra en calor.

—¿Dónde están Brander y el abuelo?

Anna se echó a reír.

—El pobre Brander está arreglándole a tu abuelo el motor de la depuradora de la piscina. Ya sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, es inútil tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario —les explicó mientras los conducía a la que denominó como habitación del trono, un nombre que hacía justicia al lugar—. Voy a preparar un té y a avisarlos de que estáis aquí para que no crea que pretendo acapararlos.

—No, abuela. Siéntate con Adrien y yo iré a decírselo y a preparar el té —insistió Marinette.

—Gracias, querida —Anna le dio unas palmaditas en la mano a su nieta y se sentó junto al fuego, frente a su invitado—. Adrien, Wang y yo vimos tu obra en Louvre hace unos meses. Es sobrecogedora. Tu familia debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti.

—Creo que más bien están sorprendidos.

—Es más o menos lo mismo. No sé por qué suele sorprendernos que nuestros hijos o hermanos tengan talento, es como si pensáramos, ¿cómo he podido no darme cuenta durante tantos años?

—Usted conoce a mi familia, así que sabrá que la obra tiene mucho que ver con ellos.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué tal está tu hermana?

—Bien. Los niños la ayudan a centrarse.

—¿Y tú, Adrien? ¿Qué es lo que te centra a ti, el trabajo?

—Supongo que sí.

—Lo siento, no pretendía curiosear, eso suelo dejárselo a mi marido. Es sólo que recuerdo el modo en que aquel adolescente del baile cuidaba de su hermana.

—Sí — Adrien sonrió con tristeza—. Pero debería haberlo hecho mejor, quizá así no la habría hecho sufrir tanto.

—No fuiste tú el que la hizo sufrir —le recordó Anna—. De verdad que no quería hacerte pensar en esas cosas. Mejor cuéntame en qué estás trabajando, si no es un secreto.

—Es una historia de amor ambientada en París al menos eso es lo que ha ido surgiendo hasta el momento.

Al ver el modo en que miró a Marinette al verla aparecer, Anna se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho surgir aquella historia de amor de la ficción.

—¿Aún no le has ofrecido un whisky a nuestro invitado? —preguntó Wang con esa voz grave que no había perdido poder a pesar del paso de los años—. Vaya manera de recibir al hombre que nos ha traído a mi nieta preferida.

—Cuando querías que te arreglara la piscina, yo era tu nieto preferido —bromeó Brander.

—Pero ahora que ya está arreglada... —respondió el anciano con una sonora carcajada.

—Me alegro de verlo, señor Cheng.

Adrien cruzó la habitación con una mano extendida, pero eso no era suficiente para

Wang Cheng, que estrechó al joven en un abrazo que a punto estuvo de dejarlo sin respiración.

—Estás en forma Agreste, pero un buen whisky hace sentir aún mejor a cualquier Frances.

—Tú tendrás que conformarte con una gota en el té, Wang —le advirtió Anna mientras se acercaba a agarrar la botella.

—¡Qué mujer! —protestó Cheng con un gesto casi infantil—. Bueno, siéntate, muchacho y cuéntame qué tal van las cosas entre Marinette y tú.

Una señal de alarma sonó en la mente de Adrien.

—¿Cómo?

—Son vecinos, ¿no?

—Ah, sí, sí —respondió con alivio.

—Es hermosa como una flor, ¿verdad?

—Abuelo —Marinette acudió en su ayuda de inmediato—. No empieces, Agreste no lleva aquí ni diez minutos.

—¿Que no empiece qué? —le preguntó el anciano con fingida inocencia—. ¿Acaso no eres hermosa?

—Por supuesto que lo soy —bromeó ella acercándose a darle un beso a su abuelo—. Compórtate y quizá te dé un poco de mi whisky.

—Ésa es mi niña —dijo Wang con orgullo—. Y es una magnífica cocinera. Marinette, espero que estés siendo una buena vecina y le prepares alguna buena comida de vez en cuando.

—El otro día nos hizo su famoso pastel de pollo —intervino Brander.

—Ah, ¿entonces ya has probado las delicias de nuestra pequeña Marinette?

—¿Qué? —Adrien estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la galleta que le había ofrecido Marinette.

—Su comida —explicó Wang, satisfecho de cómo parecía estar desarrollándose su plan—. Una mujer que cocina como ella debería tener una familia a la que alimentar.

—Abuelo —volvió a protestar Marinette.

—Lo único que digo es que cualquier hombre aprecia un buen plato caliente preparado con cariño, ¿no crees, muchacho?

Adrien tuvo la sensación de estar pisando terreno peligroso.

—Desde luego.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! Un hombre que hace honor a su nombre... Aunque a tu edad ya deberías empezar a pensar un poco enel futuro. A tu edad hay que pensar en cosas como perpetuar el nombre de la familia.

Marinette le dio un codazo a Brander al ver el gesto de angustia de Adrien.

—Haz algo, hermanito —le suplicó en un susurro.

—Me debes una —le dijo antes de ofrecerse como blanco—. Abuelo, aún no te he hablado de la mujer que he conocido.

—¿Una mujer? —preguntó Wang de inmediato—. ¿Qué mujer es ésa? Pensé que estabas muy ocupado con tus juguetes de hierro para prestar atención a las mujeres.

—Claro que les presto atención —Brander sonrió con picardía—. Pero ésta es algo especial.

—Debe de serlo para que le dediques más de un vistazo.

—Desde luego que lo es. Se llama Ray —se le ocurrió de pronto—. Ray Rodriguez, aunque creo que es su nombre artístico. Es bailarina.

—¿Qué clase de bailarina? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—De estriptis, ¿de qué va a ser si no? No sabes el tatuaje que tiene en...

—¿Bailarinas de estriptis con tatuajes? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Brander Cheng! ¿Es que quieres matar a tu madre? Anna, ¿estás escuchando lo que dice?

—Brander, deja de tomarle el pelo a tu abuelo.

—Sí, señora —respondió obedientemente—. Pero no sé por qué no puedo estar con una bailarina de estriptis si me gusta.


	19. Chapter 19

Mucho más tarde, cuando la lluvia había pasado y Adrien llevaba ya más de una hora en el dormitorio de Marinette, aprovechando una magnífica cama con dosel, ella suspiró con satisfacción.

Había sido un día casi perfecto, tanto que se permitió el lujo de acurrucarse junto al hombre que amaba y fingir que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

-Dime una cosa -murmuró Adrien, que estaba demasiado relajado como para preocuparse por lo agradable que le resultaba estar allí, abrazado a Marinette y disfrutar de la calidez de su desnudez-. ¿A qué venía todo eso que me ha dicho tu abuelo durante el té?

Marinette levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-No te avisé porque tenía la estúpida esperanza de que no fuera necesario. La culpa es mía -se incorporó del todo para poder hablarle de frente-. ¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos increíbles, Agreste? Son casi traslúcidos.

-¿Lo dices en serio o sólo intentas cambiar de tema?

-Las dos cosas -era evidente que iba a tener que hablar de ello, así que se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata a pesar del gesto de desaprobación de Adrien-. Está bien, Agreste, tú eres Francés.

-Soy la tercera generación de los Agreste.

-Eso para mi abuelo carece de importancia - continuó sin atreverse a mirarlo-. Espero que comprendas que lo hace con buena intención. Mi abuelo me quiere mucho y no te habría elegido si no le gustarás realmente.

Adrien sintió que se le cerraba la boca del estómago.

-¿Elegirme para qué?

-No me di cuenta hasta que me dijiste que había sido él el que te había ofrecido el apartamento.

-¿De qué, Marinette?

Respiró hondo para tomar fuerzas y se dispuso a hablar con claridad.

-Adrien, mi abuelo te ha elegido para mí -dijo rápidamente-. Sólo lo hace porque me quiere mucho y piensa que lo mejor que podría pasarme es encontrar un buen hombre con el que casarme y formar una familia. Y parece que ha decidido que tú eres ese hombre.

-¿Y cómo demonios ha llegado a esa conclusión?

-No te ofendas, Agreste-le dijo con voz más fría-. Más bien deberías tomártelo como un cumplido. Es evidente que debe de tener muy buena opinión de ti si te considera adecuado para ser mi marido y el padre de los muchos nietos que espera que le dé algún día.

-Pensé que no querías casarte.

-No he dicho que quiera hacerlo, lo que he dicho es que es lo que él quiere para mí -lo miró con la cabeza bien alta-. Es insultante que estés tan horrorizado.

-Supongo que a ti te resulta divertido que tu abuelo te escoja un hombre.

-Creo que es encantador -replicó, absurdamente herida por su actitud-. Tranquilo, Agreste, no estoy eligiendo el vestido de boda ni buscando damas de honor. Soy perfectamente capaz de buscar marido yo sola, si es que algún día decido que es eso lo que quiero. Pero por el momento ya te he dicho que no es así.

Meneó la cabeza con desesperación y a falta de otra cosa que hacer con las manos, abrió un bote de crema y comenzó a ponérsela en las manos.

-Ahora estoy cansada y me gustaría acostarme. Como tú no te dignas a dormir conmigo después del sexo, creo que deberías marcharte.

¿Estaba simplemente enfadada o había algo más en el brillo de sus ojos?

-¿Por qué estás tan furiosa?

-¿Que por qué estoy furiosa? -repitió, sin saber si gritar o llorar-. ¿Cómo es posible que me haga esa pregunta un hombre que describe tan bien las emociones de sus personajes? Estoy furiosa porque estés ahí sentado, en la cama en la que acabamos de hacer el amor, y te ofenda que alguien que me quiere piense que entre nosotros pueda haber algo más que sexo.

-Ya hay algo más que sexo -sintió que también él empezaba a perder los nervios, así que se puso en pie y se enfundó los vaqueros.

-¿De verdad?

La frialdad de su voz hizo que se sintiera culpable.

-Marinette, tú me importas y lo sabes.

-Te resulto divertida. Que no es lo mismo.

Estaba claro que había algo más que el enfado. Había vuelto a hacerle daño sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Mari, me importas mucho -insistió, agarrándola del brazo.

-Está bien -respondió con más calma-. Olvídalo.

Adrien deseaba olvidarlo y no complicar las cosas, pero la sonrisa que vio en su rostro antes de que se volviera a mirar por la ventana no se parecía en nada a las sonrisas que solían iluminar los ojos de Marinette, unos ojos que ahora estaban llenos de dolor.

-Marinette, no puedo darte más que eso.

-No te he pedido nada más. Empieza a hacer frío, deberíamos poner otro tronco en la chimenea.

-Yo lo haré.

Durante varios minutos no se oyó nada más en la habitación que el crepitar del fuego. Quizá fue por el hecho de que ella no se lo hubiera pedido, pero el caso fue que Adrien sintió la necesidad de contárselo.

-Marinette, ven a sentarte.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí y ver las estrellas. En Paris siempre las echo de menos.

Se acercó a ella y sintió su tensión al ponerle las manos en los hombros.

-Me gustaría que te sentaras y me escucharas.

-Está bien -dijo antes de acomodarse en una de las butacas que había frente a la chimenea-. Te escucho.

Él ocupó la otra y la miró a los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Yo siempre quise escribir, desde niño. No me decanté por las novelas como habría querido mi padre, siempre tuve claro que quería escribir teatro y desde el momento que empecé a hacerlo viví inmerso en ese mundo. Al contrario que a ti, me resulta difícil relacionarme con la gente, incluso a veces con mi propia familia, aunque los quiero mucho.

-Por supuesto, pero te gusta estar solo -dijo ella-. Lo comprendo porque a mi padre y a Calum les ocurre lo mismo.

-Yo quiero mucho a mis padres y a mi hermana aunque a veces no consigamos entendernos. Estoy seguro de que a veces les he hecho daño, pero eso no quiere decir que no los quiera.

-Todos hacemos daño a la gente que queremos sin darnos cuenta.

-Mi hermana, Rydel, siempre ha sido muy abierta. Es una mujer encantadora. Aún no había cumplido los veintiún años cuando se casó con mi mejor amigo de la universidad. Yo mismo los presenté -aún le dolía recordarlo, pues aquél había sido el primer paso de un doloroso camino-. Eran muy felices juntos. Su hijo Jacob nació al año de que se casaran y un año después mi hermana volvió a quedarse embarazada -esa vez fue él el que se acercó a la ventana, pero no vio las estrellas-. En esa misma época yo estaba preparando el estreno de mi primera obra. Para mí era muy importante que saliera bien y poder demostrar que tenía talento, que no estaba allí sólo por ser el hijo de mi padre.

-Lo comprendo -afirmó Marinette.

Adrien la miró con agradecimiento. Seguramente ella había pasado por algo parecido, teniendo en cuenta la familia de la que procedía.

-Afortunadamente la compañía que iba a representar la obra era estupenda. La actriz que hacía el personaje protagonista era increíble, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Yo quedé completamente fascinado con ella -se volvió a mirarla-. Acababa de cumplir veinticinco años y me enamoré locamente de ella. Cada minuto que pasaba con ella era como un regalo del cielo, sólo con verla recitar las palabras que yo había escrito me olvidaba de todo lo demás -aún le dolía pensar en todo lo que había abandonado por ella-. Nos hicimos amantes una tarde de domingo, en su cama, después se echó a llorar en mis brazos y me dijo que me amaba. En ese momento lo habría dado todo por ella.

Marinette no pudo evitar pensar lo maravilloso que debía de ser que un hombre como él la amara de ese modo. No habló porque veía en sus ojos que había algo más, algo que aún le causaba mucho dolor.

-Durante semanas todo mi mundo giró a su alrededor. La obra obtuvo buenas críticas en su estreno, pero yo sólo podía pensar en que había sido la manera de conocerla a ella. Eso era lo único que me importaba.

-Está bien que el amor sea lo más importante.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó con cinismo-. Bueno, eso ya no importa -hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Yo no dejaba de hacerle regalos, quería verla feliz. Tenía todo el dinero que pudiera necesitar y me parecía bien gastarlo en ella, comprarle joyas e incluso extenderle algún cheque.

Marinette empezó a comprender de dónde procedía tanto dolor y deseó acercarse a él y abrazarlo. Pero en sus ojos había algo más que tristeza, había una profunda amargura.

-Tenía mucho talento y yo quise ayudarla a convertirse en una actriz importante. Utilicé mis contactos, o más bien los de mi padre, para impulsar su carrera.

-Porque la amabas. Es lógico que hicieras por ella lo que ni siquiera habías querido hacer por ti mismo.

-¿Y eso está bien? No -se respondió de inmediato-. No está bien utilizar a nadie, pero yo lo hice. Pronto comenzó a hablar de matrimonio, de manera muy sutil y con enorme romanticismo. Yo le dije que esperáramos un poco, que debía prestar atención a su carrera y, una vez que se hubiera establecido, nos mudaríamos juntos a París. Pero un día apareció en mi casa llorando y me dijo que estaba embarazada. Me suplicó que no la abandonara, que no podría vivir sin mí. Estaba asustada, creía que yo la odiaría.

-Tú jamás harías algo así -adivinó Marinette.

-¿Cómo iba a odiarla? La idea de tener un hijo me asustaba, pero no me importaba casarme y empezar una nueva vida con ella. El dinero no suponía ningún problema porque yo acababa de recibir una parte de mi herencia. Así que le sequé las lágrimas y le dije que todo iba a salir bien. Que sería maravilloso; viviríamos en Toulouse hasta que naciera el niño y luego nos iríamos los tres a París como habíamos planeado y seríamos muy felices. Nos despedimos entre besos y lágrimas; ella tenía que volver a su apartamento para darle la buena noticia a su familia y después de la obra iríamos a decírselo a mis padres. En cuanto se marchó empecé a hacer planes, me imaginaba con el bebé que habíamos concebido juntos.

-Tú querías ese niño -dijo Marinette recordando el modo en que había acunado a Tommas.

-Sí -la miró fijamente a los ojos-. La quería a ella y la vida que había imaginado a su lado. Aún estaba fantaseando con todo aquello cuando apareció mi hermana. Al igual que Rebecca, estaba llorando y muy alterada. También como Rebecca, estaba embarazada, pero de bastantes meses, por eso me preocupó que estuviera en tal estado. Se abrazó a mí y entre sollozos consiguió decirme que había encontrado a su marido en la cama con otra mujer, en su propia cama.

-Dios mío, Adrien, qué horror -se levantó y fue hacia él para consolarlo-. Debió de ser terrible para ella y para toda la familia... -de pronto le vinieron a la cabeza las escenas que él había creado en Una maraña de almas-. Dios mío, no puedo creerlo.

Adrien se alejó del cariño que ella le ofrecía.

-Sí, Rebecca era la Leanna de Una maraña de almas. Una mujer bella, inteligente y fría, una mujer capaz de casarse conmigo para darle dinero y posición al hijo que le había hecho otro, mi mejor amigo, el marido de mi hermana.

-Debió de hacerte mucho daño. Lo siento, Adrien.

-Me hizo daño, pero aprendí la lección. No se puede confiar en el amor. Mi hermana lo hizo y estuvo a punto de destrozarle la vida; si no hubiera tenido a Jacob y al bebé que llevaba dentro, no creo que hubiera podido superarlo.

-Pero tú no tenías nada de eso.

-Tenía mi trabajo. Rebecca me suplicó que la perdonara y estuve a punto de hacerlo. Era tan buena actriz.

-No, lo que ocurre es que la amabas. Por eso querías creer en ella.

-Es lo mismo. El caso es que durante la discusión por fin la vi como realmente era. Pero permití que siguiera interpretando mi obra -sonrió con amargura-. El espectáculo debe continuar.

-¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo?

-Sólo tuve que recordar todo el tiempo que era lo mejor para la obra y eso era más importante que ninguna otra cosa. ¿Crees que fui muy frío?

-No -le puso las manos en las mejillas y se dio cuenta de que el dolor seguía ahí, aunque él parecía no saberlo-. Creo que fuiste muy valiente -se abrazó a él y suspiró cuando por fin él la abrazó también-. Ella no merecía que le entregaras tu corazón, Adrien. Ni entonces ni ahora.

-Ahora no es más que un personaje de una obra de teatro. Pero nunca más volveré a darle nada parecido a nadie. No podría hacerlo.

-Si acabas creyendo eso, estarás dejando que ella te quite mucho más de lo que crees -lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Estarás dejando que gane.

-Nadie ganó. Mi hermana, mi amigo y yo perdimos mucho; ella sólo ganó unas cuantas audiciones -murmuró mientras le secaba una lágrima de la mejilla-. No llores. No te lo he contado para hacerte llorar, sólo quería que supieras quién soy.

-Ya sé quién eres y no puedo evitar que me duela verte sufrir.

-Marinette, si llevas el corazón a flor de piel, alguien acabará rompiéndotelo.

Marinette cerró los ojos, pero no le dijo que ya había ocurrido.


	20. Chapter 20

Nota importante al final del capitulo.

¡Leer por favor!

Wang decidió que había llegado el momento de tener una pequeña conversación con el joven Adrien Agreste. No fue difícil hacerlo acudir a su despacho mientras Marinette estaba ocupada con Anna en otra parte de la casa y Brandon... bueno, Brandon estaría en algún lugar buscando inspiración para uno de sus juguetes.

Las esculturas de su nieto siempre despertaban en Wang desconcierto y orgullo.

—Siéntate, muchacho —le dijo mientras sacaba de la estantería una copia de Guerra y paz en cuyo interior guardaba un magnífico puro—. ¿Quieres uno?

Adrien levantó una ceja con sorpresa.

—No, gracias. Interesante literatura.

—A Anna no le gusta que fume —admitió mientras ponía en marcha un pequeño ventilador que solía tener en el cajón del escritorio—. Pero con los años su sentido del olfato no ha hecho más que agudizarse.

—¿Y si entrase en este momento?

—Querido Agreste, no se puede vivir siempre preocupado por lo que puede pasar —pero, por si acaso, acercó un poco más el ventilador—. Me ha dicho un pajarito que en Italia están mostrando cierto interés por tu obra.

—Tiene usted muy buen oído para los pájaros.

—No puedo quejarme. Cuéntame, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes pensado quedarte en París?

—Por lo menos otro mes. Supongo que para entonces habrán acabado las obras en mi casa.

—Una casa magnífica, por lo que tengo entendida, cerca del mar, igual que ésta.

—Pero no puede ni compararse con esta maravilla.

—Aún eres joven. Lo importante es que tienes tu propio lugar, un sitio en el que estar tranquilo.

Adrien no sabía adónde se dirigía la conversación, por lo que no podía evitar cierta inquietud.

—Es razonable necesitar privacidad —continuó diciendo el viejo Cheng—. Pero si la soledad y la privacidad se convierten en aislamiento, ya no es tan saludable, ¿no te parece?

—No veo que aquí tengan muchos vecinos cerca —replicó mirando hacia la ventana.

La sonrisa de Wang se abrió paso entre la barba.

—No, pero eso no quiere decir que estemos aislados. No sé si sabes que Marinette también creció junto al mar, en una casa de la costa de Molde en la que su padre protegía su tranquilidad como un lobo.

—Eso he oído.

—El padre de Matinette es un buen hombre y su madre una gran mujer. Ambos están muy orgullosos de sus hijos.

Completamente perdido, Adrien se limitó a darle la razón.

-—No lo dudo.

—¿Cómo vas a dudarlo? Lo has visto con tus propios ojos. Marinette es una joven encantadora, con un corazón grande como la luna y cálido como el sol. Tiene una luz especial. ¿No te parece?

—Creo que es una mujer única.

—Desde luego. Es una muchacha incapaz del más mínimo engaño —continuó diciendo—. A menudo deja de lado sus propios sentimientos para preocuparse de los de los demás. Pero eso no quiere decir que se arrastre ante nadie, por sus venas corre sangre francesa. Si la acorralan, responde con fiereza, pero se hará daño a sí misma antes de hacérselo a otro. Eso me preocupa.

Aunque no estaba oyendo nada que no hubiese comprobado por sí mismo, aquellas palabras hicieron que Adrien se sintiese incómodo.

—No creo que deba preocuparse por Marinette.

—Es lógico que un abuelo se preocupe por los suyos. Marinette quiere un lugar en el que depositar todo el amor que lleva dentro. El hombre al que entregue su corazón será muy afortunado.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Tú te has fijado en ella, Agreste. Eso no necesito que me lo diga ningún pajarito.

Había hecho algo más que fijarse, pensó Adrien para sí.

—Como bien ha dicho, es una mujer encantadora.

—Y tú eres un soltero de 27 años. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Vaya, pensó Adrien, eso era no andarse con rodeos.

—No tengo ninguna intención en particular.

—Pues ya es hora de que las tengas —espetó dando un puñetazo en la mesa—. No pareces tonto, ni ciego. ¿O sí que lo eres?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? Marinette es exactamente lo que necesitas para poner algo de luz en tu vida, para no acabar metido en una cueva como un oso. Y si no creyera que eres lo mejor para ella, no dejaría ni que te acercaras, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—En realidad fue usted el que me puso cerca de ella, señor Cheng — y Adrien estaba furioso por ello. Se sentía atrapado—. Me puso en la puerta de su casa y me hizo creer que me estaba haciendo un favor.

—Muchacho, te hice el mayor favor de tu vida y deberías darme las gracias por ello, en lugar de mirarme con tanta furia.

—No sé cómo llevará el resto de su familia que se meta en sus vidas, pero lo que sí sé es que yo ni quiero ni necesito que lo haga.

—Si no lo necesitabas —replicó Wang con la misma furia con la que Adrien se había levantado de la silla—, ¿por qué sigues lamentándote por algo que perdiste hace mucho, y que jamás tuviste, en lugar de aprovechar lo que tienes delante de las narices?

—Eso es problema mío —respondió con tremenda frialdad.

—Desde luego que es un problema —replicó Wang—. Llevo más de noventa años en este mundo y después de mucho observar, veo a la gente tal como es. Y tú, Agreste, eres o muy joven o muy testarudo para no darte cuenta de que sois perfectos el uno para el otro. Os complementáis.

—Se equivoca.

—¡Ja! Marinette no te habría invitado a venir a esta casa si no estuviera enamorada y tú no habrías aceptado a menos que sintieras ya lo mismo por ella.

Wang vio con satisfacción cómo Adrien se quedaba pálido. Era de ésos a los que les daba miedo el amor.

—El amor no tiene nada que ver con lo que hay entre Marinette y yo —consiguió decir a pesar del enorme nudo que se le había formado en el estómago—-. Y si le hago daño, que seguramente lo haré —matizó—, parte de la culpa será suya.

Salió de allí dejando a Wang a solas con su puro. Sin duda le daba rabia que su querida Marinette fuera a sufrir y, sí, en parte sería culpa suya, pero sabía que cuando el testarudo de Adrien abriera los ojos la haría muy feliz... ¿Quién sería entonces el responsable de que estuvieran juntos sino Wang Cheng?

Se terminó el puro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Marinette lamentaba que la visita a Niza hubiera puesto a Adrien de mal humor. Un humor que no había cambiado del todo ni siquiera una semana después de volver a París.

Admitía que era una persona complicada, pero ahora que sabía por lo que había pasado, comprendía que no pudiera ser de otro modo. Un hombre tan sensible y con tanto corazón tardaría un tiempo en volver a confiar en alguien, en volver a sentir.

Marinette esperaría.

No podía evitar que le doliera cada vez que se apartaba de ella demasiado rápido, o cuando se refugiaba en su trabajo, en la música o en los largos paseos que había empezado a dar a las horas más intempestivas. Paseos durante los que le había dejado muy claro que prefería estar solo, que no quería compartirlos con ella.

Trató de convencerse de que el trabajo le estaba dando problemas, aunque ya nunca hablaba de la obra con ella. Suponía que él no la creía capaz de comprender el dolor, la alegría y la frustración de su trabajo o las partes de su ser que acababa acaparando por completo. Eso también le dolía, pero se esforzó en aceptarlo.

Siempre le había resultado más fácil mentirse a sí misma que a los demás.

Por su parte, el cómic había dado un nuevo giro y cada vez le exigía más tiempo y más energía. La reunión que había tenido justo antes de irse a Niza había sido muy importante, pero no había hablado a nadie de ella. Ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos, ni a su amante.

Seguramente por superstición no había querido contárselo a nadie para no estropearlo antes de que fuera real.

Ahora ya lo era.

Al salir del taxi que la había dejado frente a su edificio, se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió cómo el corazón latía desbocado. Ahora era real y se moría de ganas de contárselo a todo el mundo.

Quizá diera una fiesta para celebrarlo. Una gran fiesta con música, alegría y mucho ruido.

Tenía que llamar a sus padres, a toda su familia y tenía que encontrar a Alya para gritar juntas. Pero antes debía decírselo a Adrien.

Llamó a su puerta con ambas manos. Sabía que estaría trabajando, pero no podía esperar. Seguro que él lo comprendía.

Tenían que celebrarlo juntos, beber champán en mirad de la tarde, emborracharse y hacer el amor como locos.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, los ojos de Marinette brillaban como el sol.

—¡Hola! Acabo de volver. No te vas a creer lo que tengo que contarte.

Adrien estaba sin afeitar, con el pelo enmarañado y molesto de que, con sólo verla, su mente se alejara del trabajo que tenía entre manos.

—Estoy trabajando, Marinette.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero si no se lo cuento a alguien, voy a explotar —le tocó el rostro con las manos—. Creo que te vendría bien tomarte un descanso.

—Estoy en medio de algo —comenzó a decir, pero ella ya había pasado hasta el salón.

—Seguro que no has comido nada en todo el día. ¿Quieres que te prepare un sándwich y así...?

—No quiero que me prepares nada —oyó la tensión de su propia voz, pero no se molestó en suavizarla, simplemente se limitó a servirse otro café—. No tengo tiempo, Mari, quiero seguir trabajando.

—Pero tienes que comer algo —lo oyó subir las escaleras y fue tras él—. Está bien, olvídate del sándwich, tengo que contarte dónde he pasado el día. Dios, Agreste, esto parece una tumba —se acercó de manera instintiva a abrir las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz.

—Deja eso. Maldita sea, Marinette.

Se quedó paralizada unos segundos, después bajó la mano muy despacio. Adrien estaba ya sentado al ordenador, inmerso en su trabajo y dándole la espalda. No le importaba nada de lo que ella tuviera que contarle.

—Te resulta muy fácil actuar como si no estuviera aquí —murmuró.

A Adrien no se le escapó el tono dolido de su voz, pero se negaba a sentirse culpable.

—No es fácil, pero en este momento necesito hacerlo.

—Sí, ya sé que estás trabajando y que no comprendes cómo puedo tener la desfachatez de interrumpirte en tu gran tarea de genio, algo que jamás podría entender.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella con irritación.

—Tú puedes trabajar rodeada de gente, yo no.

—También te resulta muy fácil obviarme aunque no tengas que trabajar.

Se alejó de la mesa y giró la silla hacia ella.

—No estoy de humor para discutir.

—Por supuesto, lo más importante es tu estado de ánimo. Si estás de humor para estar conmigo o para estar solo, para hablar o para estar callado, para tocarme o para alejarte de mí.

Había algo en su voz que desató el pánico dentro de él.

—Si no te gustaba, deberías haberlo dicho.

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Te lo digo ahora, Adrien, no me gusta que me trates como si fuera una molestia que puedes echar a un lado fácilmente y luego volver a utilizar cuando tengas un momento libre. No me gusta que no te preocupe lo más mínimo si tengo algo que contarte.

—¿Quieres que deje de trabajar para que puedas contarme que has pasado el día de compras y comiendo con alguno de tus amigos?

Marinette abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin llegar a decir nada.

—Lo siento —dijo él, furioso consigo mismo, y se puso en pie—. Estoy llegando al final y ando un poco tenso -se pasó las manos por el pelo, ella seguía sin moverse mirándolo con ojos heridos—. Vamos abajo.

—No, tengo que irme —no quería echarse a llorar delante de él—. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas y me duele mucho la cabeza —dijo llevándose una mano a la Sien—. Creo voy a tomarme una aspirina y a echarme un rato.

Sólo dio un paso hacia la escalera antes de que él la agarrara del brazo.

—Marinette...

—No me encuentro bien, Adrien. Me voy a casa.

Se soltó de él y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Adrien cerró los ojos al oír el portazo que dio al salir.

—Estúpido cretino —murmuró apretándose los párpados con los dedos.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Era cierto que se encerraba para trabajar, pero eso no tenía nada de malo, no tenía que justificar sus costumbres ante nadie. Pero tampoco tenía por qué hacerle daño a ella.

Maldita sea. Había irrumpido en su casa en el peor momento posible, cuando las palabras estaban fluyendo de su mente como un manantial. Pero no la había ignorado, ni la había tratado como una molestia. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así si no conseguía dejar de pensar en ella ni un instante?

Aunque lo cierto era que había intentado deliberadamente no hacerle caso, llevaba haciéndolo desde aquella conversación que había mantenido con Wang Cheng.

Porque ese maldito anciano tenía razón.

Se había enamorado de ella.

Tenía la esperanza de que si no pensaba en ello y se esforzaba en arrinconar sus sentimientos, acabarían por desaparecer.

En cuanto a su comportamiento de los últimos días, tendría que hacer algo para compensar a Marinette porque ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo, nada excepto existir, excepto darle todo lo que estaba en su mano. Y él lo había aceptado.

Sabía que no podría seguir trabajando, así que bajó al salón. Consideró la idea de llamar a su puerta y pedirle disculpas, pero enseguida pensó que ahora querría estar sola. Lo mejor era salir a dar un paseo.

No había pensado comprarle flores hasta que vio el quiosco y, en el momento en que tuvo el ramo de tulipanes amarillos en la mano, se sintió mejor.

Siguió caminando sin poder quitarse sus palabras de la cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces la habría dejado de lado, preocupándose tan sólo por sus propios deseos y sin pensar en los de ella? Cheng también había estado en lo cierto en eso; Marinette siempre ponía los sentimientos de los demás por delante de los suyos propios.

Jamás había conocido a una persona más generosa y más alegre, dos cosas que él había dejado de ser hacía tiempo... excepto cuando estaba con ella.

Había aparecido en su casa con un gesto radiante. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla contenta, que no se había parado a pensar que pudiera tratarse de algo especial.

Tenía que cambiar su modo de actuar con ella. Podía hacerlo. A partir de ese momento le daría todo lo que ella le había dado a él. Quizá así, cuando llegase el momento de separarse, pudieran hacerlo como amigos.

Al pensar aquello se dio cuenta de que ya no podía imaginar su vida sin ella.

Pasó caminando el resto de la tarde y cuando volvió a casa y llamó a su puerta, el sol ya estaba ocultándose entre los edificios. Se sentía más tranquilo.

—¿Has podido descansar? —le preguntó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Sí —se había refugiado en el sueño como un conejo que se escondía en su madriguera para huir del enemigo—. Gracias.

—¿Te apetece compañía?—-le dio el ramo de flores y vio la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

—Claro... pasa. Son preciosos.

Algo había estado haciendo muy mal si el mero hecho de que le regalara flores lograba sorprenderla tanto.

—Siento mucho lo de antes.

Eso quería decir que le había comprado las flores para disculparse, pensó Marinette, decepcionada de que no lo hubiera hecho simplemente porque sí. Pero se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—No importa. Supongo que es lo que pasa por meterse en la cueva del oso.

—Claro que importa y lo siento mucho.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien? La mayoría de las mujeres me harían ponerme de rodillas.

—Yo no ganaría nada con que te pusieras de rodillas. ¿Has visto qué suerte tienes?

Adrien le agarró la mano cuando se disponía a colocar los tulipanes en un jarrón y se la llevó a los labios.

—Sí que tengo suerte, sí —por segunda vez, vio la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que nunca había mostrado la menor ternura hacia ella. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

—Estaba pensando que, si te encuentras mejor, quizá te apetezca salir a cenar.

—¿A un restaurante?

—Si quieres. Pero si no estás de ánimo, podemos cenar aquí tranquilamente. Lo que prefieras —añadió agarrándole la cara con ambas manos para darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces en el cuerpo de Adrien?

Se echó a reír y siguió besándola, en las mejillas, una y otra vez.

—Dime qué quieres, Marinette.

Quería que la acariciara y la mirara como estaba haciéndolo.

—Yo... puedo preparar algo sencillo.

—Si no te apetece salir, yo me encargo de la cena.

—¿Tú? Está bien, voy a llamar a la policía.

Adrien la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.

—No pretendo cocinar, no sobreviviríamos — le acarició el pelo—. Pediré algo por teléfono.

—Ah, está bien —estaba abrazándola, pensó Marinette, anonadada. La abrazaba sin ánimo de nada más, como si eso le bastara.

—Estás muy tensa —le dijo pasándole las manos por los hombros—. ¿Por qué no subes a darte un baño bien caliente que te relaje? Después puedes ponerte una de esas batas que tanto te gustan y cenaremos tranquilamente.

—Estoy bien. Puedo... —dejó de hablar cuando sintió sus labios rozándole la boca con una suavidad que le aflojó las rodillas.

—Sube —le dijo con una sonrisa cuando ella lo miró, confusa—. Yo me encargo de todo.

—Está bien... El número de la pizzería está junto al teléfono.

—No te preocupes por nada. Sube y relájate. Y tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Él también iba a necesitarlo para asegurarse de que todo estaba perfecto cuando ella bajara. Si las flores la habían dejado boquiabierta, no podría articular palabra cuando viera lo que estaba planeando.

Fue al teléfono y marcó el número que figuraba en la memoria junto al nombre de Alya. Después de presentarse le preguntó a la vecina cuál era el restaurante preferido de Marinette.

—No, me refiero a algo más elegante —le dijo cuando Alya le dio el nombre de la cafetería de la esquina—. Algo francés y sofisticado.

Tuvo que sonreír al oír la exclamación de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea. Escribió el nombre del local.

—Supongo que no tendrás el número de teléfono... ¿Sí? Perfecto. A ver si también puedes con esto, ¿cuál es el postre al que Marinette no podría resistirse jamás? Muchas gracias... No, no es nada especial, sólo una cena tranquila. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Volvió a reírse al ver que Alya no dejaba de hacerle preguntas.

—Escucha, los dos sabemos que te lo contará todo mañana por la mañana cuando bajes a tomar café.

Colgó para llamar al restaurante y encargar la cena. Después de eso se puso manos a la obra con los demás preparativos.

¡Muero muero muero! ¡Una cena! Que romántico que es nuestro querido gatito 7u7 xD

Me pregunto que es lo que ronda por sus locas cabecillas 7v7

¿Que opinan de cómo se disculpó Adrien? Necesito que me regalen flores, nunca lo han hecho

Nuevamente, lamento la demora. Y no diré que estaré Actualizando pronto por que se que me voy a demorar

*le tiran niñas ratas*

Y otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza, estoy a full con el colegio (evaluaciones :'v) y la cabeza me explota y sin contar que el lunes pasado me lesione los músculos de la rodilla y no puedo ni caminar el dolor es insoportable /3

Ahora estoy mucho más ocupada, nunca tuve tantas cosas encima como las tengo ahora.

Mis profesores me amontonaron de tareas, ya que en unas semanas me voy de viaje y tengo que cerrar las notas del colegio antes de tiempo :'v

Sin más me despido! Besos con pegotes de dulce de leche

–Tina.


	21. Chapter 21

Marinette hizo lo que Adrien le había sugerido y se tomó su tiempo, lo necesitaba para ajustarse al nuevo comportamiento de Adrien. Quizá fuera una parte de él que nunca antes le había mostrado.

¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que tenía tanta ternura dentro? Una ternura que hacía que le resultara aún más difícil controlar sus propios sentimientos.

Lo amaba cuando se comportaba cuando era descuidado y gruñón, cuando era divertido e interesante y cuando estaba excitado y ansioso. ¿Cuánto más podría amarlo siendo tierno y cariñoso?

Sabía que se estaba esforzando para pedirle disculpas por haberle hecho daño, sin ni siquiera saber realmente lo que había hecho. Pero lo que importaba era que estuviera intentando hacer las cosas bien.

¿Cómo podría haberlo rechazado?

Una cena tranquila en casa les haría muy bien a los dos. A él no le gustaban las multitudes y, en aquel momento, tampoco ella tenía energías para salir y ver gente. Así pues, comerían una pizza viendo la tele, hablarían de cosas sin importancia y harían el amor en el sofá.

Todo volvería a ser sencillo porque era lo mejor para ambos.

Mucho más tranquila, se puso la bata, se pasó las manos por el pelo, ya casi seco, y bajó las escaleras.

Lo primero que sintió fue la música, una melodía seductora que no le extrañó oír sabiendo como sabía que Adrien era un gran melómano. Pero entonces vio el brillo de las velas, decenas y decenas de ellas repartidas por todo el salón.

Allí estaba él, en medio de la tenue luz, esperándola.

Se había cambiado de ropa y se había afeitado la barba de varios días. Le tendió una mano que Marinette aceptó, fascinada por el modo en que la luz iluminaba sus ojos verdes.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Vamos a cenar.

—Te has tomado muchas molestias para comer —vio cómo se llevaba su mano a los labios y le mordisqueaba los nudillos de un modo que le impedía hablar con normalidad—... pizza —consiguió decir.

—Me gusta el efecto de la luz de las velas en tus ojos, en tus enormes y exóticos ojos —susurró antes de acercarse a darle un beso sobre los párpados—. Y en tu piel —le besó la mejilla—. Esa piel tan suave. Temo haberte dejado algún moretón porque a veces se me olvida lo suave y delicada que es.

—¿Qué? —tenía la sensación de estar realmente flotando.

—He sido muy poco cuidadoso contigo, Marinette. Pero esta noche voy a tener más cuidado — volvió a levantarle las manos y se las besó una y mil veces—. Tengo algo para ti —le dijo mostrándole una cajita atada con un lazo rojo.

—No necesito regalos. No los quiero.

Adrien frunció el ceño sin comprender, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquello le había hecho pensar en Rebecca.

—No es porque los necesites, es porque me acordé de ti —le puso la cajita en las manos para que la abriera—. Mira lo que es antes de decir nada más. Por favor.

Marinette aceptó la cajita.

—Bueno, ¿a quién no le gustan los regalos? -dejó de hablar al ver los pendientes que había dentro. Eran dos tiras de piedrecitas negras con forma de Gatitos. Se echó a reír al ver cómo se movían en el aire—. Son ridículos.

—Lo sé.

—Me encantan.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Se los puso y lo miró con alegría.

—¿Qué te parecen?

—Que te van de maravilla.

—Muchas gracias. Es un detalle precioso — dijo sólo un segundo antes de lanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente.

—Ay, Dios, no hagas eso —le suplicó Adrien al ver que comenzaba a bajársele la sangre de la cabeza.

—Perdón. Es que es demasiado para una sola noche... flores, velas y gatitos —pero respiró hondo y se apartó de él—. Te dejo libre.

—Gracias —le pasó el dedo por la mejilla, por donde había empezado a caer una lágrima—. ¿Champán?

—¿Champán? —repitió, nuevamente sorprendida. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? De pronto parecía relajado, feliz, romántico—... ¡Has terminado la obra! Adrien, es eso, ¿verdad?

—No, aún no, aunque queda muy poco.

—¿Entonces por qué todo esto?

Adrien le dio una copa y levantó la suya para brindar.

—Por ti, sólo eso.

El hormigueo que Marinette sintió en el estómago no se debía al champán, sino al modo en que él la miraba.

—No sé qué decir.

—Eso sí que es un hecho sin precedentes.

—¿Así que todo esto es una treta para hacerme callar? —Se echó a reír con relajación y disfrutó del champán—. Eres muy listo, ¿verdad?

—Aún no has visto nada -le quitó la copa de las manos y la estrechó en sus brazos, pero en lugar de besarla, apoyó la mejilla contra la suya y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música-. Nunca hemos bailado juntos.

—No —Marinette cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar—. Adrien... —susurró varios minutos después al sentir que él comenzaba a besarle el cuello y los hombros.

—Debe de ser la cena.

—¿Qué?

—El timbre, debe de ser la cena.

—Ah —ni siquiera lo había oído.

—Espero no decepcionarte —le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. No es pizza.

—No te preocupes, me da igual una cosa que otra —¿cómo iba a comer con todas esas mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago?

Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver entrar dos camareros de esmoquin que distribuyeron la comida sobre la mesa que Adrien había preparado ya con sus mejores platos. Diez minutos después se habían marchado y ella aún no había recuperado el habla.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Yo... es maravilloso.

—Ven a sentarte —la llevó de la mano hasta la mesa y después se inclinó a darle un beso en la nuca.

Debió de comer algo, pero no habría podido recordar qué era exactamente ni cómo sabía porque sólo veía a Adrien. Sólo recordaría el modo en que la había mirado, cómo le había mordisqueado los nudillos y cómo la había estrechado en sus brazos al bailar. Cómo le había sonreído al ayudarla a levantarse de la mesa y cómo la había llevado en brazos al dormitorio.

De pronto Marinette le parecía tan delicada, tan vulnerable. Aunque lo hubiese deseado, no podría haberla tratado de otro modo que con ternura. La dejó sobre la cama suavemente, encendió las velas como había hecho en otra ocasión, pero cuando volvió a su lado y la acarició, lo hizo con suavidad.

Le dio más de lo que se creía capaz de dar y recibió de ella una recompensa que no habría imaginado posible. Cada vez que se estremecía, Adrien no se sentía victorioso, sólo sentía ternura.

—Eres preciosa, Marinette —susurró mientras cubría su cuerpo de besos—. ¿Cuántas veces he olvidado decírtelo? Y demostrártelo —añadió mirándola a los ojos.

—Adrien...

—No, déjame que lo haga. Deja que vea cómo disfrutas mientras te toco como debería haberlo hecho mucho antes.

Marinette sintió que se hundía en un mar cálido y oscuro. Estaba indefensa, sólo podía aferrarse a él, a sus manos, a sus labios. La primera oleada la arrastró dejándola temblorosa de tanto placer.

Adrien siguió explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en aquéllos que hacían que se le acelerara la respiración.

Finalmente se sumergió en ella con su nombre en los labios y gimió con deleite cuando sus piernas lo rodearon. .

Soy la "arruina lemon's" ok no xD merezco un título sobre eso :'v

¿ Muy romántico por parte de Adrien verdad? :'3

Lamento informarles que esta historia esta llegando a su fin

Para los que ya vieron hasta el capítulo 6 de la segunda temporada de la serie... (lo iba a comentar anteriormente pero se me Pasó xd) ¡¿QUIEN MAS SE ASOMBRÓ CON LA REVELACIÓN DEL ROBOT DE MAX?

¿Y Kagami? Soy la única que ya la tiene como nueva waifu?.

Dios, ésta temporada nos está matando, y nos faltan 20 capítulos más , andan diciendo que el 26 de noviembre estrenan el Cap 7 en Francia?)

No olviden dejar su opinión al respecto sobre el capítulo.

Y... El otro día había olvidado de comentar... No recuerdo bien si era en wattpad o aquí en fanfiction; respecto a la actitud de Adrien. Una loca personita comentó que debían ser Bridgette y Félix los protas de la Historia (cosa que no es mala idea) ya que Adrien tiene la actitud de Félix; frío, reservado, solitario y Marinette más risueña como Bridgette. La idea en si no estaba mal, pero había olvidado comentar que Adrien tiene gran parte actitud de Félix, al igual que Marinette con Bridgette ya que... Por más que la historia sea adaptada, me iba a ingeanizar en hacer una segunda temporada en donde... Mejor no digo nada así no espoleo a nadie?)

Sin mas me despido... Besos con pegotes de dulce de leche hasta la próxima actualización

Pd: Busquense pañuelos para cuando actualice.

–Tina.


	22. Chapter 22

Se movió dentro de su cuerpo mientras sus bocas se fundían igual que lo hacían sus cuerpos, bebiéndose los gemidos del otro hasta que ambos se deshicieron en un largo clímax.

Adrien seguía allí cuando despertó, abrazándola igual que lo había hecho mientras dormían.

Una vez hechas las compras de sus vecinos y las suyas propias, Marinette fue directamente a casa de Alya, pues sabía que estaría impaciente, pero parecía que su amiga había salido. Cargada de bolsas, se subió en el ascensor para llegar al tercer piso y sonrió como una tonta al ver que

Adrien la esperaba junto a su puerta.

—Hola, vecina —la saludó después de quitarle las bolsas y de darle un beso—. ¿Qué llevas aquí, ladrillos?

—No, uvas para el señor Fishel, un millón de cosas para la señora Mendeleiev, unas manzanas para que tú comas algo sano mientras trabajas... ¡Ah! Y amoniaco para limpiar la suciedad que estás dejando que se acumule en tus ventanas —explicó detalladamente mientras buscaba su esquiva llave.

—Manzanas y amoniaco, ¿qué más puede pedir un hombre?

—Tarta de queso de la mejor tienda del barrio. Es irresistible.

—Tendrá que esperar —la rodeó con sus brazos y la hizo bailar unos pasos—. He terminado la obra.

—¿De verdad? Es maravilloso. Enhorabuena.

—Nunca había trabajado tan rápido. Aunque quedan cosas por repasar, pero está todo ahí y en gran parte es gracias a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Hay mucho de ti en esa obra. Una vez dejé de luchar contra ello, comenzó a salir de manera imparable.

—Estoy sin habla. ¿Qué has escrito sobre mí? ¿Cómo es mi personaje? ¿Qué hace? ¿Puedo leerlo?

—Vaya, y eso que estabas sin habla —dijo riéndose—. Podrás leerlo en cuanto le dé unos últimos toques. Ahora vamos a cenar a la cafetería para celebrarlo.

—¿Quieres celebrar que has acabado la obra con unos espagueti con carne?

—Exacto —y no le importaba parecer un sentimental—. Al lugar al que llevaste a un pobre músico en paro.

—¿Has puesto eso en la obra?

—No te preocupes, te gustará.

— Dios, me encanta verte tan feliz.

-—Así es como me siento últimamente. Venga, vámonos.

—Espera, tengo que colocar la compra y arreglarme un poco.

—Tú arregla lo que creas que necesita arreglo y yo mientras colocaré la compra.

—Muy bien. Pero pon cada cosa en su lugar, no te limites a tirarlo todo en un armario.

—Date prisa —dijo comenzando a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

Había estado una hora esperando a que llegara, impaciente por contárselo, por encontrar el modo de decirle que durante las últimas semanas, todo había cambiado. Por mucho que hubiera luchado contra ello y lo hubiera negado, no había podido evitar que cambiara. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado, era feliz.

Y no era sólo por la obra, era por Marinette.

Ella le hacía feliz.

Esa felicidad se había reflejado en su trabajo. En la obra había un poso de esperanza que él no había previsto en un principio. Algo irresistible que había aparecido en su vida al mismo tiempo que lo había hecho Marinette con sus galletas y su risa.

Lo que sentía por ella, lo que ella le había hecho sentir con su alegría y su generosidad, hacía que se sintiera completo. Marinette lo había rescatado. Las últimas palabras de la obra lo decían todo.

«El amor lo cura todo».

Con un poco de tiempo y de esfuerzo, tendría la oportunidad de vivir con ella algo que había dejado de creer que fuera posible.

Metió la mano en la segunda bolsa y sacó una caja que hizo que todo ese mundo de felicidad se derrumbara de golpe.

—Antes de irnos tengo que llamar a Alya para ver si ha vuelto ya —anunció Marinette mientras bajaba corriendo. Se había puesto los graciosos pendientes que él le había regalado.

—¿Qué demonios es esto, Marinette? —Tiró la prueba de embarazo sobre la encimera de la cocina con furia—. ¿Estás embarazada?

—Yo...

—Crees que estás embarazada y no me lo has dicho. ¿A qué esperabas para decírmelo? ¿Pensabas elegir el momento y el lugar perfecto para dármelo ya consumado?

El rubor de felicidad de sus mejillas desapareció en sólo un instante.

—¿Es eso lo que crees, Adrien?

—¿Qué debo creer? Llegas aquí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y ahora encuentro esto —dio un golpecito con la caja en la encimera—. Y tú eres la que jamás miente ni engaña, pues ya me dirás qué es esto.

—Ahora ya soy como Rebecca, ¿verdad? —Toda la alegría de su corazón se convirtió en ceniza, fría y seca ceniza—. Un ser calculador y taimado.

—Estoy hablando de ti y de mí, de nadie más —tenía que calmarse, pero aquella traición estaba destrozándolo por dentro cuando por fin había decidido volver a confiar—. Exijo una explicación.

—Pues aquí la tienes. He comprado manzanas para ti, uvas para el 1B y una prueba de embarazo para Alya. Nino y ella tienen la esperanza de estar esperando un hermanito para Tommas.

—¿Alya?

—Exacto —cada palabra que salía de su boca le quemaba la garganta—. No estoy embarazada, así que ya puedes relajarte.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también. No sabes cuánto —agarró la cajita y la observó con tristeza—. Alya estaba tan emocionada cuando me pidió que se lo comprara... Para alguna gente el hecho de ir a tener un hijo supone una enorme alegría, para ti sin embargo es una amenaza, un mal recuerdo de otro tiempo.

—Siento haber reaccionado así, Marinette. He sido un estúpido.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera sido mío, Adrien? ¿Si te hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada? ¿Habrías creído que lo había hecho adrede para atraparte, para destrozarte la vida? ¿O que era de otro hombre y que me estaba riendo de ti?

—No, no habría pensado eso —la simple idea le horrorizaba—. No seas ridícula. Jamás habría pensado eso.

—¿Qué tiene de ridículo? Rebecca lo hizo, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo yo? Eres tú el que espera que me comporte como ella, el que no acaba de cerrarle la puerta a su recuerdo.

—Tienes razón, Mari...

Dio un paso atrás cuando él fue a agarrarla.

—Siempre he sido sincera contigo. No tenías derecho a tratarme así y yo no debería habértelo permitido. Pero esto se ha acabado. Quiero que te vayas.

—No, antes tenemos que solucionar esto.

—Ya está solucionado. No te culpo de nada; yo soy tan responsable como tú. Te he dado demasiado sin esperar nada a cambio. Tú me dijiste que no podías darme más y yo cometí el error de aceptarlo, pero ya no. Quiero alguien que me respete, que confíe en mí y no pienso conformarme con menos. Márchate por favor —fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

En sus ojos había furia, pero también lágrimas de dolor.

—Me he equivocado, Marinette. Lo siento mucho.

—Yo también —iba a cerrar ya, pero entonces respiró hondo y dijo algo más—: Hay algo en lo que no he sido sincera contigo, pero voy a serlo ahora mismo. Estoy enamorada de ti, Adrien. Eso es lo peor de todo.

Adrien dijo su nombre e intentó acercarse, pero ella cerró la puerta y echó todos los cerrojos. Por mucho que la llamó y golpeó la puerta con los puños, Marinette no abrió. La llamó por teléfono desde su apartamento y volvió a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

Le suplicó que abriera mientras sentía cómo se le escapaba de las manos todo lo que había llegado a amar desde que la conocía. Pero ella estaba en el dormitorio y no podía oírlo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

¡Lamento muchiiiisimo la demora!

Últimamente ando muuuuy ocupada! La semana pasada terminé el colegio antes de tiempo ya que me vine de vacaciones a lo de mi abuela en Alemania 3 y si! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO AÚN, QUE ESTOY EN EUROPA! AKZUUDVQHQVSIXJWOQBZIAOAKABZANZJAI *convulsiona*

En fin... ¿Opinion del capítulo?

¿Muy idiota por parte de Adrien, verdad?

La verdad, Rebecca será un personaje muuuuuy odiado, en especial por lo que tengo planeado en la segunda temporada :')

En fin... Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien! La verdad, yo estoy súper contenta en este momento de mi vida, ya que hace poco comencé una relación con un chico y la inspiración me llega por las nubes. Pero el problema es el tiempo :'v

Lamentablemente estoy ayudando a mi abuela en su negocio (si, tiene un negocio de Pastas argentinas en Alemania 3) y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, sin contar que el viaje en auto desde el local a la casa son de 1hora :'V y luego llego muuuy cansada :"v (En el auto no escribo ya que no me concentro bien :'v)

En fin... ¡Tengan paciencia! Y espero actualizar muy pronto!

¡EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES EL FINAL! AKKSFWKQBXKFBSKQNZIDAI *convulsiona x2*

—Tina.


	23. Chapter 23 final

—Voy a salir a verla —decidió Tom Dupain mientras observaba a su hija desde la ventana de la cocina de la casa que había construido junto con su esposa.

—No, Tom. Déjala sola un rato —le recomendó Sabine, que se había acercado a ponerle la mano en el hombro—. Entrará cuando esté preparada para hacerlo.

—No soporto ver la tristeza que ese cretino ha puesto en sus ojos.

—Tiene que sufrir antes de empezar a superarlo, pero sabe que estamos aquí —le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Era más fácil cuando se caían y se hacían algún rasguño.

—Entonces no te parecía tan fácil. Siempre sufres tú más que ellos.

—Sólo quiero hacer que deje de sufrir y luego arrancarle el corazón a ese sinvergüenza —añadió con una triste risa.

—Yo también.

Así fue como Marinette los encontró al entrar a la cocina. El uno en brazos del otro, sonriendo.

Eso era exactamente lo que ella anhelaba, esa intimidad, ese cariño. Y había estado dispuesta a darlo.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces en mi vida he entrado aquí y los he visto así? —les preguntó uniéndose al abrazo—. Es maravilloso.

—Tienes el pelo mojado —le dijo Tom.

—Deja de preocuparte, papá.

—Puede que lo haga... cuando cumplas los cincuenta. ¿Quieres un café?

—No. Creo que voy a darme un baño caliente y a meterme en la cama con un libro, a ver si sigue funcionando como cuando era adolescente y tenía un desengaño amoroso.

Sabine acompañó a su hija al dormitorio en el que había crecido y dejaron a Tom protestando en la cocina.

—Cariño, ya no eres una adolescente y esto no es un simple desengaño.

Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas al oír aquello.

—Mamá... —se dejó abrazar por su madre—. Quiero odiarlo, así podría quererlo un poco menos. Pero es que es maravilloso... y horrible. Es como papá.

—Qué Dios te ayude —susurró su madre riéndose suavemente.

—Siempre me acuerdo de cómo os conocisteis papá y tú. De cuando se te estropeó el coche en mitad de la tormenta y acabaste en el faro en el que él vivía como un ermitaño. Sé que se sintió invadido por ti y aun así, no pudo evitar enamorarse —se acercó a la ventana y perdió la mirada en el mar—. Adrien es tan solitario, está siempre tan inmerso en su trabajo. Tiene un humor tan cambiante que nunca se sabe cómo va a estar, pero luego es tan sensible y tiene tanto miedo a confiar. Y cuando te toca te das cuenta de todo lo que es, de todo lo que lleva dentro aunque le cueste mostrarlo.

—Dios mío, sí que es como tu padre; Marinette tienes que hacer lo que sea mejor para ti, pero si lo quieres tanto, deberías intentar solucionar las cosas con él.

—Cree que soy frívola —siguió protestando con una energía que alegró profundamente a su madre—. Y que mi trabajo es menos importante que el suyo. No confía en mí. Cree que puede pedirme que lo deje sólo y al minuto siguiente venir a besarme como si no pudiera parar.

Se dio media vuelta y encontró a su madre sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo encontraste otro? Pensé que yo tenía al único que había.

—En realidad lo encontró el abuelo.

Sabine enarcó ambas cejas.

—Claro —se limitó a decir.

Pero Marinette lo comprendió y, por primera vez en muchas horas, sonrió.

Adrien retiró la boquilla del saxo de sus labios con tremenda frustración. Ni siquiera podía dejar de pensar en ella mientras tocaba; la música no servía de nada con Marinette.

Había pasado el día entero con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del ordenador o llamando a su puerta hasta que había descubierto que ya no estaba dentro.

Se había marchado. Seguramente fuera lo más inteligente que había hecho desde que se habían conocido; abandonarlo. Finalmente, Adrien había decidido irse también para que ella no lo encontrara allí al volver. No podía seguir viviendo a pocos metros de la mujer a la que amaba y a la que no podría tener por culpa de su gran estupidez.

Después de despedirse de Kim, bajó del escenario y fue a decir adiós a Chloé, pero su amiga no era tan fácil de esquivar e insistió en que se tomara una copa de despedida con ella.

—Parece que la música no te ayuda con esta mujer —adivinó con la inteligencia de siempre.

—No —admitió Adrien levantando su vaso—. Se ha acabado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así lo ha decidido ella. Lo he estropeado todo y debo aceptar su decisión.

—Si lo has estropeado, arréglalo.

—Le he hecho daño y tiene derecho a apartarme de su lado.

—Cariño, cuando se quiere a alguien hay que ir y pedir perdón de rodillas. ¿La quieres tanto como para hacer eso?

Adrien observó el whisky antes de dar un trago que le quemó la garganta.

—No sabía que pudiera amar tanto a alguien —confesó.

—Labios de azúcar, vete de aquí y haz lo que debes —le ordenó acompañando sus palabras con un beso.

Adrien se marchó, convencido de que Chloé se equivocaba; había cosas que no se podían arreglar por mucho que uno lo deseara. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía el rostro de Marinette desfigurado por el dolor. No tenía derecho alguno a pedirle que lo perdonara.

No se dio cuenta de que había echado a correr hasta que llegó a la puerta de Alya y comenzó a golpearla.

—¿Estás loco? —le preguntó Alya cuando por fin abrió, con los ojos medio cerrados de sueño—. Es más de medianoche.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde ha ido?

—Como te dije después de que le rompieras el corazón, vuelve a tu agujero si no quieres que despierte a Nino y a un par de vecinos más. Aquí todos queremos mucho a Marinette.

—Yo también, Alya.

—¿Y por eso la hiciste llorar hasta que se le secaron los ojos?

—Dime dónde está, te lo suplico.

—¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

—Porque quiero arrastrarme a pedirle que me perdone y darle la oportunidad de darme una patada si quiere hacerlo. Por el amor de Dios, dime dónde está. Necesito verla.

Alya se secó una lágrima.

—¿De verdad la quieres?

—Tanto, que dejaré que me aparte de su lado para siempre si eso es lo que quiere. Pero antes tengo que verla.

¿Qué podría haber hecho una mujer romántica como ella sino ayudarlo?

—Está en casa de sus padres, en Lyon. Pero si vuelves a hacerle daño, te mataré con mis propias manos.

—Y yo te dejaré. Muchas gracias, Alya. Ah... ¿estás...

—Sí, estoy... Salgo de cuentas el día de San Valentín, ¿no es perfecto?

—Desde luego. Felicidades.

Salió de allí con la dirección de los padres de Marinette en la mano mientras Alya y deseaba buena suerte a su amiga en silencio.

—Ese maldito entrometido —protestó Tom Dupain por enésima vez desde que Sabine le había contado la intervención de Wang Cheng.

—Sabes muy bien que lo hizo porque quiere mucho a Marinette— le recordó su mujer, que sabía que en realidad Tom adoraba al viejo Cheng.

—Pues no le salió bien, ¿no te parece?

Sabine comenzó a hablar, pero justo en ese momento se oyó un coche que se acercaba por la vieja carretera.

—No estoy tan segura de eso —murmuró entonces y se puso en pie en mitad del jardín para ver quién era.

—Dile a quien sea que se vaya y no vuelva más.

—Creo que tendrá que ser Marinette la que lo decida.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que crees que es él? Por fin podré darle una patada en el trasero.

—Compórtate —le pidió con un beso.

Adrien vio a los padres de la mujer que amaba de pie en el césped y se preguntó quién de los dos lo mataría antes.

Sabine comprendió nada más verlo por qué su hija se había enamorado tan locamente de aquel hombre.

—Señora Dupain, señor Dupain —los saludó Adrien en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca—. Soy Adrien Agreste. Necesito a Mari... Necesito ver a Marinette —se apresuró a corregir.

—¿Cuánto años tiene, Agreste?

Adrien frunció el ceño ante la inesperada pregunta del señor Dupain.

—27.

—Pues si quieres llegar a los 28, vuelve a subirte en ese coche y lárgate de aquí.

—Antes tengo que ver a Marinette. Después podrá echarme de una patada si quiere. O al menos intentarlo.

—No vas a acercarte a ella.

—¡Ya está bien! —intervino Sabine situándose entre ambos—. Está en el acantilado, detrás del faro.

—Maldita sea, Sabine.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo poniéndole la mano sobre la suya—. No volveré a hacerle daño —les dijo a ambos-. Se lo prometo —añadió antes de salir corriendo.

—¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?

Sabine se volvió hacia su marido y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—Porque me recuerda a alguien y creo que nuestra hija va a ser muy feliz con él. Parece que Wang tenía razón.

—Lo sé —admitió por fin Tom—. Pero será mejor que no se lo digamos inmediatamente, hagámosle sufrir un poco.

La encontró sentada en una roca, dibujando mientras el viento le despeinaba el cabello y la imagen le cortó la respiración. Mientras conducía no había dejado de preguntarse qué sentiría al verla, ahora sabía que, por una vez, su imaginación se había quedado corta.

Pronunció su nombre, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era imposible que lo oyera con ese viento y desde lejos. Quizá sí lo oyó, o quizá sintió su presencia, porque justo entonces levantó la mirada hacia él.

Después, como si su presencia no le importara, siguió dibujando. Adrien se acercó.

—Estás muy lejos de casa,Agreste.

—Marinette —susurró con voz ronca.

—Si hubiera tenido algo más que decirte, te lo habría dicho en Paris —«¡vete!», gritó en su interior. «Vete antes de que vuelvan las lágrimas».

—Tengo algo que decirte.

Marinette le dedicó una rápida mirada de desinterés sin decir nada.

—Por favor. Escúchame y si después quieres que me vaya, me iré.

—Está bien —volvió a bajar la mirada al bloc de dibujo—. Pero si no te importa, seguiré trabajando.

—Como quieras _no sabía por dónde empezar_. Mi agente se encontró con el tuyo el otro día.

—Qué mundo tan pequeño.

Adrien no se dejó acobardar por su frialdad.

—Le contó lo de la serie de televisión que van a hacer basándose en tu cómic. Es un gran proyecto.

—Eso dicen.

—No me lo dijiste.

—A ti no te importa mi trabajo —le dedicó otra rápida mirada.

—Eso no es cierto, pero comprendo que pienses que es así. Sé que era eso lo que querías contarme aquel día que viniste a mi apartamento tan entusiasmada y yo te estropeé el momento. Yo —hizo una pausa para mirar al mar, dándole la espalda—... Estaba distraído con la obra y, sobre todo, con lo que sentía por ti. Con lo que no quería sentir por ti.

Marinette apretó tanto el lápiz que le rompió la punta.

—Si eso es lo que has venido a decirme, ya lo has hecho. Ahora ya puedes marcharte.

—No, no es eso, pero quiero pedirte disculpas y decirte que me alegro por ti.

—¡Bieeeen!

Parecía que, después de todo, Marinette sí podía ser cruel cuando alguien lo merecía.

—Todo lo que me dijiste la noche que me echaste de tu casa es cierto. Dejé que algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo me afectara más de la cuenta y lo utilicé para apartarme de lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida.

Marinette no pudo seguir mirando el bloc por más tiempo y levantó la vista hacia él.

Adrien vio la compasión en sus ojos y se sintió con fuerzas para continuar.

—Yo amaba a Rebecca, pero lo que sentía por ella no es ni la sombra de lo que siento por ti. Lo que siento cuando pienso en ti o cuando te miro me abruma, es tan fuerte que me duele y al mismo tiempo me llena de esperanza.

Marinette trató de decir algo, pero le temblaban los labios y el corazón estaba a punto de escapársele del pecho.

—¿De esperanza de qué? —consiguió decir.

—De que se obre un milagro. Sé que te hice daño y no tengo excusa para hacer lo que hice —hablaba con rapidez por miedo a que le dijera que no hacía falta que continuara, que ya era demasiado tarde—. Te ataqué cuando pensé que podrías estar embarazada porque estaba enfadado conmigo mismo porque una parte de mí pensó que si tenía un hijo contigo, podría quedarme a tu lado. No tendría que perderte.

Marinette lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sabía que tú no querías casarte, pero pensé que si estabas embarazada, no te importaría hacerlo.

—¿Que no me importaría? —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Se puso en pie mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto.

—No es excusa, pero tienes derecho a saber que nunca pensé que quisieras engañarme. Marinette, yo nunca he conocido a nadie menos calculador que tú; eres la mujer más generosa y alegre del mundo. Conocerte ha llenado mi vida de felicidad en un momento en el que creía haber olvidado cómo ser feliz.

—Adrien—comenzó a decir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Déjame terminar —le pidió al tiempo que le tomaba ambas manos entre las suyas—. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. Dijiste que me querías y tú nunca mientes.

—No —al mirarlo vio el cansancio que había en sus ojos y la tensión que arrugaba su rostro, una tensión que deseaba hacer desaparecer con caricias—. Yo no miento.

—Te necesito mucho más de lo que puedas necesitarme tú a mí porque sé que podrás olvidarme y seguir con tu vida. Eres una mujer fuerte y llena de energía; nada te detendrá para llegar donde desees. Me olvidarás y mi recuerdo no te impedirá ser feliz. Pero yo —continuó con desesperación—... Jamás podré olvidarte. Nunca dejaré de amarte y de lamentar todos los errores que he cometido contigo. Si me pides que me vaya, me iré —bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en la de ella—. Pero por favor, no me lo pidas.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —le preguntó con voz tranquila—. ¿Realmente crees que podría olvidarte? Quizá pudiera hacerlo, pero ¿para qué intentarlo siquiera? ¿Por qué iba a pedirte que te fueras si lo que más deseo en el mundo es que te quedes a mi lado?

Marinette sintió cómo el aire salía de sus pulmones con alivio y todo su cuerpo se estremecía al oír aquellas palabras.

—Yo también te necesito —añadió dejando que él la estrechara en sus brazos.

—Dios, Marinette —se apartó sólo lo necesario para mirarla a los ojos—. Pensé que te había perdido. No puedo...

La besó en la boca, pretendía hacerlo suavemente, pero la emoción se apoderó de él con la misma fuerza con la que el mar golpeaba el acantilado sobre el que se encontraban. Cuando se separaron, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No llores.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a verme llorar. Los Dupain somos muy sentimentales.

—No es eso lo que me ha parecido tu padre. Creo que quiere hacerme pedacitos.

—Te perdonará en cuanto vea lo feliz que me haces —aseguró con una deliciosa carcajada—. Mis padres te van a adorar, Adrien. Primero porque yo te quiero y segundo por ser como eres.

—¿Grosero y malhumorado?

—Sí —volvió a echarse a reír mientras comenzaban a caminar cogidos de la mano—. Aquí es donde se conocieron mis padres. Mi padre vivía como un ermitaño en el faro y apareció una mujer que lo distrajo de su trabajo—-lo miró de reojo antes de añadir—. Mi padre es grosero y malhumorado.

—Debe de ser un hombre encantador y muy sensible —dijo él riéndose, al tiempo que se llevaba su mano a los labios para besarla—. Marinette, ¿querrás venir a Toulouse conmigo a conocer a mi familia?

—Claro —sintió su intensa mirada sobre ella y lo miró de frente—. ¿Qué?

Adrien se detuvo para hablar.

—Sé que no quieres casarte ni vivir en una casa en mitad del campo y no espero que... aunque te encantaría mi casa —aseguró en mitad del discurso—. No espero que cambies tu vida por mí, pero si más adelante, en algún momento, decides que quieres casarte conmigo y que formemos una familia, ¿me lo dirás?

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho, pero se limitó a decir:

—Serás el primero en saberlo.

Adrien se dijo así mismo que debía sentirse satisfecho con eso y siguió caminando.

—Muy bien.

Sólo un segundo después, fue ella la que se detuvo.

—Adrien.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero casarme contigo y que formemos una familia juntos —anunció con una sonrisa que le habría iluminado el alma a cualquiera—. Ya ves, eres el primero en saberlo.

No pudo esperar a estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué has tenido que hacerme esperar tanto tiempo?

Marinette se echó a reír mientras dejaba que él la levantara del suelo y se pusiera a dar vueltas de alegría.

Se termino ;-; /3

¡Esta historia ha llegado a su fin! /3

Primero y principal, muchas gracias a tod@s los que han comentado, votado y dejado ese ojito en esta bella historia.

También a los que me acompañaron desde el principio y a los que se unieron en el camino hasta el final

A decir verdad, no solo adaptarla fue difícil, al Igual que darle los retoques y modificaciones.

Haber actualizado, leído y responder sus comentarios fue algo muy reconfortante para mi al igual que contar con su apoyo. Debo admitir que me ha encantado que formen parte de ésta historia y si me seguirán leyendo para la segunda temporada que tengo planeada no sabría como agradecerles.

Me he tomado un descacillo y publiqué el Cap que ya lo tenía listo jsjshhs

Ahora que la historia quedó en un final abierto la verdadera pregunta es...

¿Quieren segunda temporada?

Espero vuestros comentarios ;,v

Sin mas me despido... Hasta la próxima! (Si es que habrá xd)

Girl_Crazy01


End file.
